Harry Potter and the Coven of Hogwarts
by GhostofHP
Summary: After DH Harry, Ron and Hermione agree to go back to Hogwarts to finish their 7th year. With the dark lord gone, normal teenage behavior takes over. Multiple parings but a Harry/ Hermione underlying relationship
1. Chapter 1

Here is my first attempt at Fan Fiction. This is my idea of what would of happened if Harry went back to school after DH to finish his last year. Please let me know what you think!

Harry Potter and the Coven of Hogwarts

Chapter One: Going back to Hogwarts

Harry Potter awoke slowly to the sound of Ron and Hermione talking in low voices, he stayed still as his mind began to clear from the haze of his dreams, all of which involved Lord Voldemort in one way or another. It was three months since the Dark Lord had been defeated by Harry, and his dreams were still full of battles ending in death. It was either Voldemort killing Harry, friends who didn't die in the Battle of Hogwarts dying, and people he loved morphing into the Dark Lord himself. Harry didn't like to sleep and he had been taking sleeping potions on more than one occasion to help give him dreamless sleep, but he still succumbed to them early in the morning just before he would awake, usually resulting in him shouting out and waking himself. This morning he had been chasing the Dark Lord down endless hallways in the Ministry of Magic leaping over the fallen bodies of loved ones the entire time. He didn't wake screaming this time, which he was glad because it would have been embarrassing. Harry notice Ron and Hermione were continuing the conversation the three had been having the previous night, one that which the three had made a vital decision on their futures.

The decision to go back to Hogwarts for a 7th year wasn't as difficult as Harry could have imagined. After Voldemort was killed his life had been a whirlwind of celebrations, somber ceremonies, and whether he wanted it or not public appearances and interviews. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all taken part, which is probably the only way Harry could have made it through the whole ordeal. All three had been given the Order of Merlin First Class along with Neville Longbottom for his destruction of the Horcrux and snake Nagini. The entire Weasley family received a special award for all they had given to the defeat of Lord Voldemort. After being honored by the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the United States and to France to be interviewed by their wizard press and thanked by delegations of each countries Ministries. Returning home to the Burrow exhausted and needing a break from the public eye, Hermione was the first to bring up returning to Hogwarts.

"Not only will it get us all away from this media craziness, it will give us a chance to be normal students like everyone else," she said. "Plus we can get our N.E.W.T's which will allow us to explore careers like everyone else,"

"I don't know if I can face Hogwarts, do you think they have rebuilt it?" asked Ron.

"Yes, when we were at the ministry I overheard McGonagall talking to your Father Ron, she said the Professor's Flitwick and Sprout had been fixing all the structural damage to the castle and grounds. She also said Hagrid was scouring the forbidden forest and grounds to make sure all of the creatures were back where they should be," Hermione explained.

"What about those bloody spiders?" asked Ron.

"I'm sure Hagrid has gotten rid of any that are left, remember they tried to kill him during the battle and captured him for Voldemort!" Hermione replied.

"I'm all for going back; I know it will be weird at first, but anything to get away from the public eye," Harry said.

So it was decided, Hermione sent Headmistress McGonagall and owl telling her that the three students would like to finish their education and they quickly received letter explaining what books they would need and supplies to get. In addition to the normal notices about when the Hogwarts express was to leave Harry received notice he would return as the Qudditch captain for Gryffindor and Ron was to regain his prefect duties. Hermione shrieked when she opened her letter as it came with a Head girl badge.

"Head girl, oh my goodness, I could never have imagined!" She squealed.

"Congratulations Hermione!" both boys said, both of them beaming.

"It couldn't of happened to a more beautiful or brilliant woman!" Ron added.

Harry turned away quickly as Hermione threw her arms around Ron's neck and they began another torrid snogging session. He quietly left Ron's room as he began hearing moans from his two best friends. He closed the door quietly and flashed back to their stay in Washington D.C. that summer. Ron, Hermione, and himself had been invited to be special guests of the Wizard Government in the US. All three were taken out to special parties in their honor and it was during one of these festive nights that Ron and Hermione had left early, they had told Harry that Ron felt sick from too much food. He had thought nothing of it, he spent the night dancing with many beautiful witches, talking quiddich with some of the professional American Quiddich players and generally drinking far too much butter beer and fire whiskey. He had headed home very late in the evening. He got back to their five star hotel and as he was closing his shades to his room he saw them. Hermione's suite was across a small courtyard from his and her lights were on and the shades had not been pulled all the way. He could see her naked body from the back, she was on top of Ron, he couldn't see his face but a wisp of red hair told him who it was. She was rocking on him slowly, one hand on his chest and the other behind her ass cupping his balls. Harry could see Ron's cock, thick and hard sliding in and out between Hermione's legs. Her ass was creamy and perfect, one of Ron's hands roaming over it squeezing it slightly.

Harry watched this all with a mixed feeling of arousal and the feeling of walking in on something taboo. It was his two best friends after all; he loved Hermione like a sister. She was beautiful, funny, but he had lived with her over the last several years and never thought of her as a sexual interest, had he? There was the Yule Ball, where she had looked so lovely in a tight dress and with her bushy hair done elegantly, but that was just seeing her removed from her normal "buried in books and homework" look she had.

Now here she was riding his best friend's dick and Harry was entranced. She saw her move off Ron slowly, his cock sliding out of her slowly. Harry had quickly hid from view and shut off his lights so he wouldn't be seen in the lamplight. When he returned to the window he now peered between a slit in the darkened room. The scene had changed, Hermione was now facing the window, and she was straddling Ron's face allowing him to give her head while she had sucked on his now fully erect and glistening cock. Her eyes were viewing his dick with deep concentration like she was taking her O.W.L's again. She sucked his cock like a pro, taking him deep into her throat, Harry wondered if she had cast some charm on herself, he had heard of some sexual charms but had not learned any himself.

Harry had a raging hard-on by this point, he considered what to do, there was countless American witches who had given him invitations to do just about anything he'd like with them. He could apperate to several places right now and probably find several warm beds to climb into. He still was trying to remain faithful to Ginny though, even though she had been avoiding everyone since the battle. Finally he just decided to jerk off watching his best friends fuck. So he quickly stripped off his dress robes and when he came back to the window he saw a sideways view of Hermione now on her hands and knees, her surprisingly full breasts shaking with each trust Ron was giving her as he fucked her doggie style. The sight was amazingly hot and Harry began "polishing his wand". Ron fucked her with a passionate fervor. His hips quickly becoming a blur as her ass shook with the pounding he was giving her. After a few minutes of this hard fucking Hermione was burying her head into a pillow Ron seemed to have cum, because he quickly collapsed onto the bed beside her. Harry's own load had shot all over the windows and he had ended up passing out on the bed naked and while sexually appeased, alone.

The moans increased in volume and Harry came back to the present. As Harry walked down the stairs of the Burrow, he paused by Ginny's room where there was loud music, something slow and brooding by the Weird Sisters playing, but decided to go out to the garden instead. Ginny had been really torn apart after the battle. Her emotions surrounding the death of Fred had drawn an emotional wall around her that he still had been unable to penetrate. The rest of the family seemed to be coping better, Mrs. Weasley got teary eyed often, but she spoke of Fred as a fallen hero, which Harry agreed with. Everyone who had died in the fight against Voldemort was a hero in Harry's mind, and he had fought hard to have Snape's name added to the memorial wall that was to be added to the grounds of Hogwarts based on the memories in the Pensive that had revealed the truth about Severus Snape. Mrs. Weasley was in Diagon alley doing shopping so besides Ginny, Ron, and Hermione the house was empty. Harry wandered out into the garden and contemplated his forthcoming year at Hogwarts. He couldn't help but see images of Hermione and Ron as he sat watching the sun shine through the leaves in the orchard where he had played Quiddich with Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and a reluctant Hermione.

The Hogwarts express left at the same time as it always did, getting there was easy, Mr. Weasley now had such an important position in the ministry that he had access to all the ministries vehicles so a large black limo took Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley swiftly to the station, Ginny had not passed her apparition test yet so it was the only way to get their altogether. They moved through the station easily and got through the barrier onto platform 9 & 3/4 with ease. If people had gaped at Harry before, it was nothing to seeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione together. A bit of applause broke out at the sight of them on the platform. Luna and Neville both cam up to all of them and hugs were exchanged. Neville was tall and thinner than usual, he seemed to have glow of confidence he never had before. His face had scars, but it just added character to his features. Luna was looking radiant, Harry had always thought she was good looking but her dress and demeanor usually distracted from her big eyes and flowing blond hair. She was wearing a sun dress that showed off a good figure. He had never noticed that before under the shapeless robes everyone always wore around school.

"I'm so glad I'm not the only one coming back to complete my education!" exclaimed Neville.

"We needed to say a proper goodbye to the place," smiled Harry. "Good to see you Neville, how have you been?"

"Oh great, me and Gran are getting along wonderfully, she is still so proud of what we all did last year," said Neville.

"How are you Luna?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, I'm grand; Daddy and I spent the holiday in France,"

The whistle blew to signal the train was about to leave. Hugs were given from Mrs. Weasley to each of them and soon the train was leaving the station. Ron and Hermione had to go to the prefect cabin, Luna and Ginny seemed to melt away into the throng of students scrambling to find seats. The train was bigger this year, with so many students who never completed school the year before returning there was more students than ever on the train, and despite the increased carriages the train was still packed.

Harry and Neville walked down the hallway looking for an empty cabin, but it seemed to be impossible to find. Eyes followed them past each window, hopeful that these two 7th years would decide their cabin was the coolest place to be. A door opened suddenly and hands pulled Harry and Neville inside.

"Hello Harry!" said a thick Irish accent. "My Names Kylee Harkin and this is my friend Casey Jones."

The two girls were beautiful and quite different from each other. Kylee was tall and athletic, she had dark black shiny hair, bangs straight across the front and it framed her face nicely. She had green eyes and full lips, with ruby red lipstick on. She was wearing a tight blue tank top that showed nice cleavage, her breasts were good sized for her skinny frame; she had on short bronze shorts that showed off a tight ass and long legs. Casey Jones had on a green t-shirt with the Holyhead Harpies logo on it and a short green plaid skirt. Her skin was a perfect caramel color and she had short dreadlocks that stuck out in every direction. She was quite curvy and had big brown eyes.

"Wait a minute, you aren't related to Gwenog Jones are you?" Harry asked Casey.

"Yes, she's my cousin, and Kylee is the little sister of Glenda Harkin from the English National team," answered Casey.

"Wow, they are both great Quiddich players, do you both play as well?" asked Neville. "I don't play but I'm a big fan."

"Were both chasers on Ravenclaw, well we hope to be," said Kylee, "Since Quiddich was cancelled last year and we didn't make the team the year before we hope this is our year to shine. We're both 6th year's this year. I see your captain of Gryffindor again," She was admiring the captains badge pinned on Harry's shirt.

"Yeah, we'll see how we do this year, not sure what to expect. I wasn't even sure if I was going to come back this year or not," said Harry.

"You're an amazing flyer Harry," said Kylee softly, "Even my sister has said she'd like to see you fly,"

"Thanks, from what I've seen of her she's great," said Harry.

"So you're the one who lopped the head off that snake?" asked Casey to Neville.

"Yeah, pulled the sword of Gryffindor right out of the sorting hat, lopped that bastard snakes head off and helped Harry here get another Horcrux of Voldemort's," said Neville coolly.

"You two were so brave, we were not allowed to stay and fight but we both wanted to," said Casey breathlessly. "You got these from the Carrows, didn't you?" she asked Neville, touching his scars softly.

"Nah" said Neville, obviously enjoying such a hot girl so infatuated with him. "Those Carrows were gits," he laughed.

The girls laughed too, they chatted about Quiddich and what the school year would be like this year. Soon the lunch trolley came by and Harry bought everyone some snacks and butter beers. Kylee kissed Harry on the cheek for being so generous. Harry expected Hermione and Ron to come by at any moment, but they must have been busy prowling the halls. The girls seemed to take the butter beers straight to their heads, they giggled at nearly everything Harry and Neville said. The boys kept going along, telling stories and jokes. The girls got up to go to the washroom, and Harry and Neville had a quick conference.

"These two are putty in our hands!" Neville exclaimed. "Harry, I've had witches throwing themselves at me all summer, but these two are the best lookers I've seen!"

"These two do seem up for a good time and I say we let them, follow my lead ok?" said Harry slyly.

The girls came back from the bath, rosy cheeked with the effects of Butter beer. Harry suggested a game of exploding snap for a laugh, and the girls agreed.

"Why don't we make this interesting, boys vs. girls and losers have to do a dare from the winners," said Harry.

"Sure!" they both agreed.

The first game went to Harry and Neville.

"You have to take off one piece of clothing!" commanded Neville. Harry pointed his wand at the windows to the hallway and made the shades come down. He then magically locked the compartment. Kylee went first taking off her shorts to reveal an excellent pair of powder blue lacy boy shorts. Her butt looked excellent and the boys could both see she must shave quite a bit because it seemed like nothing but bare skin in the front. Casey was next, she shimmied out of her t-shirt to reveal a light pink bra that was bulging, and her bust must have been D cup thought Harry as she smiled at both boys. The next game again went to the boys and this time Harry decided to make them strip down another layer. Casey decided to keep her skirt on, but removed a pink thong from underneath. Kylee whipped off her top to reveal two very perky breasts, perfect little handfuls.

"Round three!" yelled Neville and again they played a hand.

This time the girls did win. They told Harry and Neville to take off their shirts. The boys laughed and stripped them off. Both were in good shape, Neville had become more muscled and Harry was wiry and had well defined abs. The next game saw the girls lose again. Neville decided they needed to each kiss someone in the room. Casey walked to Neville and kissed him slowly on the lips, her tongue slipping quickly into his mouth. She sat back down next to Kylee, who looked at Harry but then turned to Casey and pulled her lips towards hers. The two girls kissed deeply and passionately for a full minute before breaking apart.

"Well played Kylee," said Harry.

She smiled at him and Neville. The next game was won by the girls, who told both boys to remove their jeans. Harry stripped his off to reveal a tight pair of grey boxer briefs, his bulge clearly outlined against the tight fabric. Neville had some plaid boxers on, he struck a few flex poses for everyone and they all laughed. Harry saw Casey part her legs under her skirt while watching Neville and he saw her bare flesh, she also kept quite trim he noted. The girls lost again, and this time Harry decided they must get completely naked. Kylee turned around and bent over at the waist, sliding her panties down slowly. Her bare ass was spread wide to show her tight asshole. Harry and Neville clapped their approval. Casey was next; she swayed out of her skirt slowly, rocking her hips back and forth as if a slow R& B song was playing. She finished by bending over with one hand on the seat and smacked her ass, which shook a bit, but was pleasingly full and firm. Neville whistled and Harry and Kylee both applauded. Harry quickly cast a spell to fill the girls bottles of butter beer full again without them noticing. They were starting to get fairly drunk and Harry fully intended to keep them that way.

The next hand was easily won by the boys, Neville came up with the dare this time, and both girls would have to perform oral sex on someone.

Kylee and Casey smiled at each other, and then crawled across the floor to the guys, Kylee to Harry and Casey to Neville. They each reached up and rubbed the guys cocks through the thin fabric of there underwear.

Harry's cock sprang to life and he let out a small groan, Kylee quickly and pulled down his boxer briefs and had his cock in her hands. She stroked him slowly; he got harder and harder with each of her movements. She then teased the tip of his cock with her tongue, looking into his green eyes the whole time. Harry glanced to the side and saw Casey already was bobbing up and down on Neville, his thick cock in her mouth. He was about the same size as Harry, maybe thicker but 8 inches like Harry. He was hairier though, Harry had done a nit of magic on his hair there to keep it nice a tidy. Looking back at Kylee he saw her wink and then she pointed her wand at her throat. A bit of yellow sparks shot out and she then began to deep throat him. Wow, this must be what Hermione did to Ron that night Harry had seen them. It felt amazing, she was able to breathe normally through her nose but her suction on his cock was firm and her tongue practically vibrated. He knew he had to learn more about sexual aids in magic, maybe George sold some sexual spell books.

He again looked over at Neville who was now leaning back with Casey rubbing her big tits on either side of his dick and still licking the tip.

"Alohamora" said a voice in the hallway and suddenly the door to their cabin flew open to reveal Hermione standing there.

"Merlin's Pants!" she yelped taking in the scene, the two naked girls still sucking each of the boys cocks. Neville and Harry looking at her open mouthed in surprise. Hermione's eyes lingered on both boys cocks, and Harry could have sworn her mouth twitched at the sight.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry I thought you were Slitherin's misbehaving, oh my, I, um, my goodness!" Hermione spluttered. She closed the door quickly and Harry could hear her stumbling down the passageway.

"Oh bollocks," said Kylee, having just removed the charm off her mouth. "Is she going to report us?" she asked Harry.

"I wouldn't worry about it, I'll talk to her and make sure she keeps quiet, she owes me anyway," Harry told her. "Now do you both mind continuing?"

Kylee smiled and continued her sucking, as did Casey and soon Neville and Harry had filled each girl's mouth with hot cum.

"Wow, I can't believe I got to suck Harry Potter's cock!" Kylee said licking her lips.

"Neville, you're so big, can we do this again sometime?" asked Casey.

"Of course we can ladies, Harry and I are free agents, I'm sure we will set up another rendezvous soon!" Neville answered.

The train started to slow so all four students got into their robes and got their trunks together. Soon Neville and Harry were on the Hogsmead platform looking over the heads of most the crowd for familiar faces to ride the carriages into Hogwarts. Ron flagged them down, they saw Hagrid as well and waved hello to the half giant.

"Hermione already left with Ginny, Luna, and the Patil twins. She seemed a little flustered I don't know what happened to her," said Ron once they had struggled through the crowd next to him.

"Hmmm, that strange," said Harry winking at Neville, "Wonder what could of done that to her,"

The boys rode into Hogwarts with Seamus Finnigan another Gryffindor who had returned to complete his 7th year. They asked him about Dean Thomas, the final boy from their grade in Gryffindor. Seamus explained Dean had gotten a job as an illustrator for a publishing house and decided not to return to Hogwarts. He was living in London and having a blast. He handed out some wizard magazines Dean had sent Seamus to pass around.

"Oh wow, Charlie told me about these before but I never had seen one- check it out- Witch Porn!" exclaimed Ron.

Harry took the magazine and saw it was titled "Wicked Witches", on the cover was two players from the Chuddley Cannon's, Ron's favorite team. The subtitle was, "These witches can really ride a stick!"

The women were in yellow and maroon underwear with the cannon logos. Each was embracing the other and looking towards Harry, winking at him, licking their lips, and occasionally kissing each other. Harry flipped through the magazine, which included articles on love potions, letters from readers, and several pictorials that had both witches and wizards in various states of undress doing just about everything imaginable with each other. The two girls from the Cannons were featured in the biggest spread, they were both naked and either kissing and licking each other or fucking a couple of big beaters that played for the Cannons as well. It was incredibly hot; Harry wondered how he could have missed out on this kind of stuff before.

"Wow!" said Ron looking over Harry's shoulder, "That's Chaser's Sara Doubleday and Maggie Dent, they look hot as hell!"

"You saying Hermione isn't doing that for you Ron?" said Seamus nodding toward a picture showing the two women sucking on one of the beaters thick cocks.

"Fuck off Finnigan, you never had two witches before!" retorted Ron.

The boys all laughed and flipped through the other issues, Seamus told them he'd leave them out in their dorm if anyone required further reading. They all laughed again and Harry was reminded how he loved the fact that his four poster bed had curtain to allow a little privacy now and then.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Home at Hogwarts.

The feast and sorting went off as usual; Harry noticed Hermione didn't meet his or Neville eyes once during the whole meal. The sorting hat had been repaired from when it was lit on fire the previous year by Voldemort; it sang a surprisingly cheerful song about love for the school and each other. New students were sorted as per usual and the new crop of Gryffindor's looked as tiny and terrified as ever. Harry noticed that the Slitherin's table was the smallest of all the houses. The faces he did recognize at the table were Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. But they were sullen, no usual laughing and acting smug; most of the table seemed timid and jumpy.

It was slightly different with Headmistress McGonagall in charge, there were some staff changes of course, and Transfiguration was to be taught by a tall witch in her late thirties, she had dark hair which was curly and long. She wore black rimmed glasses and had a thin face that was striking and very dignified. Harry thought she had the same rigid demeanor of McGonagall, which is probably why she got the job. Her name was Professor Tatum Hartstring. There was also a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher named Professor Carling Wood. Carling was short, maybe five foot tall and had short blond hair. She had blue eyes and a dazzling smile, she was quite pretty and looked to be no older than 28. Professor Hartstring was put in charge of Gryffindor House, so the Gryffindor's applauded loudly for her.

The feast was delicious; Nearly Headless Nick terrified several 1st years when his head fell to the side. Once it was finished Hermione and Ron led the way up to the dorm. Everywhere Harry walked people stopped and openly gawked at him. Kylee and Casey waved from the Ravenclaw table as he walked by; Harry saw that Ginny who was talking with Demelza Robbins at the Gryffindor table had noticed the two Ravenclaw girls waving at Harry.

Harry got to the dorm after stepping through the fat ladies portrait; even she gave Harry a wink as he walked through the hole. The room was crowded, he greeted the fellow 7th years that had returned, Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown, both of whom seemed very happy to see him. He also said hi to Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Cootes his beaters on the last team he captained. They seemed happy to see him, he let them know tryouts would be soon and he'd let them know right away. Hermione got done lecturing the 1st years and they were making their way to the dorms. She spotted Harry and walked over to him.

"Can I talk to you for a moment privately?" she asked.

"Sure Hermione," answered Harry.

They walked out of the portrait and down to an open classroom. The last time Harry remembered being in here, Hermione was angry at Ron for kissing Lavender and had attacked Ron when they showed up.

"What's up?" said Harry.

"Harry, I can't believe what I saw back on the train, you and Neville could have been expelled if someone else had caught you. How could you of done that?" Hermione scolded.

"How could I stop a very attractive young lady from stripping her clothes off and giving me head?" laughed Harry, "Uh, I don't know Hermione, I thought about cursing her but since she was naked and had my dick in her mouth I thought it was prudent to let her continue,"

"Oh Harry, don't you think every girl in this place fancies you now? Your good looking, famous, Quiddich Captain, Triwizard Champion, oh and you did defeat Lord Voldemort! I believe you could have any girl in this school, but Harry you don't want to be a big headed jerk, do you? You need to be careful with what you're doing, you're a role model!" she pleaded with him.

"So I don't deserve a little fun? I'm not allowed to do what I want after all I've been through? My parents were killed, I've been hunted like prey for my whole life, my former girlfriend won't talk to me, won't talk to anyone it seems! I'm supposed to just take the high road and never give in to a little fun?" Harry retorted.

"I suppose you have a point Harry, I have talked to Ginny a bit, she seems to be coming out of the shell she has put up around herself, but going out with every girl who throws herself at you isn't going to help you get back together with her," said Hermione.

"Well maybe she'd better speak to me directly, I've tried Hermione, I've spent hours outside her door and trying to speak with her, but if she can't get over it I'm not going to wait. I've got to live my life, I feel like I've got a new lease on it and I'm not going to wallow in the past Hermione," explained Harry.

"Alright Harry, just be careful. These girls just want to bask in your glory; they don't really know you like I do. How kind and loving you are, how faithful a friend you can be, how brave and daring and funny you are...they just see your handsome and have attained so much glory at such a young age," Hermione responded.

An awkward pause followed her words, Hermione had begun the conversation trying to nag at Harry like a sister, but the way she ended it almost felt like she was jealous of Kylee and other girls like her. The two left together and once back in the common room, Hermione went to sit by Ron and Seamus by the fire, while Harry decided to go to bed. The dorm room was different, since Dean was gone but Richie and Jimmie were both 7th years as well their trunks were also set up. The room seemed to have expanded to fit everyone comfortably though.

The next day found Harry in the Great Hall eating breakfast waiting to get his new schedule from Professor Heartstring. She handed schedules out to each Gryffindor's and each left to get ready for their first class. She got to the 7th years last, theirs being the biggest group due to the failure to actually graduate the class last year. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Lavender, Pavarti, Demelza, Richie, Jimmie, a few other girls Harry recognized by sight but didn't know their names were all that was left. Hermione had the most classes of the group, and depending on the career path everyone else would be taking classes together but may have one on one with certain teachers. Harry had Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were all double periods and he noticed he had a special DADA special study with Professor Wood as well as Transfiguration with Professor Hartstring. Professor Hartstring explained that because Harry was studying to be an Auror, he was to receive special instruction in both of these Subjects to help him pass his N.E.W.T'S.

Harry's classes that day were as difficult as he ever had, but he did enjoy them more. It was fun being in smaller classes with people he enjoyed. He began the day with double Charms, followed by Transfiguration where Harry was pleased to find out they would be working on transforming themselves, something Harry had never quite gotten the hang of. Professor Heartstring was a good teacher, she actually was not as stern as she had seemed, and she even smiled when Harry was able to change his skin to a pale green color, even though she asked him to turn blue. She guided his hand to show him where the proper flick of the wrist was for this spell, as she bent over her breast slid against his arm, it felt full and pleasant against his skin. Her directions whispered into his ear and she smelled like sweet roses, her perfume filling his senses with a feeling of hunger. He looked forward to his individual lessons with her later in the week.

The best thing about his new schedule was the lack of classes with the Slytherin; he only shared one period with them, Potions, which began the next day. Since the defeat of Voldemort, both Malfoy and Goyle had been quiet as mice. Draco's parents had not been sent to Azkaban as had most of the surviving Death eaters, but they had lost all their power and influence in the wizarding world. Harry had heard rumors that the Malfoy's had to sell the mansion he had been kept captive in to pay off debts to the victims of Lord Voldemort's reign of terror and murder. Draco looked much like he had the night Dumbledore had died, strained and worried. He was not his usual pompous self what so ever. In his first potions class with Slughorn Harry had actually made a decent draft of power, which enabled the drinker to have usually long stamina in a battle or physical activity. Harry actually bottled a bit of it for use later while no one was looking, thinking he could find some use for the potion.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was their afternoon class and he was excited to see if a new teacher was going to be any good. Professor Wood was impressive, which was tough to do after seeing so many teachers file through the post. He began the lesson by showing the students how to reveal magical concealment without touching the concealed object. She had everyone find concealed objects in the room as kind of a scavenger hunt. Harry found a suit of armor concealed in what looked like a flat wall in the classroom; he was reminded of how Dumbledore was able to see the traces of magic when they had gone to the cave on the shore looking for the locket Horcrux. Once revealed the suit of Armor tried to attack Harry but Harry was too quick the empty armor was blasted across the room into dust with Harry's quick reflexes. Professor Wood joined the students who applauded which made Harry smile.

"Great job Harry, now we know why Lord Voldemort had no chance against you!" Professor Wood cried over the applause flashing Harry a brilliant smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Professor Wood's Secret-

The next day Harry spent all morning in the greenhouses in Herbology and met with Professor Wood for his one on one session. He knocked on her office door at 4 PM and heard her cheerful voice say come in. She was not in her robes but in more of a yoga outfit, a black tight tank top which hugged her large breasts and tight stretch pants that hugged her tight ass.

"Hi Harry, how are you today?" Professor Wood asked cheerily.

"Great," Harry replied as he looked her over and smiled, "are we going to work out?"

Professor Wood beamed at him as she explained that they would be getting quite physical in these one on one lessons. Harry's eyebrows shot into the air at these words. Professor Wood laughed and explained that she was a former Auror, and she wanted to give Harry the same training as the Auror's had, part of which was physical. She led Harry into her classroom and with a wave of her wand all the desks and tables disappeared. She faced Harry in the middle of the room and told him to remove his robes.

"What?" asked Harry in surprise?

"Take off your robes Harry, you won't be able to perform the proper moves with those billowy things on, you need to be sleek and able to not get tripped up on yourself," replied Professor Wood.

Harry stripped off his robes leaving him in a pair of maroon boxer briefs and a white undershirt with his trainers. His face was red as he faced her again, wand in hand.

"Very good Harry, now don't be shy I'm glad to see your in good shape, must be all those Quiddich practices you've been through. Oliver always said you were an amazing athlete, I'm glad to say he looks to be right," Appraised Professor Wood whose eyes looked him up and down. Harry noticed her eyes lingered at his waistline.

"Wait, Oliver Wood is your little Brother?" asked Harry caught off guard.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but since I know he knew many of the Students here I didn't want to broadcast it too much. He's the Keeper for Puddlemere United you know. He always talked highly of you Harry, from what he said you may be able to go Professional after school. Of course that would delay your Auror training," She replied with a smile.

"Uh wow, I didn't think he thought so highly of me," replied Harry.

"Oh he never wanted to inflate your ego too much, but since all he talks about is Quiddich at home I heard quite a bit about your heroics on the pitch. I'm looking forward to seeing you win the Qudditch Cup this year," Professor Wood admitted. "Now, let's focus on what we are here for today."

"Of course Professor I'm sorry," said Harry.

"Harry, please call me Carling when were alone, Professor is much too formal OK?" said Professor Wood.

Harry nodded agreement and Carling explained what the lesson was going to entail. She made several hooded dummy's appear with a wave of her wand. She explained that these were enchanted wizard trainers, nicknamed "Eaters" by the Auror's due to their resemblance to Death eaters and though the models were not the current models the Auror's in the Ministry trained with they would be a good start. She told Harry to watch her first and then it would be his turn. With a second wave the "Eaters" sprung to life and began casting spells and attempting to trap Carling.

Harry's jaw nearly hit the floor to how quickly she reacted to the bust of activity. Carling immediately did a full back flip to avoid the initial steaks of red light, and then she did a series of flips and cartwheels toward two advancing Eaters. She disarmed them by shooting a binding spell on one while doing a roundhouse kick on the other and finished by slamming the bound unit onto the one she had just tripped to the floor. The three remaining units bore down on her but she cast a shield charm and then did another move that Harry couldn't tell what had happened until she began running up what was seemed to be invisible stairs. She leapt from a height of 10 feet in the air and ended up in the midst of the three units who all tried to cast spells at her but she dropped into the splits making two of the units hit each other with their spells and she sent a freezing spell at the third to stop it in it's tracks.

The five units completely disarmed, Carling slowly got to her feet and looked back at Harry, who quickly closed his mouth. He had never seen anyone do anything like that before, even Dumbledore. Carling explained that most Wizards thought that it was all in the spell work, a great Auror should be Physically, Mentally, and magically gifted. She reactivated the Eaters and got Harry set to begin.

"Remember Harry, use all your gifts in your attack," She advised.

The Eaters attacked him and he reacted as best he could. He began by running to the side so that only two of the Eaters spells had good chances to hit him. He cast a quick blasting spell at the wall which a hole exploded and he cast another spell at the debris which was then thrown at the chasing Eaters. Two units were knocked out of commission with this move but now the other three had clear shots at him. He performed the "levicorpus" spell on himself and quickly was hoisted into the air by his heal which caused him to avoid several green flashes.

He used this advantage to shoot frozen water onto the floor and cause the 3 Eaters to lose their balance. He then reduced one of the units and shot nets over the remaining two before dropping back to the floor.

"Great job Harry!" said Carling. "A little rougher than I would have done, but I don't mind it rough now and then," She winked at him after this statement.

She finished the lesson by teaching Harry her spell that allowed her to run up air. Harry enjoyed her firm grip on his arm as she taught him the proper wand work. All too soon though it was over and she was walking him to the door. As he put on his robes again she mentioned the upcoming match with Slytherin.

"Harry, you have to beat them, I'm a former Gryffindor you know, and I'll be devastated if we lose," She said.

"I am having tryouts this weekend, I'm sure we will have a good team," Harry replied.

"I'll tell you what Harry, for every win you get this year I'll do something special for our lessons," She told him.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Win and you'll find out," She said with a wicked grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Joys of Transfiguration

Harry was intrigued with the idea of Carling's proposal; it spurred him post tryout times that very night on the bulletin board, which caused quite a bit of commotion in the common room. Tryouts would be on Saturday and by morning the board was already full of candidates. Harry did note that Ginny had put her name down for Chaser, as well as Demelza. Cootes, Peakes, and Ron had all put their names down for Beaters and Keeper respectively.

Thursday had Harry in Potions again in the morning. They worked on a hair growing potion, it was designed for shaved cats or small animals according to Slughorn but Harry wondered what would happen if a few drops were put on the human body. He again nicked a bit of the brown liquid into a vial and stored it away in his robes.

After lunch Harry went to Professor Heartstring's office for his individual lesson. She greeted him warmly, offered him some tea and went into what they would be covering together over the year. She as well was not in her typical robes, but in a plaid skirt that hemmed just over her knee and white blouse that was unbuttoned just enough to show her cleavage which was pushed together with a lacy black bra. Her hair was up in a delicate tangle held by what looked like chopsticks and her green eyes sparkled behind her black rimmed glasses.

By the end of the year Harry was to be able to transform his body into someone unrecognizable from his current self.

"We are going to try this in steps, the first will be growing and shrinking yourself," explained Professor Heartstring.

"Of course Professor," replied Harry.

"Harry, please call me Tatum when we are in here together, Professor makes me sound old,"

"Of course Tatum," replied Harry.

She showed him how to grow his finger nails and control how long they got. She explained there were limits to what you could do based on the matter and material you were changing but it was possible to double the size of certain parts of the human body.

"On any part?" Harry asked.

"Well, for the most part, you can't double the size of your internal organs, trust me don't try to- many good Wizards have killed themselves by trying to increase their brain size or make their heart stronger. But most outside parts can be adjusted as well as hair or fingernails. You cannot change yourself into the opposite sex, only polyjuice potion can do that," she answered.

She gave a demo making her hair shorten and turn red, her height shrink about 5 inches, and her bust grow in size to almost popping out of her shirt. Harry's mouth dropped, she looked like Madam Rosmerta from the Three Broomsticks pub.

"Not bad eh?" Tatum asked.

"That's amazing, can I try?" asked Harry.

She agreed, but offered to Harry he might want to take his robes off so they could see the difference in what he was doing. He took off his robes to reveal just maroon plaid boxer shorts. Tatum did a double take at his defined abs and the wispy hair on his chest. Harry make his arms grow bigger slowly, and then had his hair shorten an inch or two and turn blond.

"Good Harry, very nice, can you make your legs grow any?" she asked.

He pointed his wand at his legs and performed the spell. Quickly he discovered he must have made a mistake, his legs did begin to grow but the feeling in his groin told him his cock was growing as well. It snaked out of his boxers and Tatum gasped. Harry had grown a few inches larger in both his overall size as well as his cock size. He looked up to see Tatum smiling at his cock; she looked up and said to him, "Well done now you are a very big boy! Let's see how you did," and she gently pulled his shorts down to reveal a long thick ten inches of Harry's manhood dangling between his legs. Tatum grasped it, flexing it in her delicate hands. Harry couldn't help it, his cock began to harden, which only made it bigger, it soon was 12 inches hard and now facing up towards Tatum in its fully erect glory.

"Well, well, what a good student you are, I'm not sure what we are going to do with that, but I think we will have to make sure it's fully functional!" she whispered to herself, her eyes focused downward.

It began almost immediately, Professor Tatum Heartstring was on her knees sucking on this gigantic cock Harry had transformed onto his body and it felt amazing. Tatum didn't have to cast any spells that Harry could tell she was sucking Harry like he couldn't believe. Her head was bobbing up and down on his cock, her hands now on his pulling them toward her breasts which were already straining against the fabric of her shirt and bra.

His fingers quickly released her shirt and bra and removed them, her breasts literally popped out and his hands roamed over them, stopped to softly pinch her large nipples. She moaned in pleasure at his touch, her mouth full of his manhood. Harry couldn't believe this was happening he had never expected this kind of reaction from the staff at Hogwarts. Tatum licked his cock like a big lollipop and looked into Harry's brilliant green eyes.

"I need to ride this cock like a broomstick," she demanded.

She stood up and had Harry sit down on a plush chair in front of her desk. She then turned around and grabbed his cock through her legs and backed into his hard on. Tatum started grinding back into him while guiding his hands to her nipples. She was tight and super wet once his cock slide into her, his hands roamed from her large nipples down to her trimmed pussy, rubbing her clit as his cock slid in and out of her. She rode him hard, in his head a fantasy of actually fucking while riding on a broomstick came to mind that he quickly filed away for another day.

"Oh yes Harry, fill me up with that cock!" she screamed.

He obliged and quickly decided he needed to take control of this situation after her third very vocal orgasm. He pushed her forward so she had her hands on her desk bent over and stood behind her.

"I'll do anything you want Harry, just fuck me hard!" she purred.

Harry's cock rubbed Tatum's asshole gently at first and she gasped, but her ass pushed against his dick in a clear acceptance to his intentions. He slid in slowly and her moan became a constant note that didn't break until he was deep inside her.

"I want you to cum in my tight ass Harry," she whispered.

"I'm going to cum all over you professor," Harry replied with a smile.

He fucked her hard, her screams must have been heard in the hallway outside her classroom, but Harry didn't care. Tatum's ass shook with his thrusts and after she moaned a deep guttural moan he pulled out of her and sprayed her with his cum, shooting sticky gobs onto her ass, her back, her hair, and by the time she turned around into her open mouth.

"Oh my god Harry, that was spectacular!" said Tatum. "Now, you go get yourself cleaned up, you get an outstanding grade for this lesson."

With cum dripping off her hair, back, and ass Professor Heartstring left him and went into her personal chambers to clean up. Harry got dressed again and transfigured back to his normal height, but kept his cock at its big size. Smiling to himself he walked the corridors absent mindedly, walking into Ron coming around a corner.

"What the hell was that noise coming from Professor Heartstring's room a minute ago?" he asked Harry.

"Oh that, nothing to worry about Ron, just the Professor Orgasming after the deep ass fucking I just gave her," Harry said casually.

Ron's jaw had to be scooped up off the floor, Harry started to laugh.

"Your joking Harry," Ron said timidly.

"I'm not, right now Tatum, that's what she asked me to call her when I fuck her, is washing my cum out of her hair," Harry said.

Harry then told Ron all the details from his one on one with the Professor. Ron's eyebrows were lost in his hair and his mouth was once again agape once Harry was done. Harry laughed again at Ron's expression, and told him to have fun on his one-on-one tomorrow.

"Do you think she'll be that way with every guy?" Ron asked.

"Now, now Ron, what would Hermione say if she heard you say that?" Harry scolded him mockingly.

"Happy I was participating in class?" Ron answered laughing.

Harry told Ron he was going to take a bath in the prefect bathroom and said he'd see him later that night. Harry walked to the special bath and gave the password "Felix felicious" to the door. While not a prefect, Harry did have access to this pool sized bath because he was a Quiddich Captain. He paused right away though because he heard voices and people talking inside. That was odd he thought, usually this room would only allow one person at a time to enter, maybe they had forgotten to lock the door after entering, and whoever was here must of come in together. He remembered his invisibility cloak was in a pocket of his robes; he quickly threw it over himself and walked into the large room that held a gigantic bathtub the size of a swimming pool. A girl was on her hands and knees on the tiles at the side of the tub, her ass hanging over the water, she was facing away from Harry who noticed the second person was waist deep in the water, his blond hair was wet back, his tongue buried in her ass. The water came to his buttocks and was opaque with colored bubbles.

"Oh Draco, yes right there, lick my tight asshole fuck me with your tongue," moaned a familiar voice echoing in the large tiled room.

The ceiling was tall and arched and covered in small glass tiles of aqua, blue, silver, and white. A beautiful mermaid in a stained glass window filtered the outside light, but the skies were darkening and some candles had been lit that cast the room into faint shimmers that reminded Harry of being deep under water in the lake outside.

The girl was on the heavy side, her dark wet hair covering plastered to her back, she had large breasts that hung down almost to the tile that Harry could see from angled view he had of her. She had one hand holding her steady and the other was furiously working between her legs at her clit.

"Mmmm, Pansy, like this? Do you really like it sweetie?" asked Draco Malfoy in his signature drawl but lacking the sarcasm that often lingered in his verbal jabs. Harry noticed he was stroking himself with one hand while squeezing Pansy's ass with the other.

"Mmmm, Draco, I'm almost ready for you, give me a few more minutes of this baby," Pansy whimpered.

Harry kept walking around the pool silently, the sounds of echoing water from a few of the running taps and Pansy and Draco's voices filling the room. Harry stopped walking when he was about ten feet from the pair. Now he was on Pansy's side of the pool, her nipples were hard and large silver dollars with dark areolas'. Her eyes were closed in concentration, her breathing heavy and labored. The usual look of wicked delight she had in gossiping about other students was gone and she looked very strained and lonely crouched on her hand and knees.

Harry could see Malfoy still stroking his cock, it was thin but average size but Harry was surprised at Draco's body, it looked so pale and frail in the dim lighting.

"Oh shit!" Draco moaned as he shot a load onto the tile between Pansy's legs.

"Draco! What the fuck?" yelled Pansy whose head had dipped down to see what had happened between her large thighs.

"I'm sorry Pansy, I just got too excited," mumbled Draco.

"Get out!" yelled Pansy.

Draco looked as if he was going to retort, but he instead turned around and swam the width of the pool and got out dripping and limp. He grabbed his wand and dried himself off and grabbed his robes from a hook on the far side of the room. The door slammed shut as he left.

Harry was amused but at the same time felt pity for both Draco and Pansy. She slowly rolled over on the tiled floor, her naked body relaxing and her breathing slowing down.

"Fucking loser," she quipped. "Why is he the only idiot in this place who fancies me?"

Pansy eased into the water slowly and floated on her back across the water, parting the bubbled filled water slowly with her large hour glass form. Harry decided he would pretend to walk in on her on accident; he walked back to the entrance and flipped off his invisibility cloak. He then walked back into the bath and removed his clothes quickly. He was dipping his toe into the water when he heard Pansy gasp. Looking up in mock surprise Harry saw Pansy's face enveloped in bubbles, the rest of her was beneath the surface hidden.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know anyone was here, the door was open," said Harry.

Pansy's face went from rage to stunned silence as she looked over Harry's naked body, her eyes becoming unfocused as she took in his large limp cock that hung halfway down his thighs. He returned her gaze and a smile crept over his lips.

"Parkinson, what's wrong you never seen a naked bloke before?" asked Harry. "I figured you and Draco would of gotten this far by now."

Pansy's eyes came back into focus and she murmured, "Yeah well he is different."

"Different? Is he missing something?" Harry laughed.

"No!" she immediately yelled but she then said very quietly, "No, he is just not like you."

Harry began to walk down a small flight of steps into the bath.

"What are you doing?" asked Pansy in alarm.

"Taking a bath Parkinson," replied Harry, "do you have a problem sharing the bath with me?"

"I guess not, um, but I have nothing on either," said Pansy. "What will your girlfriend Ginny think if she knew you were in here with a naked girl?"

"I thought you were a good gossip Parkinson, Ginny and I are on hiatus, I'm a free agent, plus I've seen my share of naked girls" replied Harry.

With this news Pansy couldn't hide the smile which flashed over her lips for an instant. Harry jumped into the warm bubbly water and did a lap across and back. Pansy stayed in her bubbles and simply watched him. Harry began to float on his back, aware that his cock draped over his leg as he kicked softly. He circled Pansy in wide circles; she stayed submerged up to her neck and turned to watch him curiously.

"So are you and Malfoy together?" asked Harry casually.

"That's none of your business," said Pansy.

"So I suppose he would mind if he found out you and I were in here together," asked Harry.

"You better not or I'll tell everyone your, your…" she trailed off thinking hard for a comeback. "You think your so great Harry Potter, such a big man, so powerful that you killed the Dark Lord, so cool and everyone loves you and all the girls want to be with you."

Harry stopped floating and looked at Pansy hard, and then he smiled again and said, "I don't think any of those things Pansy, but I think you do."

Pansy's scowl faltered, she turned pink and swam away from Harry. She quickly pulled her body out of the pool and ran to her robes across the room, her ass jiggling with every step. Harry watched in amusement and as the door slammed he turned and swam another lap.

Friday had Harry in Charms all morning and by the time his free period came about after Lunch Harry was exhausted from his first week. He wished Ron good luck in his individual Transfiguration lesson and watched his friend climb out the portrait hole. Ginny was in a deep conversation with Pavarti and ignored Harry's glance toward her. He went upstairs and fell asleep, waking up when Ron shook him awake.

"Harry, she's a bloody whore!" Ron whispered to him.

"What, who is, what are you talking about?" said Harry through a yawn rubbing his eyes and grasping for his glasses from his table next to the bed.

"Professor Heartstring, I just got done with my individual lesson, and she was all over me," said Ron in a hushed but excited voice. "We had barely started the lesson when she had showed me how she could transform her body, made herself look like..."

"Madam Rosmerta?" interrupted Harry.

"What? No, she made herself look like a Veela, you know long blonde hair, kind of like Fleur, but with big breasts and long legs," said Ron quickly. "Did she make herself look like Rosmerta for you? Merlin's pant's, I would of cum right then if it had been me. Anyway she transformed herself and then had me take off my clothes so she could make sure I was doing everything right and all of a sudden she's tearing off my boxers and on her knees giving my wand a good polish."

"Did you bang her?" asked Harry.

"She sucked me so good I came in her mouth; she swallowed it all down too. I felt stupid but she just told me I tasted like candy and she couldn't wait to get another mouthful next week," said Ron. "I feel bad, like I should tell Hermione."

"Gee Ron, sounds like a great idea, you should definitely tell Hermione that Professor Heartstring gave you oral and now you feel bad about it, see if Hermione sticks around or if she sends a flock of birds up your ass," replied Harry sarcastically.

Ron said he would not tell Hermione, but Harry wasn't so sure if he was telling the truth, either way he spent the rest of the night playing Wizard chess with Neville while Ron and Hermione had to patrol the corridors together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Gryffindor Quiddich Team

Saturday morning came around and Harry and Ron went down to the great hall amid high spirited Gryffindor's who were either nervous for the tryouts or excited to watch them.

"Are you nervous Ron?" asked Harry.

"Not at all, I feel like I drank a bottle of Felix felicious this morning, nothing is getting by me today!" Ron said through a mouthful of scrambled eggs and bacon.

Hermione, who was sitting with Ginny a ways down the table looked over at Ron and seemed somewhat disgruntled.Harry, wanted to ask Ron what was going on, but thought to hold off until after tryouts if it was a sore subject. Instead he asked Ron his opinion of Ginny trying out for the team.

"You've got to pick the best team for the good of the house Harry," Ron advised, "she's my sister and you obviously have a history with her but if she's not up to scratch then you should pick whomever will help us bring home the house cup."

They finished breakfast and headed down to the pitch, Harry had a new Thunderbolt XP, which was the latest design out there. Ron had also received one from the international Quiddich association in thanks for all they had done to vanquish Lord Voldemort. They both did a few laps around the pitch on their new brooms. Harry was thrilled with its speed and handling, it could even outstrip a Firebolt which had been considered the top broom until this year. He landed gracefully amid the hopefuls and quickly dismissed all the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's that had tried to sneak into the tryouts.

After eliminating another group of people who had no business on a broomstick he was left with about 20 people. He first tried out the beaters, beside Cootes and Peakes there was three other boys and one girl who tried out. Two of the boys did well against one bludger, but when the second was released they ended up getting knocked off their brooms. The third boy named Guy Parrington did ok enough to make it to the next round. The girl, a 6th year who was tall, athletic, and had flashing blue eyes moved with grace and skill and could really direct the bludgers well. Her name was Dorothy Selpot and she wore her long blonde hair which was streaked with pink hair color in a long pony tail. Harry decided she would advance to some scrimmaging later in the day.

The remaining students were all here for chaser and keeper, although only one keeper other than Ron was trying out and seeing that he was a first year Harry was fairly sure he wouldn't make the team but was surprised he wasn't that bad stopping about 70% of the shots on goal. Ron was a wall; he didn't allow one goal from any of the Chaser hopefuls. He announced Ron the victor but asked Gunner Roberts, the first year to stick around for the scrimmage to keep for the one of the teams. Harry thought it wise to have some backups in place in case of injury.

For the Chasers Harry eliminated all but 6 after the first round. Demelza had looked the sharpest of the bunch scoring several of the goals on Gunnar. Ginny had been very uneven, she did manage one goal but also had some wide misses. Seamus had tried out and actually done ok. The remaining three were two 4th year boys named Anderson and Cooper and one of the 7th year girls that Harry didn't know too well named Rachel Hawthorne who had all flown well and passed with some skill. He split the groups up and decided to see them in action in a scrimmage. He put Demelza with Seamus, Cooper, Peakes, and Parrington versus Ginny, Rachel, Anderson, Cootes, and Selpot.

Demelza was again the strongest Chaser and seemed to work well with Seamus but Cooper dropped the Quaffle several times and missed on a couple of great goals Demelza had given him great assists on. The other side did well, Ginny finally began to score goals on Ron who still played well and Rachel was a real surprise notching several assists and scoring a few times as well. Cootes was outstripped by both Peakes and Dorothy so after a few hours Harry announced who had made it.

Harry would serve as Seeker, Ron as Keeper but with Gunner as a backup. The Beaters would be Dorothy Selpot and Jimmy Peakes with Richie Cootes as a backup. Finally the Chasers would be Demelza, Ginny, and Rachel Hawthorne with Seamus as the backup. He thanked all the people who tried out and told everyone he would sponsor a booster party that night in the common room.

Harry and Ron went to the Three Broomsticks via the hidden passage from the Humpbacked Witch and bought a few cases of butter beer from Madam Rosmerta, who Harry had a tough time looking in the eye after what had happened with Professor Heartstring. Ron was hitting on her hard though and Harry noticed the barkeeper was responding with more than her usual charm. She asked the boys to visit her anytime and they left and snuck back through the trap door in Honeydukes. They got the beer back up to the common room and Harry had the House Elves bring up some snacks, Hermione was upset over the fact that they snuck out of school and use of the House Elves, but Ron told her Creature had insisted on them taking the food and no one was after them anymore so why not celebrate a bit?

Hermione and Ron ended up having a big row in the corner of the common room. Demelza, Dorothy, Rachel, and Jimmy all were playing exploding snap and drinking butter beers. Harry who was watching them play with Gunner, Neville, and Seamus kept an eye on Ron and Hermione who after a good half hour of arguing ended with Hermione storming off to the dorms threatening to give them all detention. Ron stormed out of the room and was followed by concerned looking Lavender. Harry also noticed Ginny who had been quietly petting Crookshanks in a chair sitting by herself sneak up the girl's dorm as well.

His attention was soon back on his remaining team, Demelza was soon holding court over the group, she had always been really witty and cheerful but the days success must of given her more confidence than usual. Demelza had black very curly and shiny long hair and was short, perhaps only five feet tall. She had sparkling hazel eyes and a round face with rosy cheeks. She was curvy in all the right places and this evening was wearing a tight pair of jeans and a maroon tank top with the Gryffindor lion in gold across her C-cup breasts.

Dorothy was sitting with Jimmy on an oversized chair that had her half on his lap. She wore maroon shorts that hugged her butt well and showed off her long legs, she had a Weird Sister's powder blue t-shirt on that rode up a bit showing her taught belly that had a jeweled ring in her navel. Her hair was now draped over her shoulders, the long pink streaks framing her tanned face. She had a girly laugh that was charming and a bright white smile that contrasted with her tan skin. Jimmy seemed pleased with being so close to her, his muscled arms draped over her shoulder. Jimmy had dirty blond short curly hair and was well built; his face was long with a good strong chin and jaw bone. He was tall, over six feet and wore dark jeans and a tight gold shirt.

Rachel was sitting on the floor next to Demelza, her dark hair was tinged with a deep red color and she wore it short just below her ears, the bangs almost covered her brown eyes which were outlined in dark eyeliner. She had freckles that dotted her face and chest which Harry could see because she wore a low cut black tank top and black jeans with black boots. She had blood red lipstick on and also had tattoos of ancient ruin symbols running up both of her arms that looked pretty bad-ass. She had a few piercing in each ear and even a small stud in her nose that a blood red ruby in it. She had small but perky breasts and she was petite in stature. Harry noticed she kept looking at him as well as Neville with her large brown eyes.

The butter beer kept flowing as they partied into the evening, exploding snap gave way to drinking games involving being able to perform magic while drunk. Gunner passed out at this point and Harry and Seamus carried him up to his dorm. When they got back down to the common room it was 11:45 and the only people left in the room were Demelza, Rachel, Jimmy, Dorothy, Neville, Seamus, and Harry. Ron must have still been out of the room with Lavender, for Harry had not seen them come back. They were all talking about their favorite Pro Quiddich clubs when someone mentioned the Chuddley Cannons.

"Oh, I'd love to play for a pro team like that someday," said Dorothy.

"Really?" asked Seamus, "Would you do the pictorial like the Cannons did then?"

"What?!?" asked all three girls in surprise.

"Should we show them?" asked Seamus to Neville, Jimmy, and Harry.

The boys smirked and nodded, and Seamus and Jimmy went up to the dorm to bring down the magazine. Harry passed out another round for everyone while the boys were gone. When Seamus got back he had brought the Wicked Witches magazine Dean had sent them and tossed it to Dorothy.

"Merlin's wand!" Dorothy gasped as Rachel and Demelza gathered around her. Harry, Neville, Jimmy, and Seamus laughed as the girls flipped through the magazine, sometimes stopping to read and sometimes just gawking at the photos. Harry walked round to the girls, who at that moment had a page showing the two Cannon Beaters fucking the two Cannon Chasers as they were eating each other out in the sixty-nine position.

"There's some team unity eh?" laughed Harry.

Rachel looked up at him with a mixture of a smile and just plain lust on her face.

"That's fucking hot," said Demelza pointing at one of the chasers who was now sucking one cock while riding another.

Neville was now looking over Demelza's shoulder.

"You ever been the meat in a sandwich like that Robbins?" asked Neville.

Demelza smiled, "I haven't found the right buns to put around me Longbottom," she said pinching his ass.

Seamus almost spit out his beer, "Geez Demelza I never knew you were so wicked," he sputtered.

"You got more of these upstairs Finnigan?" she asked him. He nodded yes. "Well maybe Longbottom and you need to show me them," she said putting down her beer.

The boys looked at each other for a split second in shock and then both smiled.

"Right this way Demelza," said Neville offering her his arm, "Let's show you the wonders of the boy's dorm."

"Be sure Grainger doesn't catch you up there," called Dorothy after her.

"Hermione has been up to our room plenty of times," said Harry. Rachel and Dorothy looked at him with their eyebrows raised but Harry just smiled.

"I always thought she was such teachers pet," said Dorothy.

"She's broken more rules than you could possibly imagine, she just covers it up better than most people. Trust me she's no angel." replied Harry.

Dorothy shot an amazed look at Rachel and Jimmy.

"She does have a cute body, I'd kill for her tits," said Rachel holding her own smaller breasts and squeezing them through her tank top.

"Yes, that's true, but you have that cute little butt," said Dorothy winking at Rachel.

"I think the lot of you is gorgeous, we have the best looking class of 7th years in the school!" said Jimmy.

"Here, here!" said Harry toasting both girls with a bottle of Butter Beer.

"Aw, you two are sweet, and totally correct," laughed Rachel. "The only good looking girls in our class besides the Gryffindor's are Luna Lovegood and Pavarti Patil in Ravenclaw and Susan Bones in Hufflepuff."

"No Slytherin's make the cut, Parkinson's a cow!" giggled Dorothy.

"Agreed, she and Malfoy are on the outs too," said Harry smugly.

"Really?" asked Dorothy, "he is such an asshole, when I was a 3rd year he tripped me in the hallway once and asked me if all Muggleborn's were as clumsy as I was. I got up and kicked him in the balls and told him I was aiming for his fucking face. Then Rachel jinxed Crab and Goyle who were trying to curse me, she shot a bat bogey jinx that sent them to the hospital wing. I heard he has a small cock anyways."

They all laughed hard at this, Harry rolling on the floor and Rachel accidently rolling on top of him. His face was inches from hers and he looked deep into her eyes. She smelled like roses and her red lips were full and moist.

"Now this is some crazy shit- did you see this?" said Dorothy who was now sitting back on the chair with Jimmy.

Harry looked over at Dorothy who was holding open the Wicked Witches magazine on an article on engorging charms. It showed a witch making her breasts swell bigger and then smaller. Rachel jumped off Harry and ran over to read the article.

"Do you think it's that easy, just the incantation and your good to go?" she asked Dorothy.

"I don't know why don't you try it now?" Dorothy asked.

Rachel looked at both Harry and Jimmy, then pointed her wand at her chest and read the incantation aloud.

"Engorgio firmente." She said.

Immediately her breasts did swell in size until they were like two grapefruit under her tank top.

"Did that hurt?" asked Harry, Jimmy, and Dorothy at the same time.

"No, it didn't hurt but it tingles," answered Rachel.

"That would probably be your nipples, my goodness they are hard as diamonds!" said Dorothy, "That's brilliant."

"Let's see them, I mean just for scientific purposes, to make sure they look normal," said Harry.

Rachel smiled at him and just when Harry thought she was going to give him a smart answer she pulled her top off like it was an extra sweater on a hot day. Her tits were amazing, round, perky, areolas quarter sized and her nipples pointing out perfectly toward Harry. Jimmy wolf whistled and they all laughed.

"Go ahead, I know you want to touch," said Rachel to Harry.

Harry walked over to her and looked down into her golden grown eyes. His fingers traced their way up her abdomen over her ribs and he then cupped her right breast gently. Her skin was soft and warm but her breast felt rather firm. She shuttered slightly when his fingers pinched her nipple gently, her eyes closed and her breath shortened to small gasps. Dorothy walked over and cupped her other tit just as gently, Rachel eyes widened and she smiled at Dorothy.

"They are amazing, I have to try this," said Dorothy.

She removed her hand from Rachel and took her wand out of her pocket. Pointing it at her chest just as Rachel had done she said the incantation. Her breasts being bigger than Rachel's already they grew to the sizes of cantaloupes. She didn't wait for anyone to ask and just pulled off her blue t-shirt revealing a pink bra that matched the streaks in her hair and was almost popping off. She quickly popped the clasp in the back off; Harry was always amazed to see girls do this so easily.

"Ouch, it hurt because I had a bra on, but wow I totally get that tingling feeling," she said cupping her newly enhanced breasts. "What do you think," she asked Jimmy who looked all too eager to weight in.

He touched her shoulder and ran a finger down along her side brushing his hand over the side of her breast and then cupping it softly. He kissed her softly on the lips, his other hand closing on the small of her back and pulling her into his embrace.

Rachel turned to Harry and smiled, "I guess he likes it."

Harry laughed and touched his hand to Rachel's cheek.

"I thought you looked just fine before you did that," Harry said just before he kissed her.

Harry pulled her face to him, his hand running through her short hair, her bare flesh pressing against him. She ran her hands up his chest, over his shoulders around his neck pulling her small body into him. His hands roamed her bare back sliding down over her butt and squeezing it tight.

"I want you Harry Potter, I want you so badly right now," she whispered to him.

Harry glanced over her shoulder and saw Jimmy laying Dorothy onto a couch and sucking on her nipples. Harry led Rachel to a couch facing the one Jimmy and Dorothy was on and she climbed on top of him stripping off his shirt in the process. They continued to make out, Harry's fingers pinching her nipples slowly but forcefully which she was responding to with increased breathing and soft moans. She pulled at Harry's jeans flipping open the button and sliding her hand down inside them. She found his cock through his boxers and ran her fingers over it as it began to harden, she gasped as she realized his size. She quickly removed her hand and pulled his pants down so she could get a better look and what Harry had underneath.

Harry's cock sprung forth and flopped over his belly. Rachel's eyes got big and she grasped it cautiously. She stroked it slowly, pulling it up to point at her and then licked just the engorged head. A bit of precum stuck to her tongue and connected to Harry's dick for a second before the string broke.

"I'm not sure if I can take this, she said in a loud voice.

"Holy shit," said Dorothy from the other couch, her eyes on Harry's cock as Jimmy was pulling her shorts and panties off. "That's the biggest thing I've ever seen."

Jimmy looked over at Harry as well and just smiled, he began kissing Dorothy's inner thigh which immediately brought her attention back to what he was doing.

"Good luck Rachel," was all she said as she began to moan from what Jimmy's tongue was doing between her legs. He licked her shaved pussy vigorously and she began pushing his head deeper between her legs. Rachel sucked on the tip of Harry's cock and was stroking the rest, only fitting the first 3 inches or so in her mouth. He glanced over at Dorothy who caught his eye, she was fondling her nipples watching Rachel on him and squeezing her thighs around Jimmy's head. She mouthed to Harry "I want you too". Harry smiled and looked down at Rachel and pulled her off of his now very hard cock and kissed her deeply at the same time pulling off her black jeans and black lacy panties around her boots. She kicked off the jeans and kept her black boots on. She climbed onto him and he began running his wet cock over her wet trimmed slit. She backed into it slowly, feeling it stretch itself inside her. Inch by inch she slid down on Harry finally getting about half of him inside her. She was so tight Harry was fine moving so slow. He bent his neck forward and sucked on each of her nipples. She closed her eyes and shuttered whispering, "Cumming" softly. After a moment her eyes opened full of tears and smiled at Harry.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm so good Harry, you feel amazing, I've only had sex with one other boy and this feels so much better, plus it's with you and I've had a crush on you since I was 13, you didn't even know who I was until now."

Harry smiled at her and she began to slowly ride him, letting him fill her a little bit more each time. She looked over at Dorothy who was now on top of Jimmy sucking him while he ate her out. She seemed to get even more excited over seeing her friend sucking Jimmy, who had a thick long 8 inch cock himself; she fucked Harry harder and harder biting his earlobe and whispering how he was making her cum so hard. She came again, this time moaning out loud.

Rachel climbed off of him, and turned around so she was on her knees and had her hands on the arm of the sofa, her cute ass in the air. Harry couldn't help himself and licked her pussy from behind, his nose next to her tight ass. She was sweet and very wet; his face soon was coated in her juices. Dorothy got off Jimmy at the same time and had him sit on the couch, and then she sat on his lap facing Harry and Rachel, sliding his cock into her shaved pussy. She grinded back into him and watched Harry eating out Rachel with rapt attention.

Harry stood up and put on foot on the couch for leverage and eased his cock rubbing her wet slit from behind. He slid in easily now, and quickly started to pump into her deeper and deeper. Rachel looked back over her shoulder at him with her eyes wide and her mouth open letting out a moan. He pumped deeper each time getting inside her a little more each thrust. Her ass was so lean it barely shook with each thrust but his thighs couldn't touch her because he still had a couple inches of cock he couldn't get inside her.

Rachel bent her head down into a pillow and screamed into it, her yells being muffled. Harry noticed Dorothy had stood up and wanted Jimmy to fuck her in the same way Harry was doing Rachel. Jimmy was able to get deep inside her quickly and began pounding her hard. Harry liked the way her round muscular ass shook and her hand went between her legs to rub her clit as she stared at Harry fucking Rachel. Jimmy soon came hard from his grunts and Harry soon did as well, he pulled out and Rachel quickly flipped over and took his hot cum on her tits and face, some of it going in her open mouth. He collapsed back on the couch, his cock still semi erect and cum still coating the tip. Rachel was licking her fingers having wiped the cum off of her tits and cheek. Jimmy stood up, his cock limply hanging between his legs and said he needed a shower. Jimmy kissed Dorothy and made his way up to the dorms. Dorothy stood up and sat between Harry and Rachel, putting a hand on each of their knees.

"Wow you guys, that was really hot, Rachel you still have, wait I'll get it," she said as she bent over and lick Rachel's nipple which still had a splatter of cum on it.

She then looked down at Harry's cock, which was still half way in the air, she leaned over and sucked the tip, her tongue swirling around it and cleaned it as well. She came back up with a smile on her face.

"Thanks," Harry smiled, looking at both Rachel and Dorothy. "I'm glad our team is already working so well together," he laughed. He then kissed both girls goodnight and gathered his clothes and walked up to the dorm still naked.

He jumped into the shower in a stall next to Jimmy and quickly rinsed off. He walked into the dorm room and saw Neville, Seamus, and Demelza all naked on Neville's bed. Seamus was lying back on the bed, sitting up on the pillows enjoying Demelza sucking him off. Demelza was doing this on her hands and knees allowing Neville to fuck her from behind.

"Hey Harry," yelled Seamus waving as Harry walked in with just a towel around his waist. Neville nodded at Harry as well, his face screwed up in concentration. Demelza took her mouth off Seamus's cock and said, "Hi captain!" and then resumed sucking on Seamus.

Harry smiled to himself and took off his towel and got into his warm bed. He watched the three naked bodies for a bit, admiring Demelza curves, she took Seamus deep into her mouth and seemed to cum several times before Neville finally blew his load in her. Jimmy came in and sat on his bed watching them as well. Demelza had rolled over and Seamus climbed on top of her and fucked her deep and hard until he also came inside her. Harry was drifting off to sleep when the three had finally stopped and all fallen asleep on Neville's bed. Harry woke up around 3AM to someone coming into the dorm, it was Ron who quickly slipped into his own four poster bed and Harry soon fell back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Hermione's secret

The next Morning Harry woke up late in the morning, after the party last night he wasn't surprised to see he was the first of the guys to stir. Demelza must have sneaked out earlier because she was missing from Neville's bed. He got up and dressed, the movements stirred Ron, who yawned and looked at Harry.

"Breakfast?" Harry whispered to him, Ron nodded and slipped out of his bed still dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. They boys walked through the quiet common room and got to the mostly empty great hall. People were outside enjoying the warm day on the grounds, putting off their homework until later. Harry and Ron grabbed a spot at the far end of the table away from everyone and began digging in to a pile of bacon and French toast.

"Long interesting night then?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron blushed a bit and replied, "Harry, my love life is a fucking mess, seriously, and I don't know what I'm going to do."

"What happened?" asked Harry.

Ron explained that he had told Hermione what had happened on Friday with Professor Heartstring, Harry groaned but Ron continued despite Harry's verbal protests. She became furious with Ron, and it was all Ron could do to convince her he was the victim, that the Professor had forced him to let her suck him off. His argument finally won her over and then he had to convince her not to confront the Professor right then.

"Well done turning the facts around on that one, is it just me or is your nose growing there Ronald Weasley?" teased Harry.

"Well, her anger came back soon enough," Ron said.

Ron continued his story by explaining He and Hermione were patrolling the halls as they talked and they heard some moaning coming from what should have been an empty classroom on the 4th floor. Their investigation turned up two 6th year Ravenclaw girls who were in an empty classroom with Neville. Harry's eyebrows raised when Ron mentioned this thinking back to Kylee and Casey on the train. Ron confirmed his theory by explaining they found the girls topless and in their panties and they seemed to be in the middle of making out with Neville. Hermione got their names and houses and was going to write them up for Detention while Ron was ready to let the whole thing pass and tell everyone just to go back to their dorms but Hermione began to argue. She got upset that Ron thought the whole thing was a joke and that he couldn't keep her eyes off of the naked girls. At this point Harry did finally tell Ron what had happened on the train, although he did leave out when Hermione walked in on them.

"Those two were smoking hot Harry, I'm surprised you haven't gotten them into the room of requirement or some other good hiding place since then to have another round," Ron said.

"It looks as though Neville was already on that wavelength, I wonder why he didn't go to the room of requirement," Harry said. "I'm going to have to suggest that to him after I hit him for not inviting me to his little party, anyway what happened next?"

Ron launched back into his story, explaining that Hermione got distracted by what Ron was doing and let Neville and the girls off with only a warning. She then tore into Ron about his wandering eyes and his seeming lack of control around other women. She stormed off and left him to patrol on his own.

"So then next morning we had the tryouts and then we went to the Three Broomsticks and Hermione got pissed about that and said I must have been flirting with Rosmerta and she couldn't believe I was being such an ass, so she took off and so did I," he explained, "but Lavender followed me and tracked me down in the owlry. She let me talk over what was going on and gave me some girl advice; she also had some wonder sweets she knew I liked so we ate those. I gave her a hug for being such a good friend and as I held her, Harry she smelled so good and looked at me with these eyes, I couldn't help myself."

"Oh god, what did you do Ron?" asked Harry.

"We started making out, and the worst part was I didn't seem to care that I might hurt Hermione over it, I just wanted to be with Lavender. We must have been kissing for 10 minutes before Mrs. Norris came slinking into the room, even though I was a prefect I knew we had to get out of there so we ran off to the room of requirement," explained Ron, his voice getting strained.

"Ron, what were you thinking?" asked Harry.

"I was thinking with my pants, not my head Harry, and my pants wanted Lavender badly. So we got inside and looked around to find the room small and cozy with a roaring fire, a big four poster fluffy bed, even a furry skinned rug of some beast lying in front of the hearth. It was made for sex Harry, and we got to it right off. Lavender was naked and climbing all over me, we had only kissed when we were going out before but it was like she had turned into a wild creature this time. We made love all night, it was amazing, we were all over each other, no inhibitions, you know what I mean?" Ron whispered.

Harry nodded, thinking about Ron and Lavender, their skin glistening in the firelight as the entangled around each other, he imagined her as similar in body type to Hermione, slightly bigger in the bust though. She had full lips that would look good wrapped around… his thoughts were interrupted by a moan from Ron. Ron took a chocolate from his pocket and threw it back while Harry pondered what he had been told.

"Harry what the hell am I going to do?" Ron said, his head in his hands pulling at his red hair, "I love Hermione, and yet I really like Lavender, and at the same time I kind of want to fuck any girl who gives me the right look, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do Ron, your 18, a 7th year, already known for being a badass because you helped to defeat Voldemort, Quiddich Keeper for the best fucking team in the school," Harry said smiling at Ron who looked up and laughed, "I think I have a good idea of what your going through except I don't have a steady girlfriend anymore, so I don't have to answer to anyone for going out and fucking our new Chaser or watching our Beaters going at it like I did last night."

Ron looked up suddenly at these words with a look of shock and Harry told him what had happened in the Common room after he had gone off.

"Merlin's pants," said Ron, "what is going on around here? Everyone's mental!"

"Ron, you need to figure this thing with Hermione out, you two seem destined for each other, but maybe you both have some wild oats to sow or something. Of course I thought the same thing about Ginny, maybe that's what's going on with her I'm not sure since I have not seen her with any boys at all since we got back here," Harry said.

"You think Hermione wants to sow her wild oats?" asked Ron.

"Maybe," answered Harry, thinking about Hermione's expression when she walked in on Harry and Kylee, or even during their conversation afterwards.

Their conversation was interrupted by Hagrid, who stomped by and asked them to visit him that afternoon for tea, which they agreed to immediately.

"Good, an excuse to stay away from the common room," said Ron shoving bacon into his mouth.

They finished up and decided to take out their brooms for a quick ride until tea with Hagrid. It was an overcast but warm day outside, they got their brooms from the broom closet at the Quiddich field, and noticed the Ravenclaw's were holding their team tryouts that day and Harry spotted Kylee and Casey among the group on the ground watching some beaters knocking bludger's at each other. Luna waved at the two of them from the stands nearby where she was sitting watching the trials and reading an issue of the Quibbler. They walked up to Luna and sat with her to watch the trials.

"Oh hello Harry, hello Ron I was wondering when I would see you two, how are you doing?" Luna asked them.

"Great," Harry answered at the same time Ron said, "Crappy."

"Oh yes, well you seem to be having girl problems Ron, Hermione is quite upset with you, you know," said Luna matter-of-factly.

Harry always admired Luna's ability to never tiptoe around a subject, he laughed a bit.

"Harry, I know you been up to many naughty things as well, those two 6th years have been telling me many stories about you," Luna said nodding towards Kylee and Casey. "I would say I don't believe them, but I never judge anything unless someone can prove it didn't happen."

Harry looked at Luna with curiosity; he had always been drawn toward her despite her odd ways. She was a misfit, and so had he been for all his life until recently. Luna had not changed the way she acted, but since she her role in the story of Voldemort's downfall had been made public, people had begun to treat her with much more respect and seemed to give her the benefit of the doubt even though most of her declarations seemed far-fetched. She was wearing a short green plaid skirt that showed off two well shaped and pale legs. Her dirty blonde hair was a bit curly and she wore it up in a twisted mess that was quite pleasing to the eye. Her white blouse was tight and unbuttoned to show off a bit of cleavage, he even noticed a bit of her white lacey bra as well.

"Are you looking for some proof then Luna?" said Harry with a smile.

Luna actually blushed for a moment and then said, "Maybe we should make a bet Harry."

"What are we betting on?" asked Harry.

"If Ravenclaw beats Gryffindor, I get you all to myself for an entire Saturday." Luna said quickly.

"What if Gryffindor beats Ravenclaw, which is what is going to happen," Harry answered back just as quick.

"You tell me, what would you like?" asked Luna with a wicked grin on her face.

"I think the Ravenclaw's would owe the Gryffindor team some work, maybe you and the two Chasers," Harry nodded toward Kylee and Casey again, "would have to be our slaves for the day."

"Oooh, that's a good one Harry, I'll have to confirm the terms with them of course, but I believe we can make a deal." Luna answered.

"Alright, well better get training then," Harry said standing up, "always a pleasure Luna," and he walked off with his broom. Ron scurried after him and soon they were both whizzing over the treetops of the forbidden forest.

"I can't believe she agreed to that, we're going to flatten Ravenclaw," Ron yelled to Harry as they flew."

"Oh, I think she understood exactly what she was getting into Ron," Harry replied laughing.

Harry and Ron knocked on Hagrid's door a few hours later; both had very wind swept hair after flying so much. Tea with Hagrid was pleasant; his rock cakes were not as hard as they usually were. The talk was lively, they told Hagrid all about their trip abroad that summer. Hermione's name came up but Ron told Hagrid she was busy studying today and sent her regards to him. It was easier to make up and excuse than explain the details of Ron's and Hermione's love life. Hagrid was concerned about Ginny as well, but Ron quickly turned the conversation back to Quiddich.

The boys came back to the great hall for dinner, they sat with the Quiddich team and all had a good time, even Ginny seemed to be in a good mood and cracked a few jokes. Harry informed them they would train every Tuesday and Friday night as well as Sunday mornings when possible. The opening match with Slytherin was a month a way and he wanted to be in mid-season form by that time.

Harry did his remaining Charms homework that night amid the crowded common room, the 7th years mostly sat at one big table, although Harry noticed Hermione was not present. Demelza mentioned she had her own private room in the dorms because she was head girl and so she was probably up there by herself. Harry had a fleeting daydream of Hermione alone in a room, candles burning all around her four poster bed, her glistening naked body…

"Harry, what did you write for the 3rd question for Flitwick?" asked Rachel who was sitting across from him and bringing him out of his trance.

Harry passed his parchment across to her and she smiled at him as she looked at his answer.

"Thanks Harry" she whispered.

Harry looked around the table at the fellow 7th years. Ron and Lavender were giggling to each other; Jimmy and Dorothy were sitting side by side as well. Demelza was chatting with Ginny, Neville, and Pavarti. Seamus and Richie were playing chess as a few 6th year girls giggled nearby. If Hermione was here it would have been perfect, but Harry was troubled that she was off on her own. He would go up and visit her, but he knew one step on the girl's dormitory stair would have him sliding back down and bring everyone's attention to what he was doing. These thoughts were pushed out of his mind soon as the group began to break apart and people made their way off to bed. Ginny and Pavarti went off together around 10. Most of the boys made their way upstairs after Demelza, Rachel, and Dorothy left as well. Ron and Lavender used this diversion to sneak out the portrait hole Harry noticed.

Harry decided to follow the boys up when an idea came to him. Seeing the common room was now empty he decided to try out his theory right away. He ran up the stairs to his dorm and grabbed the invisibility cloak. He pretended he was going to take a shower but threw the cloak on and went back downstairs. Using the same magic that allowed Professor Wood to run up "invisible stairs", he ran at the stairs and never touched them. Harry was able to keep running up the spiral stairs, passing dorm rooms marked for each year, he passed the 7th year's dorm and kept going up finally stopping at a door marked "Head Girl". Harry put his toes down at the small ledge of the doorway, technically not touching the stairs. He held his breath as the steps didn't flatten into a slide. Slowly he put his hand on the door handle and turned the knob, it faintly clicked open but he could hear sounds beyond it that he hoped would cover his noise.

Harry peeked through the crack in the doorway; he could hear some music playing from a radio on a low bookcase in front of a large open window. The room flickered with a few chandeliers filled with candles, casting a soft glow about the entire circular room. He scanned the room slowly, Hermione had decorated it with some nice curtains, and a few posters of scenic French countryside's where she had visited with her parents on holiday. He scanned over an open wardrobe with many drawers, some had bits of satin and lace undergarments poking out, a few dress robes and jeans were hung up as well. His eye jumped to the bed when he heard a gasp, thinking someone noticed the open door he almost fell backwards but regained his balance quickly. He looked again and this time he almost fell back again. On the bed was Hermione, she was naked and her head was propped up on a pillow, her legs were spread apart and between them, her face buried in Hermione's pussy and her black thong clad ass in the air was Ginny Weasley.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Coven of Hogwarts

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing, Ginny and Hermione were both moaning, the soft sound of sucking and licking could be heard amid the music playing from the stereo. The music was soft, female voices sang of deep emotions and heartbreak, while a slow guitar riff strummed along. Harry noticed she also still had a black bra on as well, he actually remembered this one from when Ginny had been dating him. Harry quickly realized he had to make a decision on what to do, he couldn't keep peeking through a cracked doorway, it would be noticed eventually. He created a quick diversion by casting a spell at a candle on Hermione's bedside table that caused it to go out, her eyes momentarily darted towards the smoking candlestick and Harry softly stepped inside the room and closed the door softly. He walked on tiptoe crossing the room to stand next to the wardrobe. From here he had a side ways view of the bed, he also notice with delight that a mirror across the room from him showed an excellent reflection of what was going on, on the opposite side of the bed.

From his angle he noted that Hermione had barely any hair on her pussy, she must have shaved it, Ginny was licking her deeply and methodically, she would stop ever so often to look up at Hermione and take a deep breath. Hermione for the most part had her eyes closed, one hand was running over her body softly rubbing her nipples and the other was running over Ginny's head, playing with her hair and occasionally pulling her towards Hermione's spread legs. Ginny was holding Hermione's thigh in one hand and rubbing herself by pulling her thong to the side.

"I want to taste you as well sweet Ginny," Hermione whispered to her.

Ginny lifted her head and crawled up to kiss Hermione. Harry's cock was rock hard at this point, he couldn't believe his eyes, Hermione and Ginny kissed with deep passion, their tongues explored each other slowly. Hermione unclasped Ginny's bra and soon Ginny's perky breasts were being caressed by Hermione. After a few minutes of this, Ginny pulled off her thong and tossed it to the floor almost near Harry's feet. She was soon straddling Hermione's face and going down on her in a sixty-nine position. Harry yearned to be involved at this point, but was sure he would be jinxed the second he took off the cloak.

Hermione was the first to cum; she moaned a loud long note of ecstasy her legs wrapped around Ginny's head, her entire body becoming tense with the orgasm. Harry could see her face, wet with juices, she bit her lip and her eyes fluttered as they rolled in their sockets. After the orgasm subsided she attacked Ginny's pussy, almost fucking it with her tongue. She cast a hand aside and grabbed her wand pointing it toward the wardrobe and moaned "Accio double ender" and the cupboard burst forth and a large double ended black dildo. Harry jumped at Hermione's quick wand work, more out of fear of being discovered rather that what emerged from her wardrobe. Hermione grabbed the phallic object and glanced toward where Harry stood for a second, but she didn't pause rolling Ginny off of her, and then turning herself around to kiss Ginny and then enchanting the dildo to bend itself and begin fucking both of them as Hermione got on top of Ginny and sucked on her quarter sized nipples. Ginny began to work towards a climax quickly with Hermione sucking on her nipples and running her hands over Ginny's lips and through her red hair.

"Oh yes Hermione, Oooh, bite them, suck them while that big cock fucks me," moaned Ginny. "Oh Merlin that feels good, I wish I had a big cock to suck on right now."

Harry almost pulled off his cloak right then if he didn't think it would cause both girls to hex him. He had never know Ginny to be so wild, when they had dated she had sucked him off a few times and he had fingered her but they had never had the opportunity to have sex. Now it seemed she would like a couple dicks in her at the same time. Harry was sporting a very large hard-on at this point, he would of liked nothing better than crawl up behind the girls and take turns fucking both of them, but he couldn't figure out a way to do this without them knowing he had been spying on them.

Ginny came with a loud moan, her rapid breathing slowing down as her chest rose and fell with each breath. Hermione came up and kissed her deeply, her tongue exploring Ginny's mouth and delicately massaging her breasts as Ginny did the same to Hermione. The large dildo was still fucking Hermione hard but had slowed and was gently sliding in and out of Ginny.

A knock on the door made everyone in the room jump which was good because Harry was sure his shoes made a bit of noise. Hermione gave a weak "Who is it?" looking back over her shoulder as the dildo stopped pumping into her.

"Hermione, its Rachel and Demelza, We know Ginny is with you and that naughty little tart better be naked!" said Demelza's voice giggling.

The door opened quickly and all of a sudden Demelza and Rachel were in the room. Demelza in a see through black lace negligee that ended at her upper thigh and barely covered her large breasts. Rachel had on a dark maroon lacy boy shorts and matching bra that lifted her breasts and squeezed them together tightly. The newcomers drank in the sight of the two naked bodies before them, their eyes sparkling in the candlelight.

"Oooh, that looks yummy," said Demelza nodding toward the large dildo that continued to slide in and out of both Ginny and Hermione.

"Why don't you come over here Demelza, you look damn yummy to me," said Ginny in a throaty whisper.

Hermione rolled off of Ginny who lay there as Demelza crawled onto the bed and kissed Ginny deeply, their tongues dancing over each other. Hermione sat pulling the dildo from her and Ginny and then looked up at Rachel who smiled shyly.

"I'm so glad you let me into this club Hermione, between being picked on the Quiddich team and now this I've never been happier at Hogwarts," said Rachel.

"Your welcome Rachel, but it's not a club, it's a Coven," said Hermione.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry I forgot, maybe I need to be punished?" replied Rachel with a grin at Hermione.

A sly grin crept over Hermione's lips, she again pointed her wand at the wardrobe and said "Accio blindfold!"

Harry couldn't believe his eyes, here was four of the most beautiful girls he knew having a sapphoric orgy and he was condemned to be hidden under his invisibility cloak. He racked his brain to think of a way he could appear and get involved but his gut told him that while each of these girls might want him sexually, to appear spying upon them was a bad idea. He watched as Rachel was bound to the bed and ravished by Hermione, Ginny, and Demelza in turn. He watched the girls spank each other, lick each other, and in a grand finally worthy of Harry's wildest dreams all fuck each other with double sided dildos. It was three in the morning by the time Demelza and Rachel stumbled out of the room back to their dorms. Ginny and Hermione fell asleep in each others arms naked and still basking in the candlelight.

Harry waited several minutes before quietly sneaking out of Hermione's room leaving the two girls. He was in a daze, but one step on the stairs snapped him back to the fact that what was once a step now had become a steep slide downward. Harry fell awkwardly and rode down the stairs flying past the girl's dorm rooms. He spilled out into the empty common room. He heard doors opening behind him and voices calling out down the stairs. He quickly sprinted up the boy's staircase and glimpsed back to see a few first year girls looking out around the common room with a barely covered Hermione in a red silk robe looking quizzically up the apparently empty boy's staircase.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- A Curious Affair

Harry woke to the rest of the Gryffindor's making their usual din in the early morning of a weekday. He lifted his head and noted Ron was still not in his bed from the night before. I was sleepy but trudged out with the rest of the boys to grab a bite before Charms. Hermione stood at the portrait hole entrance blocking everyone's access. People were beginning to complain when she cleared her throat and asked for everyone's attention.

"Last night someone tried to sneak up the girls dormitory steps, we know this because the steps have an enchantment on them that if any un-authorized people go up them they turn into a slick slide that prevents you from getting higher." Hermione said as she looked around at the waiting crowd. "We know this intruder was a male, since that is why the charm reacted this way," at this a large group of first years giggled until Hermione shot them all a very serious look. She continued, "This is a serious offense and I will be conducting an investigation, I would like to remind everyone that boys are not allowed on the girls dormitories and if caught they will be punished."

Harry's mind flashed back to last night seeing Hermione spank Rachel, in his daydream he was just beginning to be punished by the girls in a similar way when the crowd surged forward toward the portrait hole. Hermione had let them pass and her eyes caught his as he followed Seamus out past the portrait of the fat lady. Harry sat with the 7th year boys during breakfast and they all were discussing the attempt at climbing the girl's dormitories. He noticed Hermione, Ginny, Rachel, and Demelza sitting down the table whispering to each other with their heads together. Harry stayed out of the conversation until Neville mentioned his invisibility cloak, he quickly responded that despite wearing the cloak the enchantment would still apply and unless they could levitate he didn't see how to get past it. Seamus said he could fly a broom up the stairs but most of the boys scoffed at this since brooms were typically not good at slow precise movements, which is what navigating the circular stairs on a broomstick would require. They continued this argument as Ron showed up to the table, his hair a bit disheveled.

"Ron's a Keeper, keepers are good at subtle movements on a broom, I bet Ron was the one sneaking up the girls stairs!" said Seamus.

"What the bloody hell are you on about Seamus?" asked Ron.

The boys filled Ron in on the details of what happened with Hermione that morning. Jimmy asked Ron where he had been all night.

"Well, if you must know I was with Lavender in the room of requirement," retorted Ron.

Jimmy, Seamus, and Neville wolf whistled and clapped.

Ron cracked a smile and said softly, "Didn't get much sleep though."

The boys all pounded the table and got looks from the surrounding tables including Hermione who scowled at them. Ron then whispered the graphic details of how Lavender prefers to give oral sex to Ron blindfolded and with her hands tied behind her back and that she loves it when "Ron-Ron" cums in her tight bum. Ron pulled a chocolate from his pocket and popped it in his mouth while enjoying Cootes, who shot milk out of his nose at this point and the boys laughed so hard McGonagall had to yell at them that they would be late to their first class.

Charms and Transfiguration both went well for Harry and he was just settling down for a night of studying when Hermione tapped him on the shoulder and asked him to take a walk with her. He agreed and even though his stomach was now churning with guilt as Hermione and him walked through the Portrait hole and out into the school. Harry remained silent, and followed Hermione's lead as they walked through the darkening corridors. Finally she ducked into an empty classroom and he followed.

"Where was Ron last night?" Hermione blurted out.

Harry was taken aback at her directness and looking at her closely, her anger.

"Why don't you ask Ron?" said Harry.

"Because that git won't tell me, I know he was up to something last night, he wasn't with you this morning and he showed up for breakfast in the same robes he was in last night. I also know that Lavender never came to bed last night, was he with her?" she looked on the edge of tears.

Harry's answer came in the form of silence.

"I can't believe that fucking prat and his little whore, how could he go back to her?" she muttered through her hands which now covered her face.

"He told me you two had been fighting," said Harry.

"We were fighting because he can't keep his wand in his robes," she sobbed, "I'm sorry Harry, you know I'm usually not like this but I thought we would be going steady, getting ready to spend our lives together, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do. Your both still very young though, you don't have to decide your futures together right now, do you?" Asked Harry.

"No, but do I want to know if he see's a future with me, and honestly Harry to go with Lavender is like me dating Malfoy," she winced at the name. "We had a long discussion about how Lavender and I don't get along and how jealous I was when he was dating her two years ago."

Harry laughed, but at Hermione's reproachful look said quickly, "I'm sorry Hermione, I was just thinking about you dating Malfoy and besides making my skin crawl it makes me laugh. Besides, you wouldn't want to date that wanker; I hear his wand is too limp to be of much use."

"Unlike yours then?" she said laughing, "You could club a baby seal with that thing!"

Harry smiled at her, "well you always taught me that it's how you use your wand, not how big or powerful it is, or do you forget when you broke mine?"

Hermione laughed and looked into Harry's deep green eyes, they had been through so much together the two of them, Working out the clues to find the Sorcerer's Stone, saving Serious from being kissed by the Dementors, battling Deatheaters, and even Lord Voldemort himself. The two had become as close as friends could be, but Ron was always there, either in body or in her mind.

"Harry, why would Ron choose Lavender over me?" asked Hermione, her eyes again filling with tears.

"No idea Hermione, you are the smartest girl I know, your funny, and if you ask me your absolutely beautiful."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione whispered as she hugged him tightly around his chest, "your just saying that." Her head rested on his shoulder and her hair was just under his nose. She smelled of Lilacs, and her warm body against his was blissful. He hugged her back breathing in her scent, letting it fill his lungs.

"I'm not just saying that Hermione, I mean it," said Harry.

Hermione looked up at him with her tear filled eyes and smiled. "Thanks Harry, you're the best," and she kissed him on the cheek. She then turned away and walked toward the door. She had left Harry before he had a chance to realize she was leaving. By the time he got out into the hallway she had vanished.

Harry saw no sign of Hermione in the common room; he sat at the table with Seamus, Neville, Rachel, and Demelza. He kept thinking back to what just happened with Hermione, he had wanted to kiss her so badly, but it seemed she was still hung up on Ron. He did his paper on memory charms, which they were learning. He was able to write quite a good essay on that because of his experience with Professor Lockhart in his second year.

Harry noticed Ron and Lavender who had been sitting off on their own get up together and look around the room, as if to see if anyone was noticing them. They began to move towards the portrait hole. Harry decided in a second what he was going to do. He closed his books and told the table he was off to bed, he ran up the stairs to his dorm where he threw his book bag on his bed, grabbed the invisibility cloak, and had it on and was in the common room by the time the portrait hole was closing. He stuck over to it, passing behind Demelza who he overheard whispering to Rachel "Wish I could go to bed with Harry," and then giggling. He was able to sneak out the hole without anyone noticing mostly because a couple of fourth years had started a game of exploding snap that had drawn most everyone's immediate attention away from his direction.

Harry stepped out quickly and ran down the corridor toward the closest staircase. He heard giggling from above and snuck behind Ron and Lavender as they made their way toward the 7th floor corridor that housed the room of requirement. He followed them as they paced back and forth in front of it and once the doorway appeared he snuck up just behind Ron who was holding the door open for Lavender and before the door closed Harry squeezed inside. The room of requirement had taken the form of a small circular tower room, much like Hermione's dorm room. A fire was roaring in a large stone fireplace that dominated one side of the room, there were also candles lit around a ledge that ran around the room at mantel height. Opposite the fireplace was a large four-poster bed that instead of the usual dark red curtains hanging around it had a delicate lace, which looked like mosquito netting. Lavender slipped on to the bed and Ron got them two full wine glasses that were sitting on the mantle. By the time Ron had turned around Lavender was already throwing her robes aside and was left dressed in a lavender colored babydoll night gown that was mostly see through and matching bikini style panties. She looked good in it, but it was a little frilly for his taste. Lavender smiled at Ron, who was looking her over with a smile on his lips. She quickly pointed her wand at Ron and uttered a spell, which hit him right in the face. His eyes went slightly out of focus and he looked at he quizzically. She smiled and told how great he was just then.

"What do you mean Lav, what did I do?

"What did you do, well you did me of course, we just fucked sweetie, don't you remember?" she replied.

"Oh yeah, well of course we did, and you loved it, didn't you?" he said slowly, like he was not quite sure it was true.

"Oh yes Ronald, you made me cum again and again, it was magical." Lavender replied smiling again.

Ron perked up and strutted towards the bed.

"Ron- Ron, can you rub my feet?"

"Of course I can Lav, darling," replied Ron in a somewhat sickly sweet voice that Harry had never heard him use.

"Please hand me some wine before you start darling" said Lavender sweetly.

He handed her a goblet and she laid back with her head on the mountain of pillows stacked at the head of the bed and sipped as Ron eagerly began to rub her toes. Some lotion practically appeared from this air and Ron began working it onto Lavender's feet. This was strange Harry thought to himself, Ron seemed to be bragging about how Lavender was this naughty minx in bed, but from what Harry was witnessing it seemed to be quite the opposite. Lavender then got a back rub, Ron painted her toes and fingernails, and to finish he sang her a soft 80's style ballad as she fell asleep. Harry almost fell over laughing when Ron went into a long Hall and Oates medley. He finished once she fell asleep and then he quite happily curled up and spooned her. Harry left as the heavy sound of breathing filled the room as both Ron and Lavender slept.

Harry walked back to the dorm slowly, thinking over what he had just seen and what he was going to do about it.


	9. Chapter 9

*quick authors note, thanks for all those who have reviewed, please do so more- I love to hear what people are thinking! This is a work in progress so I'm still trying to figure out how this will all play out. Thanks and enjoy!

**Harry Potter and associated characters are property of JK Rowling, I'm just making them do dirty things…

Chapter 9- A Plan Forms

Ron was absent from the dorm room again that morning, Harry did see him however in the Great Hall, but he was sitting with Lavender again. Harry ate his breakfast without joining in on the conversation the other boys were having, which was something about which Quiddich team has the best looking women on it. Harry had begun to formulate a plan, but he needed to be sure of what was going on with Ron and Lavender first. They were both in Potions with him next, so Harry made sure and sat at the same table along with Rachel. He kept an eye on how Ron and Lavender were interacting, he noticed Ron was cutting up some of the ingredients for Lavender as he did so and he wasn't really paying much attention to his own cauldron. Occasionally his eyes glazed over a bit but whenever he did so Lavender would come around and whisper in his ear and he'd perk up a bit.

Harry had a tough time keeping up with his own work; they were working on Tepidus Venenum, a warming potion that could keep the drinker warm even with no clothes on in the coldest night. It had a lot of ingredients and required strict adherence to the stir count. While he was not the champion potion maker he had been with Snape's old textbook, he had gotten much better at it under Slughorn. His potion was just turning the correct color of orange when he saw something he had been looking for; Lavender had whispered in Ron's ear and had procured a chocolate from her pocket which he took at once.

Harry spent the next couple weeks watching Ron and Lavender closely, she kept giving Ron chocolates as rewards for doing things, and Harry's suspicions seemed to be confirmed. In the meantime Harry was doing well in classes, his special sessions with Professor Wood were going well, she was very good at teaching Harry attacking curses, defensive spells, and generally giving him her expertise on being an Auror. Her tales reminded him of Mad Eye Mooney, although without the constant paranoia and obviously she was much better looking. She revealed to Harry that she knew Tonks and Kingsley, but she was never an in the Order of the Phoenix because she had been on an extended assignment overseas tracking down a Deatheater who had gone off recruiting in South America for supporters. She had ended up killing him in Peru and by the time she got back the battle was over and order had been restored. She had been so upset over the deaths of her fellow Auror's, she decided the best thing she could do was train the next generation while there was no imminent threat. So she decided to come back home full time to teach. She told him all of this after their fourth session together while they were chatting after a particularly vigorous workout. She was wearing a black sports bra with matching tight spandex shorts that hugged her athletic legs and ass. She actually broke down and cried, Harry provided her support, his arm around her small frame.

She looked up into his eyes, tears dripping down her cheeks, "Harry, I could have helped, I could have saved lives, but I wasn't there."

Harry understood the guilt, everyone who had been in battle that day had felt the same way; they could have done more, prevented another person on the good side from being hurt or killed.

"We all feel that way Carling, remember I had given myself up and been killed no one would of gotten hurt at all, said Harry.

"If that had happened we'd all be servants of Lord Voldemort by now, or we'd be dead," said Carling, "Harry, you saved us all from either of those horrible paths."

"Yeah, but I still feel regret, just like you," Harry replied.

She smiled, nodding up at him and told him she'd see him the next week.

"Quiddich Match versus Slytherin in just two weeks," Reminded Harry.

"I know Harry, I look forward to rewarding you," said Carling, and with that she turned and went into her office.

Professor Heartstring was also giving Harry lots of hands on training, but with her she tended to have her hands on him and was doing something rather profane. Over the last four weeks she had transformed herself into several different amazing looking women, and in turn had her way with him. Harry would do a couple of small changes to himself and for his reward she would usually be on her knees sucking his cock or bending over and inviting him to fill her up. Harry couldn't understand why she was this way, but to be honest he was happy he was getting O's (outstandings) for each lesson.

Hermione, who had been spending most of her time with Ginny, Rachel, and Demelza was in the library one Sunday afternoon alone when Harry spotted her alone at a table most students referred to as "Hermione's table". He sat down and admired how the sun shined through the nearest window lit upon her hair and face. She looked beautiful.

"What's up Harry?" Hermione looked curiously at him.

"Love Potions and Memory charms," said Harry in a soft whisper.

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" replied Hermione, now looking thoroughly confused.

"You asked me a few weeks back why Ron would ever choose Lavender over you, he isn't Hermione, Lavender has been feeding him love potions this entire time." said Harry looking her directly in the eyes.

"But you said something about memory charms," Hermione asked.

"She's using those on him as well, she has been modifying his memory and making sure he thinks he is doing things he has never done." said Harry, already dreading the question that was going to be asked next.

"What kind of things?" Hermione asked Harry bluntly.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, but based on what Ron has said, he thinks he has been doing things, sexual things with Lavender and I don't think he has," Harry trailed off while speaking.

"How do you know this Harry?" her voice shaking a bit.

"I saw them, I spied on them in the room of requirement," answered Harry.

"So he thinks he's been fucking Lavender, but he hasn't. So what has he been doing?" asked Hermione.

"I saw him paint her toenails, give her a foot rub, then a back rub, then he sang to her," said Harry.

"What!?!" said Hermione. Her face went from surprise, to anger, to a mischievous grin in the span of several seconds as she looked down at a diagram in her book showing a group of witches standing around a cauldron. Hermione Grainger was not a girl who you wanted to cross, ask Rita Skeeter, Harry thought to himself.

She again looked directly at Harry and said, "Well then, I think we have to think up a proper revenge, Let me take care of this Harry, don't say a thing to Ron until I tell you to."

"You mean let him keep taking love potion?" asked Harry.

"It's not killing him is it?" quipped Hermione.

"And the Memory charms?" Harry said.

"It's troubling, but she seems to be doing a good job of it so I don't see any long term damage, not like Lockhart," she said.

Harry thought of Ron painting Lavender's toes, suppressing a smile he looked back at Hermione, "I suppose not."

"How did you spy on them, oh wait… your cloak," Hermione said answering her own question.

"Yeah, I followed them the night after we spoke, I wanted to see if I could find out anything for you," said Harry. "I've been spying on them ever since to make sure my facts were straight."

She smiled and leaned over the table and kissed him on the cheek and told him thanks.

"Let me borrow the cloak tonight? Or we can both go?" she asked.

His heart leapt at spending some time in close proximity with Hermione, but he also had Quiddich practice and was usually exhausted afterwards.

"We've got practice tonight, but I'll give you the cloak before I go and if you want to check on them go ahead." Harry told her.

She nodded and replied, "I'd like that Harry, and I want to know how badly I need to punish Lavender."

Harry smiled at her and left the library to get ready for practice. After delivering the cloak to Hermione in the library, he walked down to the pitch with Ron and hour later and the weather was still warm and sun was shining over a blue sky. The team had really been practicing well over the last few weeks despite the lack of experience of some of the team. Dorothy and Jimmy worked as a team of Beaters as good as Fred and George minus the shenanigans; and they seemed to be building a great connection on where to place the bludger. Harry wondered if it was because they had started dating. He ran some drills where the beaters tried to unseat chasers who were flying at top speed doing maneuvers and they were picking the chasers off about half the time which is very good for a beater. He had the chasers wearing pads and helmets so they wouldn't get injured. After they had knocked Demelza, Ginny, and Rachel off their brooms about half a dozen times each Harry had them play a half field version of Quiddich which had Harry joined the Beaters on defense against the Chasers who tried to score on Ron. This proved difficult but his Chasers were excelling at misdirection plays that increased scoring opportunities. Harry enjoyed this part since he usually was on his own during games, now he was trying to shut down Ginny so he marked her while she flew around looking to get a pass. She kept knocking into him trying to get the Quaffle, and he'd knock her right back. He could tell she was getting frustrated, so he started to add some trash talk.

"Jeez Ginny, can't you fly past me, I thought you were the best chaser on the team," Harry said after knocking the Quaffle away as Ginny tried to catch a pass from Demelza.

"Suck it Harry," said Ginny.

"Oooh, I'd love to, would you like me to lick it too?" laughed Harry.

Ginny laughed as well, which was the first time he had heard her do so for ages. The two continued bantering back and forth the whole game and to Harry it reminded him of when they were dating, in fact the whole team seemed to take to talking trash to each other, but it was playful and cheeky. Harry could hear Demelza and Dorothy flying past, Demelza who had just scored on Ron after flying past Dorothy saying "I just scored on you again Selpot, better keep your eyes on Jimmy or I'll be scoring on him too."

"You naughty minx, I bet you would, I'd have to spank you if you did!" retorted Dorothy streaking after Demelza.

Harry laughed to himself, after an hour of this drill the sun began to set over the forbidden forest; he decided to call everyone in.

"Great practice everyone; we'll meet again on Thursday. Now hit the showers," Harry told them.

The team went into the locker room and undressed, the girls went on their side of the wall of lockers to take off their Quiddich robes. There were two large shower rooms which had a wall dividing the boys and girls sides but the walls were thin so you could hear the water running and the voices on the other side. Harry stripped off his clothes and got under the pounding water and let the warm water relax his muscles, he had bruises on his legs and back from jostling with Ginny while flying. Jimmy and Ron joined him in the room and they were both still taunting the chasers in loud voices.

"You ladies won't score against Ravenclaw with shooting like that!" yelled Ron.

"Go fuck yourself Ron!" screamed Ginny giggling.

"Yeah Ron, a first year could score on you the way you were forgetting to cover your left hoop!" Yelled Demelza.

Ron looked a bit taken back at that comment and stormed out of the showers.

"You got to him Demelza, nice job!" Jimmy yelled.

"I give nice jobs all the time Peakes, maybe you should ditch Dorothy and find out how good they are." She retorted.

"Bitch," yelled a playful Dorothy and a slap was heard, "told you I'd spank your ass if you kept it up."

Peakes laughed and turned off his shower; he left the room and grabbed a towel drying his large muscular body.

"Oooh, thank you Dorothy, I need to be kept in line, I can be a naughty girl sometimes." Demelza replied.

"We all know that, don't we Rachel?" laughed Ginny.

"Oh yeah, Demelza's the biggest tart in the school," said Rachel cackling.

"You calling me fat?!" yelled Demelza.

"No baby, you are fine, I'm calling you a slut!" said Rachel.

All four girls burst into laughter at this and quieted down. Harry shut off his shower and walked down a hall to a sauna room wrapped in a towel. He walked into the wood paneled room; it was small and had large padded benches that wrapped around three walls. In the center of the room was a stone table that had rocks that were being kept red hot by magical fires. Harry poured a bit of water over the rocks and stream quickly filled the room. Climbed to the second tier of benches and lied down with his back against the wall facing the door, a leg propped up and the other dangling down resting on the first bench. He closed his eyes and let the stream open his pores and relax his muscles as the sweat began to pour out of him. He heard more voices in the locker rooms and soon it was silent, a few minutes passed and someone opened the door. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Dorothy Selpot standing there in just a skimpy white towel.

"Watcha Harry!" she said in a way that reminded him of Tonks.

"Hey Dorothy," said Harry moving his leg slightly so his cock wasn't blatantly visible.

She seemed to notice what he had done and smiled. "Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Sure, good flying today, you would make a good seeker," Harry said.

"Thanks Harry, that's sweet of you to say," said Dorothy as she walked over to the bench next to him and climbed up.

"I just love this team, the girls are so fun and sweet and you and Ron have been great," she said.

"You and Jimmy have gotten close too," Harry said, "everything going well?"

"Sure, but we are trying to be casual," she said sitting next to Harry, her towel barely covering her upper legs. "I mean we get along great and all but next year we have very different ideas of what we want to do."

"Yeah? So what does a soon to be N.E.W.T. graduate like yourself fancy for her future?" asked Harry.

"I'm studying to be a healer like my Grandmother was, so I will go to work at St. Mungo's for a few years before I can get my license." she replied.

"That's wonderful that your going to become a healer, so your Gran was too?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Gran was and my mother was a Squibb who married a muggle. When I was born it was assumed I would not have any magic at all, but I was showing magic abilities by 3 months. My Gran was very happy; she died when I was 8, so she never got to see me go off to school. She was very well respected though; St. Mungo's named a ward after her. Anyway she would have been so proud of me following in her footsteps." she said.

"I bet she would be Dorothy, and what does Jimmy have planned?" asked Harry.

"He wants to do a world tour, go to Egypt, South America, China, visit other Wizards and find himself. He is unsure of his future and seems ok with going with the flow." she said and looked at Harry with a hollow smile.

"Yeah, well if I've learned anything in my life Dorothy, it's to live your life to the fullest. Don't let a second go un-cherished," said Harry.

"I think your right Harry Potter, which is why I want to tell you something," Dorothy replied in a soft whisper. "I want you, I don't want to be your girlfriend or anything, but I want you in a completely carnal way."

"Right," Harry said looking at her a bit confused, "so you want."

"I want this," she said interrupting Harry and moving her hand up his inner thigh and grabbing his semi hard cock.

"Okay," Harry said with a bit of a laugh.

Dorothy smiled and pulled Harry's towel away at the same time removing her own. Her tits were spectacular; they must have been D cups. Her tan skin covered every inch, no tan lines, he looked her up and down, and she reminded him of a Barbie doll with her long legs. He wondered where she was able to lay out in the sun naked, but her grasping his cock and beginning to stroke it quickly brought his thoughts back to the present. She leaned over him and kissed his lips softly, then traced a path down his chin to his neck and then chest, over his belly and abs and finally down to his cock.

"My goodness this is big, I wonder if I can take the whole thing?" she whispered to herself.

She licked it from its base to tip several times, looking back up to Harry's green eyes. She winked at him and then took his entire length deep as her lips wrapped around his girth and sucked on him hard. Dorothy attacked his cock and began bobbing up and down while she began grunting with each bob of her head. Harry ran his fingers through her blond and pink hair, which was damp from the steam and the shower trying to slow her pace but she resisted and continued her frantic sucking. It felt great, but Harry was still surprised at her tenacity. He had been lying back and she was kneeling on the bench below him, now Harry sat up and faced the kneeling Dorothy to allow her better access. One of her hands grabbed his ass and the other started to squeeze his balls softly, she was quite skilled at this and Harry was soon moaning and grinding his hips into her waiting mouth.

A few minutes of this and Harry was about ready to explode, he warned Dorothy of this and she just looked into his eyes and continued sucking him as he orgasmed and came in her mouth. She swallowed every drop and finally released him from the vacuum of her lips. His wet cock slid from her mouth and she smiled at him.

"You taste yummy Harry, I've wanted to do that for a long time, but even more after I saw Rachel doing it to you that night of tryouts," she said.

"My pleasure, literally," Harry laughed.

"I hope I wasn't to forward, I sometimes get a little excited," she giggled.

"I'm glad you get excited, maybe I can do something for you now?" Harry asked.

Dorothy looked down at his half hard cock and smiled again, she then climbed onto the bench he was on and stayed on her knees. Harry got onto the bench she came from and knelt behind her. Her cute ass was on display as he ran his hands up the back of her legs and ran them over her curves. Her pussy was bare and wet and his fingers brushed her slit as he licked her inner thigh. She shuttered as his tongue reached her clit and her began to lick her deep and slowly. She tasted sweet and tart all at the same time and his hands squeezed her ass as he licked her in a slow methodic rhythm. She moaned loudly as he gave her oral and soon was pushing back towards him trying to get his tongue deeper. Harry's face was soon covered with her wetness as she came while he licked her.

"I want your cock Harry," Dorothy cooed.

Harry stood up, his cock had hardened again and he quickly slid it into Dorothy's tight pussy. He fucked her hard and fast, really pounding her deeply.

"Oh Merlin yes Harry, your filling me up!" she yelled into the steamy room.

Harry held her by the hips and watched her tits shake with his every thrust; she soon screamed another orgasm and Harry knew he was not going to hold on very long himself. After her cries of pleasure subsided, Harry pulled out of her and she rolled onto her back. She spread her legs wide and put a foot over each of his shoulders. He slid inside her again and with the same machine like precision the two athletic bodies fucked hard for several minutes, this time Harry pinched her nipples as he finally came hard, pulling out just in time to blow his cum all over her tummy and chest.

"Wow Dorothy, you are one amazing woman." Harry panted, his body covered in sweat and glistening.

She just smiled up at Harry, "Thanks Harry, now lets go shower off," and she got up and led Harry out of the Sauna. He enjoyed following her down the hallway staring at her tight ass into the girls shower and they both got under a rainfall of hot water and kissed and soaped each other clean. They both got dressed and made their way up to the castle through the now dark grounds. Harry let her enter the common room ahead of him, so as not to alarm anyone paying too close attention to how long it had taken the two of them to come back after the rest of the team.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note:

Sorry for the delay in posting, once I got into this site and started reading other stories I got sidetracked, there is some really excellent stories and authors out there, thanks to all that have inspired me…

Chapter 10- Under the Cloak and into the Water

"Harry, wait!" a voice hissed from behind him.

"Who's there?" Harry said spinning around.

"It's Hermione silly, Ron and Lavender just went down the hall, please come with me Harry!"

Hermione whispered and her hand appeared from thin air and grabbed his, pulling him back down the hallway.

Harry ran along as the disembodied hand dragged him down the hall and up the stairs. Soon Harry could hear giggling from ahead and Hermione's hand finally let go and the cloak was thrown over him as well. Hermione was dressed in some pajama's, they were a two piece full length maroon silk set with gold trim, a gold lion embroidered over a pocket on her right breast. They were clingy and the neckline were they buttoned dipped down to show her cleavage. Harry's quick glance also showed no bra visible underneath. She fixed the cloak over Harry and they snuck behind Lavender and Ron as the two walked in front of the room of requirement three times. A door appeared and Harry and Hermione came through it just as it closed behind Ron, they immediately snuck over by the fireplace, Harry walking behind Hermione and guiding her with his hands on her hips. Harry had to stoop behind her so the cloak would fit over the both of them, his head almost resting on her shoulder, he could smell her perfume and could feel his chest against her back, the barely there silky material gliding over her skin underneath. Harry quickly realized this may get a bit uncomfortable if they stayed too long.

Ron and Lavender were practically reenacting the same scene they had when Harry had spied on them before. Lavender had thrown off her robes to reveal herself in a white lacy bra and panty set that looked appropriate under a wedding gown, Ron was offering Lavender a glass of wine, and just as Lavender flipped her wand from the band of her underwear Hermione quickly jerked her own and shot two quick curses at both Lavender and then Ron. Both had a dazed look on their faces, and Hermione did a couple more flick of her wrist and they both seemed to shake off whatever had just happened to them.

"What did you just do?" Harry whispered into Hermione's ear.

"You'll see," she mouthed back at him.

Harry looked up and saw Lavender taking the goblet of wine from Ron and down it with not even a blink of her eye. Ron smiled again and refilled her glass which she again downed. He had barely finished his own when she grabbed him by the front of his robes and pulled him towards her, she scrambled to pull them off of him and soon he stood there in just a pair of boxers. Harry tensed up; did Hermione just cast a charm that would make Ron and Lavender actually have sex? Lavender was on her hands and knees at the edge of the bed pulling down Ron's boxers and revealing the quickly hardening cock from underneath. Hermione now gasped as Lavender quickly started to suck Ron's cock.

Hermione actually backed into Harry as the scene in front of them unfolded. Her breathing because deep and Harry almost wondered if she was going to faint. Why had she caused this to happen, did she not understand what Lavender was going to do with her wand? Harry cast the Muffliato spell and now talked to Hermione a little louder.

"What did you do to them?" hissed Harry.

"I cast a memory modification and lust charm on both of them; I wanted to get back at Lavender by allowing Ron to have his way with her. I just forgot I would have to see it's effects," Hermione whimpered back.

"This seems like a weird way to get back at someone considering your using someone you love to have sex with them," Harry said in shock.

"Well, that would silly if I did love Ron, but I don't." said Hermione swiftly.

Harry looked at her with confusion and shock, "You don't love Ron?"

"I don't know who I love, but I know it isn't Ron," said Hermione, "I just forgot I'd have to see him naked is all, he is still a friend, and a former lover and it's a bit difficult is all."

"Well, he is definitely naked Hermione, as is Lavender now," said Harry watching Ron tear off Lavender's bra and panties. Ron started to hold Lavender's head and fucked her deeply. Her tit's swayed back and forth and gagging noises emitted from deep in her throat.

"Wow, he's really going to town on her." Hermione whispered.

Ron was at this point humping Lavender's mouth, his body was tall and wiry, his cock a bit bigger than average and thick and uncircumcised. Lavender had a good figure, her usual haughty look contrasting the fact that Ron was fucking her mouth. He eyes were watering and looked as if she had more than she could handle, Harry almost laughed at the sight of the scene before him. It was also fairly erotic, his best mate having his way with a pretty girl. Ron had now pulled out and was slapping his hard cock against Lavender's tongue. He then jumped on the bed and grabbed Lavender by the hair pulling her over and making him suck her again. He also positioned her so he could lick her pussy which she eagerly spread her legs for.

"So your making them actually do what Ron thought they were doing this whole time?" asked Harry now trying to control the fact his cock was very much responding to what he was watching.

"I figured it would serve her right and Ron would get his just desserts for being such a git to have fallen under a dirty and deceitful trick," whispered Hermione.

"You showed her," laughed Harry as he watched Lavender moaning as a thin line of precum connected her lip to Ron's thick cock.

"Harry, this isn't the only punishment I've got planned, trust me Lavender Brown will pay dearly for what she has done," hissed Hermione.

Harry just smiled, Hermione getting pissed off over from what Harry's perspective looked like a badly formed plan was amusing, her secretive further plans intrigued him though. They watched Lavender orgasm and then Ron got behind her and they began to fuck doggie style. They were facing toward Harry and Hermione, so they got a good look at Lavender's face contorting in pleasure. Harry couldn't help it; his cock now was rigid and pressed in the small of Hermione's back. He could feel her tense up when she first noticed it, and then he couldn't help but notice she subtly backed into him a little more.

"Oh yes Ronny, oh Merlin fill me with that thick wand of yours, make me your slut witch, fuck my tight pussy and spank me baby!" screamed Lavender.

Ron started to spank her ass as his cock rammed deeper and deeper. He then stuck a few fingers in his mouth and then fingered her asshole.

"Mmmhmm, yes Ron, Ron, fuck my virgin ass, make me your sex slave, I'll do anything for you! ANYTHING!" she yelled.

"Tart," Hermione hissed.

Ron pulled his cock out from Lavender's pussy and nudged it in her asshole. It glistened with her juices, and apparently it was lubricated enough to slide in, although Ron did so slowly. Lavender had a look of pain and pleasure mixed on her face as Ron slowly flexed his thick cock inside her. Harry's own cock was throbbing against Hermione's back and she was practically rubbing against it. His hands moved up her arms to her shoulders where he rubbed at them slowly, he wasn't even thinking about what he was doing. Hermione's small moan did alert him to the fact she was definitely responding to his touch favorably. Her hands slid down to his thighs squeezed them firmly.

"Oh Hermione," whispered Harry, "I don't think we can continue this much longer without revealing we are here."

"Mmm kay, Harry," Hermione whispered.

She slowly led Harry toward the door and they slipped quietly out as Ron started to pound the young witches tight bum, the sounds of flesh slapping flesh silencing with a small click of the door. They crept quietly away and Hermione dragged Harry to an open classroom. As soon as the door closed behind them she was kissing Harry in a most urgent way. She practically climbed up his body and pulled his head towards hers, her tongue invading his mouth. The invisibility cloak was tossed aside and sexual electricity crackled between the two. Following her lead Harry drew the buxom brunette towards him and looked deep into her eyes.

Harry had never snogged anyone like this before; he felt almost out of body as his arms enveloped Hermione and held her so close. They kissed for what seemed like hours and Harry had never felt so happy in all his life. When their lips finally parted, the once dark sky out of the window was beginning to lighten.

"We better go back to the dorms," whispered Hermione, "Harry, I want you to know, I um..."

"I love you Hermione," said Harry jumping in as Hermione paused.

"You do?" she asked, her big brown eyes filled with tears.

"I do," said Harry, he smiled at her and she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione whispered, "I've always have loved you, but Harry there's a problem."

"What's that" asked Harry, his heart beginning to drop into his stomach.

"I can't become your girlfriend, I'm sorry." She said, not meeting his eyes and staring at his chest.

"Err, why not?" asked Harry.

"It's complicated Harry, and I can't tell you everything yet anyway. You just have to trust me," Hermione said in a weak, almost tearful voice.

"OK, so what do you want to do?" asked Harry, not believing what seemed to be happening.

"We need to act like this never happened Harry, let's just go on like we never kissed and live our lives, I promise I'll explain everything to you soon OK?" said Hermione.

"Sure Hermione," said Harry feeling his insides turning to pudding.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I really do love you, and I want to be with you, but I can't, not right now" Hermione whispered, "don't be upset with me."

She ran out of the room in a flash of bushy brown hair leaving Harry going through the nights events in his head and wondering what it all meant.

The weeks before the Slytherin match went by with Harry having an internal conflict the likes he had never had since the decision to chase horcruxes won out to hallows. His best friend Hermione had admitted her love for him, and he had told her the same only to find she couldn't be with him for some secretive reason. He knew she was having sex with multiple women in her dorm room; she was also plotting revenge at Lavender Brown. All of these things seemed connected somehow, but who could he tell about them? No one, he had not one person to confide in that could be impartial and help him solve this riddle.

It was the night before the match when Harry decided to call upon the Prefect bath once again as a place to mull over his problems. This time the bath was empty, Harry walked in a daze to each tap turning on the magical water filled with bubbles and soaps until the large pool had filled up.

Harry dove in and swam a few laps before sitting on a submerged ledge, stretching his feet out and his arms spread out to either side on the lip of the bath and closed his eyes, thinking over what had happened so far this year. A noise from one of the toilets got his attention and his eyes flicked open.

"Hello Myrtle," Harry sighed realizing the emotional Ghost had peered her pudgy face out through a stall door.

"Oh it's you," she half said half sobbed.

"Who did you think it was?" asked Harry.

"Never mind," said Myrtle.

"Myrtle, are you supposed to be meeting someone here? It isn't Malfoy again is it?" asked Harry.

"So what if it was, he is sweet boy!" Myrtle yelled out.

"No he isn't," said Harry at the same time as another voice filling the room.

Harry and Myrtle both looked towards the door and saw Pansy Parkinson standing there in a silk green robe.

"You, you beastly girl!" yelled Myrtle, who twirled in the air and slopped back in her toilet sobbing.

Harry looked back at Pansy with a smirk, "I thought only boys got that response from her."

"She's a cow and a pushover, I don't know why Draco wastes his time with her, and what's she going to do to him beside freeze his dick off?" she quickly retorted.

Harry had a quick vision of Myrtle bobbing her ghostly head on Draco's cock and imagined the creepy feeling of when Harry had accidentally walked through Nearly headless Nick applied to his own member and began laughing hysterically.

"Wow Parkinson, that's twisted." He said wiping tears from under his glasses.

A brief smile crossed Pansy's face before her face returned to her usual scowl. Harry actually thought she looked cute with a smile.

"So, come for a soak then Pansy?" asked Harry.

"I was hoping to catch Draco in here with that ghost slut, we've broken up as if you'd care," she said matter of factly, "but since he isn't here maybe I will have a soak, hope you don't Potter."

Pansy took off her robe and put down her wand close to where Harry was soaking and quickly dove into the water. Harry watched her closely out of the corner of his eye. Her breasts were larger than any other girl he had been with, and they almost floated on the bubbles. She did a slow breast stroke back and forth; Harry could see her round butt occasionally break the bubbles as her legs kicked lazily behind her. She stopped after a few laps and turned to face him.

"Big game tomorrow Potter, I have a feeling your team will wipe the floor with Draco's, they seem a bit timid." She said looking Harry directly in the eyes.

"I agree, but since its Slytherin were going against I'd expect they would make up for any lack of skill or talent with cheating and violence."

Pansy's eyes darkened for a second and then again she half smiled, "you're probably right Potter, I'd watch for Goyle to hex you from behind."

"Why the help Pansy? Don't take this the wrong way but you're the last person I'd expect to have help or sympathy from," asked Harry.

Pansy took a few moments to answer, but when she did she was either the best actress Hogwarts had seen in a generation or being absolutely truthful; "Harry, I hate how I ended up on the losing side of everything, my parents were not Deatheaters, and they never took oaths to the Dark Lord. I saw Draco as the alpha male of Slytherin and I positioned myself to be at his side. He was an asshole to me, to everyone but I overlooked it as being the best I could do. I saw him rising in the ranks of the Dark Lord and I was enamored with his power. But then it all came crashing down, what was I to do?" she said with tears rolling down her eye.

"I realized I had made the biggest mistake of my life and I wasn't even an adult yet. When the Dark Lord fell he left a stain on any supporter or sympathizers he had, even if they joined him out of fear. My father died when he was asked to join in a raid against muggles and he would not come. My mother was sent to Azkaban for simply not actively revolting against, against…Voldemort." She said his name and a look of fear cast over her face for a split second.

Harry smiled at her trepidation, "Tom Riddle, as I like to call him was a fool, and he never understood or thought it was necessary to understand magic that didn't interest him. That was his downfall, that was why he was killed, that is why I was able to take his life and destroy him forever."

"To the victor go the spoils, that's what my mother always said, she died a few weeks after she got to Azkaban, did you know that?" she asked Harry.

"I did not; I'm terrible sorry to hear that, so you're all alone now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, because I am of age I don't live in an orphanage, but once school is over I have no where to go." Pansy whispered.

What did you mean the victor go the spoils?" asked Harry.

"Harry, you are now the wizard of your generation, you have replaced Dumbledore and Voldemort as the most recognizable and noteworthy wizard in 100 years. Whatever you do from this point forward will just add to your greatness, your going to become an Auror correct?" she didn't even pause to let Harry answer, "who is going to try and step out of line when the boy who killed the darkest wizard in modern times is on the job?"

Harry smirked but nodded.

"No one is going to stand up to you Harry, no one will challenge your power, and your potential is only limited by your own self restraint, your modesty." she whispered. "You have no idea what that means in the magical world, hasn't anyone told you this?" she asked, a look of fear and excitement on her face.

"No, no one has, but don't I need political standing to become that powerful? I don't vote in the Wizengamout." Said Harry.

"Harry, you know Dumbledore's history, he didn't come from a powerful family and he rose to the chief warlock, why would it be any different to you, plus you have ancestral ties to the Peverils, a very ancient and noble house," said Pansy. "You should ask McGonagall to discuss your inheritances and house standing, if you'd like I can help you, I was groomed from an early age to understand ancient customs and political maneuvering."

Harry thought over what she told him for a few minutes then asked her directly; "What would you expect in return?"

Pansy smiled in response and swam closer so she was right in front of Harry, her smile definitely made her more attractive he thought to himself.

"Harry, I can't ask for much, but for your protection. You could be my master and I your concubine. I wouldn't expect anything other than your protection, but you could have anything I have to offer, anything Harry." She almost purred the last line to Harry.

"Really?" asked Harry, his mind racing, "and from what I've picked up from Professor Binz concubines are like Mistresses, not wives but their purpose is to serve the master they have been bonded to? I'm guessing since my power is so great I would be able to take many Concubines or wives, is that your thought as well?" he asked the buxom girl.

"Yes, you would be able to have multiple wives and mistresses if you desire, and they would all be under your protection. For someone like me, my mother in Azkaban and my head of house dead, you're my only hope for a decent life Harry," said Pansy.

"What you're asking for is a lot, especially since your treatment of my friends and I have been nothing short of hostile in the past. But if I learned anything from the crusty old man Dumbledore, it's that to forgive people is a power that is rarely used by those who are considered great, but it is forgiveness that makes them truly great. Plus you are now an orphan, and if anyone can understand that it is myself," said Harry. "I will take your request under advisement."

"Do you mean it, of course you do you're a Gryffindor." Pansy smirked.

"And you're a Slytherin, so while this deal would ultimately be benifiting you," Harry said emphasizing the you, "I would want to take full advantage of all your assets immediately."

Pansy looked at him with raised eyebrows, then a smile crept over her lips.

"Touche, Harry, how very Slytherin of you," she said swimming closer to him still her breasts now touching his toned chest.

Pansy's hand ran down Harry's chest, grazing his abs and finally wrapping around his thick member. His half erection soon became rigid as her delicate fingers began to stroke him. Harry ran his hands up her sides and cupped her large breasts in each hand. He weighted them each , loving their fullness and shear size. Her nipples became hard with his touch and she let out a soft moan as he sucked each nipple hard.

"Oh yes Harry, I've wanted this for a long time, I have just but one rule," she moaned. "Until we finalize our arrangement, no vaginal intercourse. But I wouldn't mind you buggering my arse with this big cock of yours."

At first Harry was going to object to any demand Pansy was going to give, but her offer intrigued him to the point that he would agree. His nod to her put a big smile on her face and he felt an even deeper desire to have her, to fuck her deep and hard and with no hibitions. She grabbed the side of the bath, and guided him behind her by simply leading him with his cock. The warm bubbly water was a natural lubricant and soon his cock was poking into her asshole. She pushed her backside backwards controlling the speed at which he entered her. It was like a warm hot vice was wrapped around his cock and wouldn't let go. Pansy squirmed backward until Harry was deep inside her. Then she began to rock back and forth slowly, only a centimeter at a time at first, but soon Harry's cock was plunging into her a few inches at a time. His hands found her round hips and roamed over her ample bottom.

"Oh my Merlin, your cock is fucking huge Harry, keep pumping that thing into me," she moaned.

Harry did as he asked, and his hands moved up to grab hold of Pansy's slippery breasts. She bent in towards the water, her lips and nose just barely staying above the bubbles in the water. One of her hands went off of the edge and ran between her legs to play with her clit while Harry continued his fucking deeper and harder. Soon Pansy reached her hand out for her wand, for a split second Harry worried she was going to jinx him, but she cast a spell on herself and submerged her head, now emcompassed with the bubblehead charm. Harry was bale to pound deeper and deeper into the completely submerged Pansy.

The feeling was unusual, like having sex in space Harry thought to himself, as Pansy was now practically weightless and he fucked her with no restraint. He could tell she had cum when a series of bubbles broke the surface and she became a little limper. She slid off his cock and he quickly felt her hands rubbing his length again. A few seconds later her mouth wrapped itself around his cock head and she began sucking him with the skill of a professional.

Not needing to come up for air Pansy grabbed his balls and played gently with them while bobbing her head deeper and deeper on his shaft. Soon Harry couldn't hold back any more and he squirted several thick creamy loads coating Pansy's tonsils. A few seconds later she resurfaced and the bubble around her head popped. She had the biggest grin on her face that Harry had ever seen on her.

"Harry that was the best fucking I've ever had, if I had know you were this big of a stud I would have been shagging you 1st year." Pansy giggled.

"Well, that was the first anal sex I've ever had, so thanks for showing me all I've been missing Pansy," replied Harry.

"My pleasure Harry, think about what I've asked of you. Go see McGonagall and have her explain what your in for when your graduate, then see me again and we can discuss our arrangement." Pansy whispered in his ear. "Now tomorrow go pound the Slytherin Quidditch team like you did me."

With that she climbed out of the pool, her body glistening and wrapped her ample curves up into her robe. She walked from the bath and only turned once to wink at Harry and was then gone.

"Well that was interesting…" Harry said aloud to the empty bath.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

Harry awoke the next morning as relaxed as he had ever been before a Qudditch match. He roused his dorm mates and together they came down to the common room where most of the house seemed to be gathering to head down to breakfast united. They cheered as Harry, Ron, and Jimmy entered the room. The cheering continued as seconds later Ginny, Demelza, Rachel, and Dorothy descended the girl's dorm staircase. The whole house then walked down together, a new version of "Weasley is our King" was being sung, now including each team member having a verse describing their virtues. Harry's part of the song was at the end, and he laughed at how his verse was altered.

_Potter is our king,_

_Potter is our king_

_He killed old Voldy, now he's moldy!_

_Potter is our king_

_Potter always catches the golden snitch_

_He always scratches the ladies itch_

_That's why Gryffindor's all sing_

_Potter is our king,_

_Pottery is our king_

_He killed old Voldy, now he's moldy!_

_Potter is our king_

_Potter was the chosen one_

_He always makes the ladies cum_

_Potter will make sure that the enemy is done_

_Potter is our king_

The last refrain was sung as the house made its way into the great hall, most of the other houses were already seated eating and laughter rung through the great hall as the song was finished. The Slytherin's booed of course, Harry noted Pansy was silent during this and he winked at her. The team sat together and has a hearty meal, soon it was time to head to the pitch and Harry led the team across the sweeping lawn to the locker room. The weather was sunny and a crisp fall chill was in the air, otherwise it was perfect out.

"Alright you lot, let's kick the shit out of these poof's," said Harry in a short but direct pre-game speech.

The team came out to wild applause and after meeting the Slytherin team at the middle of the field, Harry did the traditional handshake with Draco the Slytherin captain, each trying to resist punching the other in the face. Madam Hooch released the Snitch and Bludgers who all shot off into the air and threw the Quaffle up in the air. The match had begun.

It was quick to see that the Gryffindor had the advantage with their chasers. The team of Demelza, Ginny, and Rachel were faster and maneuvered with the fluidity of a world cup team. They barraged the Slytherin keeper with shots and kept stealing passes the opposing chasers tried to make to each other. After the half field practices that the Gryffindor's had done had conditioned them well to the rough play the Slytherin's were trying to turn the match into. But the Chasers were used to this and they didn't mind knocking the brutes on Slytherin around when they could.

Fifteen minutes into the match and Gryffindor was up 50-0, Slytherin hadn't even had a decent shot on goal yet. Harry and Malfoy were circling the pitch, each marking the other but so far they had ignored each other scanning the area for the golden winged ball. Draco was flying towards his own goal post, Jimmy shot a bludger straight at him whom Malfoy easily avoided, and Draco began taunting Jimmy when Harry saw Dorothy whack the same bludger towards the back of Malfoy's head.

Crack! The sound rung out as Malfoy was sent shooting off his broom and fall 20 feet on to the pitch. Timeout was called by the Slytherin keeper and soon the Slytherin's were huddled around their fallen captain while Harry got his team together.

"Selpot, that was bloody brilliant, people are going to talk about that hit for generations. As for the rest of you lot, I'll try and get the snitch soon so this can be a clean shutout," yelled Harry.

Malfoy eventually got to his feet and soon the game was on again, Demelza and Ginny each scored two goals and the Lions were up 90-0. Ron had an amazing save where he avoided a bludger and then had to do a sloth grip roll and ended up kicking the Quaffle to Rachel for an easy assist. It was soon becoming a blow out. Harry and Malfoy were flying in tandem, Malfoy searching for the snitch which had been completely elusive. Harry spotted it first, but too his horror Malfoy saw it seconds later and they both shot off toward the Lions left goal post, where three feet above the ground the snitch hovered glinting in the sun.

Malfoy was a few yards in front of Harry when they started their streaking descent, but Harry caught him with about 20 yards to go. They were neck and neck and Malfoy had a better line to the snitch, Harry quickly yelled out, "Pansy's ass is so tight Malfoy, I can't believe you stopped tapping that, although she did say I fill her up whereas you just seemed a small tickle."

Malfoy's eyes nearly popped out of his skull and Harry took his momentary spluttering to reach across his chest and grab the snitch, he then quickly grabbed the goal post he was about to fly straight into and swung around it, leaped off his broom and did a graceful rolling landing ending in a bow to the now roaring crowd. Gryffindor had won 250-0, the biggest blowout in recent memory.

Hugs and kisses were all exchanged between the team mates, and the swelling crowd ushered the winning team back to the school, deep in song of "Weasley is our King" with the revised lyrics. The common room was a rowdy party that began after the game and continued through dinner and into the night. Harry, Neville, and Jimmy snuck out to the Three Broomsticks and brought back several cases of Butter beer, Hermione saw them coming through the portrait hole and gave Harry a frown, but after he shot her a quick puppy dog eye look she smirked and rolled her eyes. A group of first year girls entertained everyone with an a capella version of Weasley is our king to much applause, a few fourth years created an impressive flying model version of the match that played itself out over the heads of everyone. The end of the match had the model of Malfoy exploding into flame to roaring approval.

As the night got later, younger students began dropping out of the festivities, a second year boy getting sent off to bed after stumbling around half drunk and making a pass at the fat lady. Around Ten, Neville and Ron made off with Lavender and Pavarti through the portrait hole. Harry noticed this and quickly looked to find Hermione who also had noted the disappearance and nodded to Harry upon realizing he was looking toward her. She resumed her conversation with Ginny and soon the two of them also went out of the portrait hole as well, Harry was the only one who noticed they were holding hands.

Turning his thoughts to present company, Harry looked around him. Dorothy and Rachel were practicing some sort of synchronized dance to a song that kept playing on the wizard wireless. They both had on the team color short gold shorts and maroon tank tops that hugged their curves incredibly well. Demelza was sitting next to him in a similar outfit, but she had a gold and black plaid skirt that went halfway down her thigh and the same maroon tank top, Harry had a great view of her ample cleavage, and she was leaning up next to him flirting every chance she got.

Seamus and Jimmy were whistling cat calls at Dorothy and Rachel and slamming back Butter beers. They only others left in the room were a group of 5th years who were off in the corner playing some sort of card game. Demelza put Harry's hand on her leg, letting him run his hand over it and feeling how smooth and soft her skin was.

A loud bumping song came on the wireless, it was Hip hop and definitely by muggles, but the beat was really good and the hook sounded remarkably familiar, like something her heard at the Dursley's. His aunt Petunia loved musicals, he recognized the chorus from the musical Annie, one of his favorites, he remembered as a very little boy listening to the songs from his cupboard and wishing he would be removed from the Dursley's and adopted by some wonderful rich couple.

Demelza squealed and began to dance with Rachel and Dorothy; they all knew the song because they started doing a grinding dance to it. At one point all three were sticking out their butt's front to back and grinding into the girl behind them. Harry was sure that Seamus and Jimmy had to be sporting the same wood he was at this point.

"I don't know about a hard knock life, but I am hard looking at you three," Harry said when the song was over.

"Maybe we should move this party somewhere a little more private Harry," Demelza said to him with a wink.

"Ladies, should we explore the mysteries of the 7th year boy's dorm?" asked Seamus.

All three girls giggled and followed Harry, Seamus, and Jimmy up the dorm stairs. The only other person in the room was Ritchie, who had had a fire whiskey drinking contest with several 6th year boys and had won, but passed out soon after. He was lying face down in his boxer shorts, Dorothy went over and pulled them down a bit and whipped out some eye liner, she wrote on his upper butt cheeks "Too Drunk to Fuck" and everyone was rolling on the floor for several minutes. When Harry finally got done wiping the tears out of his eyes he found Demelza at his side guiding him into his bed.

"It's taken us much too long to get to this part Potter, I need to show my captain some gratitude," she whispered as her hands found their way under his shirt and began peeling off his clothes.

Harry put his hands behind his head and relaxed as his curvy chaser stripped him naked and began kissing him from his lips down to his nipples which she nibbled on and then worked his way down over his abs to his now throbbing member. She began licking him from his balls to the tip of his shaft flicking her tongue on his tip before licking his shaft again. Over and over she did this; teasing his cock and making the nerve centers vibrate. Finally she took his head in her lips and slowly sucked him in about 8 inches deep. Her hazel eyes were locked onto his own emerald green and they flashed with passion and watered slightly.

Demelza was obviously talented in more than just what she could do on the pitch; Harry had never been sucked like this before. Her technique was flawless; it was almost like her teeth had disappeared to be replaced by another set of lips. Her suction was steady and never seemed to waiver, while Harry could tell she was breathing as per normal. Her tongue then seemed to grow width wise and wrap around his shaft, like she was rolling her tongue, but wrapping him up like the meat in a burrito. It was the strangest but most intense blow job Harry had ever received.

Other people moaning in the room told Harry he wasn't the only one getting some action, glancing quickly around Harry saw Dorothy and Jimmy on his bed in a very similar position, and Seamus had Rachel bent over his bed and had his face in her ass, Harry couldn't tell where he was licking her but she seemed to enjoy it thoroughly. Demelza started a low humming song as she sucked him which only pushed Harry closer to the edge.

Harry Whispered to her, "I'm gonna blow if you don't stop."

This only made Demelza increase her bobbing, still having her eyes locked on Harry. He quickly could take no more and released, shooting deep into her mouth and she swallowed everything. She kept his cock in her mouth, her tongue (or was it tongues?) slithering around his shaft like snakes. The waves of ecstasy were finally allowing Harry to think clearly, and he quickly lifted her up and had her clothes off in a pool on the floor in seconds. Taking a moment to admire her body, her petite size competed with her exaggerated curves. Her dark olive skin and black hair made her exotic, her nipples stood out hard and erect, her tits still perky but very large. Her ass was round and bubbled out but was firmly toned, made Harry want to run his hands over and massage them, which he did. She sighed as his hands worked their way up her back and shoulders, and then plunging down to her buttocks and upper thighs. She stuck her ass up in reaction to his touch, allowing for better access.

Harry conjured baby lotion from thin air with another wand flick warmed it and poured it all over Demelza's back. She sighed as his hands began to work over her olive skin, making it glisten. His cock began poking between her butt cheeks and she slid her hips up to give him access to her dripping pussy. He continued to rub the lotion in over her back and shoulders, but now every time he leaned forward, running his oiled hands over her toned back, he slid inside her very moist and hot box.

"Oh my god yes Harry, Oooh give me that thick hard cock," she purred.

"Oooh Jimmy, fuck me baby!" yelled a sweaty Dorothy who was straddled on the lap of the naked Peakes who was on his knees and fucking her in an athletic move.

Seamus added his own soundtrack to the mix by fucking Rachel, who was bent over his bed biting on a pillow and whimpering, the sound of flesh slapping together keeping a metronome like pace to the room.

Harry quickly fell into the same rhythm Seamus was doing and soon all three girls were cumming in unison, when they did so a flash of light covered the room for a second.

"What the hell was that?" asked Seamus still pumping his cock into Rachel who was now softly moaning into the pillow.

"Don't know Seamus," panted Demelza, "but it felt amazing, Harry do you and Seamus mind if we do something a little unusual?"

Harry shook his head and Seamus pulled out of Rachel so that she fell to her side and looked at Demelza. Demelza mouthed something to Rachel, who smiled instantly and shook her head approvingly. Rachel got up and came to the bedside of where Harry was now kneeling and Demelza was lying on her side. Seamus followed her, his 6 inch cock bobbing along leading the way.

"Merlin Harry, you gonna club a baby seal with that thing?" joked Seamus nodding towards Harry's cock.

"No he isn't, but it feels fucking amazing," said Demelza as she and Rachel and giggled in unison.

Rachel jumped onto the bed and the girls got into a sixty nine position, Rachel on top of Demelza, her face close to Harry and they began to lick each other. It was one of the hottest things Harry had seen. Rachel looked up at him and her hands stretched open Demelza's wet pussy as an invitation. Harry looked over at Seamus who winked at him and got on the bed behind Rachel where Demelza was lapping away. Harry plunged into Demelza again, but was quickly aware of how Rachel's tongue seemed to be snaking around his cock as he pumped into the olive skinned beauty, his hands now holding her spread legs wide.

Seamus was pumping into Rachel from behind and Harry could see his slick cock wet with her juices, he also noticed an incredibly long tongue doing something similar to what was currently happening to his own. Both of them must of either be transfiguring their tongues or have some other unknown ability Harry thought to himself. Looking over at Jimmy and Dorothy they were now on their sides, both facing toward Harry's bed, Jimmy still fucking Dorothy from behind while she overtly played with her clit and nipples while watching the four way in front of them.

Soon Seamus pumped his gooey load into Rachel and Demelza licked his balls and shaft clean before driving her long dexterous tongue into Rachel dripping box. After seeing Seamus go off Harry was ready for his second release of the night. He declared his intentions and Demelza pushed back against his member in a sign of clearly wanting his seed inside her. Pumping away Harry lost his load again and filled the olive skinned beauty with his hot white seed.

Dorothy screamed out in orgasm and Jimmy grunted several times as the two had finally overcome their urge to orgasm along with the rest of the room. Collapsing on the bed, Harry could hear the rest of the room's occupants breathing hard and deep and soon everyone's breathing turned slow and restful. Harry curled into Demelza's back and he soon passed out.

Morning came streaming through the windows in the 7th year boys dorm and Harry awoke facing a tangle of black hair and olive skin, his left hand draped over a warm naked body and cupping a rather large breast. He could think of few better ways to awaken. He took his glasses from the night stand he had left them on and looked about the room. Demelza was still sleeping next to him and Rachel and Seamus were cuddled at the foot of the bed. Jimmy and Dorothy were on his bed; Dorothy was just stirring herself awake. She smiled at him as Jimmy awoke to her movement and kissed her neck from behind.

Harry went to the attached shower room and rinsed off in the hot water, emerging in a white towel to see Jimmy slowly fucking Dorothy from behind again. Harry dressed as Dorothy moaned her climax and she rolled over to suck Jimmy to his. Harry walked down the stairs to common room and down toward the great hall. On his way he saw Susan Bones who stopped him in the deserted hallway.

"Great game yesterday Harry," she said with a smile. Susan was wearing a black and yellow plaid miniskirt that showed an awful lot of tanned leg. Her black cardigan hugged her large breasts and her red hair framed her tan face full of cute freckles.

"Thanks Susan, how are you doing?" asked Harry looking the buxom redhead over.

"I'm great Harry, but I was wondering if you would do me," she paused a moment before continuing," a favor?"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N-

Sorry for the long delay between chapters, I've kind of hit a wall on this story, but hopefully working through it now. Thank you for all the reviews both good and bad, but a reminder to all; this is just smut with a bit of a plot behind it. I've read a lot of the stories on here and some were great and some were not, but hopefully people appreciate the characters not being as emotionally retarded as they appear in some of the fan-fiction. If I read another story where all the characters blush incessantly every time sex is mentioned yet they are part of a harem I'll puke.

That being said- enjoy!

**Chapter 12- ****Of Bones and the Amazing Light**

Harry smiled and said, "Anything for a beautiful witch such as your Susan."

"Could you tutor me in DADA?" she asked quickly.

"Isn't Professor Wood giving you personal lessons?" asked Harry.

"She is, and she is a great teacher, but she said I could use more help and she actually recommended I come to you, that you could help me what I needed." She said finishing the sentence with a wink.

"Well, I'd love to Susan, I'd actually missed teaching from the DA, when would you like to start?"

"As soon as possible if it's alright with you, Harry" Susan replied.

"How about tonight in the room of requirement?" asked Harry.

"I can't wait Harry, thank you so much!" squealed Susan and she kissed him on the lips and sauntered away, leaving Harry staring and her barely covered bum as the plaid mini-skirt did it's best to keep her knickers out of sight.

Harry found the great hall only partially full of students. Most of the girls watched him with a look between awe and utter devotion; several male students clapped and whooped as he sat down next to Ginny.

"Hey Ginny, how's it going?" asked Harry hoping that they might actually have a conversation.

"Hey Harry, listen I have to tell you something, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but I've been seeing someone," Ginny paused and looked anxious, "I can't tell you who though."

"It's alright Ginny, I'm happy for you, I hope you don't think I've been waiting for you though, I mean I've had plenty of..." Ginny interrupted Harry quickly, "No Harry, I know about your exploits, there is plenty of talk about what you've been up to lately, it's causing quite a stir in the girls dorms and bathrooms honestly." She smiled at Harry, but her eyes were sad. "I just want you to know I'm with someone, I'm happy and I hope you are happy too."

Harry smiled back at Ginny, knowing full well that her love was also the love of his life, Hermione. It tore him up to accept that Hermione might be slipping through his fingers to his ex-girlfriend, but if that was the case he was happy for them both. Harry kissed Ginny on the forehead.

"Ginny, I'm as happy as I can be, and I'm glad that you are with someone who cares about you." Harry said as images of Hermione and Ginny with a giant double ended dildo fucked them both flashed through his brain.

Harry finished his eggs and bacon and went off to the library to study for the afternoon. While looking through the restricted section for a book on surprise attacking spells, he stumbled upon a very small section marked sexual charms and potions. Looking through the collection of books he grabbed one called "The Wizard Sutra- An exploration of sexual enhancements and delights" He quickly made his way to his obscured study table and leafed through the volume. It he found spells that increased his potency, his size, the amount of fluid he produced during orgasm. He also found some interesting positions to put a witch in while using levitating charms and anti gravity potions. These of course were shown in great detail by pictures that allowed the reader to watch from all angles.

The long haired blonde witch and muscled dark haired wizard in the book seemed to be enjoying themselves greatly, her buxom breasts shaking while the wizard was pounding her from behind, but they both were feet off the ground and rotating slowly in the powers of the charm. He then pulled out and shot what seemed like a pint or two all over the blonde witches face and tits. They both smiled to the camera and began going at it like rabbits again. Reading through the spell again, Harry mimicked the wand movements and figuring why not, said the incantation aloud and cast the spell at his scrotum and felt the slightest tingle.

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon leafing through The Wizard Sutra; he was amazed at the vast number of positions that could be obtained through magic. He was already wondering what the nights training session with Susan Bones would have in store with him. He hoped she didn't mind a bit of a mess.

After dinner Harry walked to the room of requirement with his cloak tucked away in his robes if he needed it. After passing the blank wall 3 times he entered and found a large training area with padded mats on the floor, walls of mirrors, and Susan bones in tight Lycra black shorts with a thin yellow stripe down the outside thigh. They ended just below her hip, her bare midriff showed a toned tummy. Just above that was a yellow sport bra with a black badger in between her quite large and well supported breasts. Her glowing tan continued over exposed midriff and into her cleavage. Her hair was now pulled back into a ponytail and she was stretching her legs doing some lunges.

Susan smiled at Harry who pulled off his robes to reveal Maroon mesh shorts and a Gold tank top, fitted with a Lion in the center.

"Hiya Harry, just getting warmed up for you," Susan said as she bent over with her legs spread and grabbed her ankles, looking at Harry now from between her legs and giving him a great view of her round ass.

Harry smiled back and began stretching himself, but found that looking at Susan stretch was much more enjoyable.

"Alright Susan, from what I remember you had Expelliarmus down quite well, but why don't we start there, I would like to you to disarm me if you could," said Harry.

Harry and Susan stood at opposite ends of the room wands at the ready, Susan began firing Expelliarmus spells at Harry and Harry began to dodge them and occasionally block them with shielding spells. Susan was getting the hang of casting the spell faster as she went, but she never came close to actually hitting Harry. Harry played with Susan for several minutes; he wanted her to have to focus her magic on him for an extended period of time to see how she could withstand the drain on her magical core. He also enjoyed seeing her move about trying to get him with her spells.

For 15 minutes the two parried about the room. Any spells hitting the mirrors were absorbed into the walls to assist with training. Harry was flipping about, jumping and dodging his way. Susan finally screamed in frustration and quickly lifted the top of her bra, causing her Double D breasts to bound out and point their hard nipples toward Harry, who in his amazement stopped moving and was finally hit by the spell.

His wand flying out of his hand and into Susan's she stuffed her breasts back into her bra and beamed at him.

"Gotcha!" she yelled and did a little jig that caused much bouncing to occur.

Harry smiled, "Good methodology, know your opponents weakness."

Harry allowed Susan to gloat and catch her breath, and then they discussed how he was defending her attacks. Harry stood next to Susan and showed her the wand techniques, and followed them with a practical demonstration. He showed her proper body stance needed for the kind of physical moves used to dodge spells when shielding wouldn't work. He enjoyed every second he was able to grip her firm flesh and guide it along through the drills.

Susan surely loved the feeling of Harry's hands on her as well, her face flushed red the first time he stood behind her with his hands on her hips and she leaned back into him feeling his hard body among other hard things right against her flesh. Once Susan had gone through a run through of different moves and techniques, Harry had Susan face him so he would be trying to disarm her.

Harry started slowly shooting spells at Susan; he easily blocked or evaded them. He then began to decrease his time between spells making Susan to start blocking and flipping out of the way. Susan fought valiantly but soon Harry disarmed her. They tried again after Harry gave Susan the go-ahead to attack back, and soon they were dueling using only minor curses and spells.

Susan had learned quickly, she attacked and moved quickly to avoid counter-attacks. Harry was still able to defend anything she sent, but he felt if this was a real attack situation she could be holding her own, particularly if she was a part of a group. It was good progress for a few hours of work. Sweating and breathing hard, they two finally collapsed on the mats next to each other.

"Great Job Susan, you showed some amazing improvement tonight!" Harry panted.

"Oh Harry, thank you so much for being my tutor, how can I ever repay your generosity?" Susan purred. She ran her hand over the bulge in Harry's shorts and gripped his cock through the thin fabric.

"Want another workout Harry?" Susan asked pulling his shorts down to allow his cock to spring forth.

"Oh my freaking gods Harry, when did you grow another arm?" Susan whispered her mouth agape.

Susan took Harry's swollen member in her hands and licked it slowly, her eyes wide. She got to his tip and kissed it, then parted her plump lips and swallowed his cock several inches. Harry was impressed at her ability to take so much of him so quickly. Harry slipped his hands under Susan's arms and pulled her Sport Bra right over her head, revealing the magnificently large breasts from within. Susan quickly did what she considered her signature move among the boys she had been with; she squeezed her mammoth mammarys around Harry's manhood and pumped up and down. Because Harry was so large she was also able to suck the tip of his cock the entire time.

Harry laid back and enjoyed a most sensual blowjob/ tittyfuck, Susan was very good at what she was doing and in no time Harry felt his balls begin to ache in their desire to release. Remembering his spell from earlier in the day Harry finally grunted his release and the most amazing thing happened. A huge flash of light filled the room and Harry felt a massive orgasm leave his body as he shot a stream of cum out of his cock. Susan was soon had cum all over her tan face and filling her open mouth. It splashed all over her gigantic breasts with white cum. It ran down her cleavage in a stream down to her navel and all over her shorts. She almost choked at first taking a few seconds to swallow all the liquid that had been deposited.

Harry was shocked at what had just happened, it seemed the spell had down a bit more than he had figured on from the books visual depiction, he couldn't believe the orgasm he had felt, and what was that brilliant light flash? Susan finally gasped as she had finished swallowing.

"Harry, what the fuck was that!" Susan spluttered, Harry thought she would be cross, but then she began rubbing his cum all over her breasts and stomach and quickly rubbing the thick liquid into her pants and from the sounds she began to make into her pussy. Harry watched in dumbstruck amazement as Susan shucked off her shorts to reveal her trimmed pussy now glistening with Harry's juices and her own.

"Harry, your orgasm made me come so hard, your man-juice makes my skin feel amazing! It's like a liquid orgasm in itself. Please take that beast of a cock and fuck me silly you stud!" Susan moaned.

Harry didn't have to be asked twice, he was already growing hard again and got on top of Susan and in one swift motion drove his cock deep inside her. Susan came again and another blinding white flash pulsed into the room. Harry ignored the phenomenon and began pumping into the panting redhead slowly, he leaned down and suck on each nipple, savoring Susan's sweat and his own coating he had given her. Harry leaned back on his knees and watched his slick cock sliding back and forth in Susan's tight box.

"Oooh Harry, Gods yes, you make me cum so hard with your big cock!" Susan whimpered.

Susan rubbed her clit while Harry's meat squeezed itself inside her. Her glistening breasts shook with every thrust from Harry and she grabbed one and licked the sweat and seamen off of it. Harry fucked her through several more orgasms this way before she asked "Please stop Harry, I can't take it anymore!" as another white flash filled the room.

Harry pulled out of her and jerked his load all over her body, shooting another pint of seamen all over Susan's belly, breasts, neck, face, and hair. She just lay their moaning in a daze, Harry was sweat soaked as well and as he began to think about his sticky state, he noticed a nice size shower appear against one wall. He then scooped Susan's limp body and walked over to the showers and sat her down on a built in tile seat and began to wash her lip body. The warm water seemed to wake her from her comatose state and she smiled at Harry.

"Harry, no one has ever fucked me like that, if I wasn't so exhausted I'd jump you again, how did you make that light burst from me? It was amazing, I must have had 20 orgasms, most of them medium and several large ones."

"Glad you feel so good, I forgot to tell you that I had done a spell earlier today to increase my output, so to speak," Harry said.

"Increase your output like hell, you fucking bathed me in your spunk! You had better be sure you do that all the time Harry, it felt amazing. If we could bottle that we'd make a fortune from the girls here at Hogwarts. I bet I can make a potion from it, call it _Potter Sauce_ or something," Susan giggled.

Susan finally stood under her own power and Harry watched her wash herself off thoroughly. It was a good sight, her breasts dripping with warm sudsy water and her hair clinging to her body. They both dried off and got redressed. Susan gave Harry a fantastic kiss to end the evening, and they both parted to their separate dormitories.

Harry spent the next day going to Charms and Transfiguration; he tried to get the attention of Headmistress McGonagall, but with no luck. He was swamped with homework that night and spent the night in the common room working like a house elf. He even had to pass up Demelza whispering a particularly enticing offer to have Harry defile her in several rather delicious ways because he was so busy. It was well past midnight before he collapsed into his four poster and everything went black.

Harry stood in a small clearing in a dark forest; a roaring bon fire burned in the center of the clearing, the ground was hard dirt, pale white stones made circles around the fire pit, as well as some triangles forming a star. The air was cold, and any heat from the fire didn't reach Harry standing at the edge of the clearing. Around the circle stood thirteen women, they were dressed in white robes and chanted incantations while all doing identical slow wand movements. Harry couldn't make out the words anyone was saying, just the guttural noises as the chanting continued.

Harry looked at each woman, they were all beautiful, but his mind couldn't place them, they seemed familiar but more terrible and awesome than anything he had seen before. The chanting increased its rhythm and the wand movements increased their speed until a white flash pulsed out from one of the witches closest to the fire. She threw her head back and her robes fell from her shoulders and left her naked, her skin glowed hot white and her head was thrown back.

Harry squinted at the radiant light pulsing from her when another witch standing near the first did the same thing. The light from both witches was powerful and made Harry shade his eyes with his hands. Another witch burst with light followed by another, the light warmed Harry to his bones, and it felt wonderful on his skin. As witch after witch began pulsating white light the chanting got louder and louder, the heat emanating from the clearing grew white hot but felt amazing to Harry, every hair on his body stood on end and his skin tingled with each pulse of light.

Soon the entire clearing was white with light, Harry's eyes were closed but the power of the light was still blinding. He soon felt what could only be described as an incredibly powerful orgasm that filled his entire body up.

Harry woke up feeling amazing, but wondering if the dream he just had wasn't more than just a dream.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:

To all that have reviewed, thank you! To all that have not- what's wrong with you, can't you type with one hand? The plot thickens and I inject a bit more humor to the story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 13- How the Grass is Always Greener **

Daphne Greengrass woke up with soaked pajamas bottoms, she had just had the most intense sexual dream of involving a boy. It wasn't the first time she had a sexual dream that left her wet, she used to dream about Cedric Diggory, Victor Crumb, and several professional Quiddich players somewhat regularly, but she had never felt like she had experienced multiple orgasms while sleeping. What made this particularly odd was the boy she had been dreaming about. Harry Potter was not on her list of guys she had wanted to snog or drag into a broom closet. Daphne hadn't been a Voldemort supporter, so it had nothing to do with Harry's ultimate defeat of the Dark Lord, she didn't like Potter because he seemed to kick the Slytherin's ass in Quiddich every year, and she loved watching Quiddich as well as she loved being in Slytherin.

Daphne's family descended from an old wizarding line, mostly pureblood, but not elitist like the Malfoy's. The Greengrass's could trace their family tree back to Hogwarts founder's days. They were known for being exceptionally bright and cunning, Daphne actually was surprised she ended up in Slytherin over Ravenclaw, because behind Hermione and Susan Bones she was one of the best students in her class. Her father was a Slytherin, her mother a Ravenclaw, and tracing back through the family history her clan had dominated those houses. She was happy to accept the Slytherin colors and knew she would make her house proud. She scored many points for her house with her class work; she was also a Prefect this year. Daphne was now regarded as the shining star of her house, Pansy Parkinson, who had been the top girl of Slytherin more for her power cascading from dating Malfoy had fallen from the spotlight.

To most that looked upon her, Daphne didn't stand out in a crowd, she wore almost no makeup, and her pale green eyes were large and beautiful but were not striking. She had a slim frame that she had hid under her robes for seven years, she weighed 110 pounds soaking wet and was an average height of five and a half feet tall. Her dark brown hair was cut short just kissing her shoulders with a straight line of bangs just above her eye brows. She loved classical music and reading and writing stories over much socializing with classmates, but her academic status was just about the only good thing among the Slytherin 7th year's so she was respected. She was mildly pleased that her body seemed to finally maturing and she had actually moved up a cup size over the last year to a 32B from an A cup.

Daphne thought through the dream she had just experienced, she had been in a dark forest, and at first had been scared, but soon she saw a white stag walking through the forest, it glowed with energy and she followed it to a clearing. In the clearing was a man facing away from her; he had dark messy hair and was completely naked facing away from her. She remembered looking over his taut body and feeling excited. The Stag walked directly into the man and his back rippled with energy as the stag joined his body. Glowing, the man turned toward Daphne, she squinted her eyes against the bright light, but she did notice the man was rocking great abdominal muscles and his cock, which was hanging between his legs, was quite impressive. It wasn't until her eyes adjusted to the bright light that she realized the man's eyes were emerald green, and although he wore no glasses she knew exactly who the glowing figure in front of her was.

Harry walked toward her and once he got closer, a foot or two away he smiled and the light that burst from his mouth swallowed her body in its glow. The next thing Daphne knew she was floating above a large four poster bed looking down upon her lying on silken cream colored sheets and she was naked. Harry Potter was just as naked and he was between her legs giving her the tongue lashing of a lifetime. She noticed she was wearing makeup, her lips a candy apple red, her cheeks had a rosy blush, and her eyes were shadowed in a light green that complimented her eyes. She looked downright sexy, her legs wrapping around one of the most famous heads at Hogwarts and she loved it. Harry was giving her oral sex like she had only dreamed about.

Daphne had never been with any boy for real, her only sexual experience had been with a girl who she had spent some time with last summer at a magical retreat for gifted witches in Italy. The witch, who was named Wendy, was American and was very smart and lived in Massachusetts, she had been Daphne's tent-mate at the retreat, and the two had gotten along quite well. Wendy was a bit more developed than Daphne, and while she had been getting undressed the night before they were to leave camp, she had caught Daphne looking at her chest. Daphne had apologized, saying she was jealous of how big Wendy's breasts were, Wendy had told Daphne she had the toughest time fending off Wizards because of her womanly curves. Last year she had almost been raped by three boys at her school, but had jinxed them all into toads. Boys had backed off, but she still was uncomfortable with how even grown wizards treated her. Daphne had hugged her as Wendy had broken down into tears, Wendy still wearing only panties. The embrace soon turned into something else and soon Wendy and Daphne were kissing and touching each other all over, bring each other to climax with their fingers. They had slept naked in the same bed that night and Daphne had been so happy, the next morning she wept about having to leave Wendy, although they promised to write and even visit each other after graduation.

Daphne watched herself in her dream release Harry from between her legs and rolled him over so he was on his back. She then slid down and grabbed his large engorged cock and licked the shaft while looking into his eyes. Suddenly she was sucked into the Green of his eyes and the Green turned into a grass covered English lawn, surrounded by beautiful gardens. She was in her parent's country estate, this time being shagged silly by Harry Potter, he was behind her and she was on her knees, the smell of lilacs filling her nose as she orgasmed repeatedly from the amazing fucking she was getting from Harry.

That was when she had woken up, she had looked around her dorm but the other girls in her year had already left for breakfast. She changed quickly into her normal school robes, but she did put on makeup the exact same way that she had seen herself in the dream as well as some very naughty black lace panties and bra that her younger sister had bought her as a lark, blushing at the memory of the dream she just had. She then set out to get something to eat, and to find Harry Potter.

Harry meanwhile was having a delicious breakfast of Fried eggs on toast and very crispy bacon; he loved bacon, mostly because at the Dursley's he had never gotten more than crumbs between his Uncle and Cousin gobbling it down so quickly. Harry was glad he had left the Dursley's the way he had, sure he could have been the bigger man and left them in peace, but after torturing him for his entire existence in their home, Harry felt like some retribution was necessary. Harry had come back to Privet drive over last summer and had walked into his Aunt and Uncles home during breakfast. He still could remember the look on his uncle's face as he lifted his wand and cursed him. He supposed his uncle may have been able to get the curse removed, but the possibility still existed that his pride and unwillingness to acknowledge the Wizarding world might keep him under the curse for his life. Harry chuckled to himself over the thought of his uncle trying to live a normal existence with a penis shaped like a pipe cleaner and have testicles the size of grapefruit.

His aunt was next; as she screamed in terror he cursed her with a compulsion charm to sniff his uncle's ass all the time. As Petunia was on her knees working her nose into his uncle's backside Harry turned to Dudley, who looked terrified. Harry had been touched at Dudley's change in opinion of Harry since the Dementor attack, so he decided to be merciful. Dudley's memory was obliviated of Harry, Vernon, and Petunia. Harry then gave him a compulsion charm to move from the country and begin training underprivileged children boxing. Last he had checked using some of the new friends he made in America while there; Dudley was doing quite well at a gym in Brooklyn, NY.

Harry caught the eye of Headmistress McGonigle, who agreed at once to meet with him over his inheritances and house standing, she had time that upcoming Friday evening and Harry agreed to meet with her. That being taken care of Harry headed down to the Greenhouses for Herbology. Hours later he came up to the castle for Lunch and had the feeling of been watched throughout his meal, but every time he looked around the great hall, he couldn't see anyone staring in his direction. Finishing his lunch, Harry went off to see Professor Wood for his individual work session.

Harry entered the door of Carling's classroom to find the room empty and the walls were surrounded in candles. Professor Wood had closed the windows that bordered one side of the classroom, so it was relatively dark with just the candle light.

"Hello? Professor?" called Harry into the empty chamber.

"Harry, you have come for your lesson, but today will be a bit different than past lessons." Carling whispered in the chamber, Harry looked around trying to find her but she seemed to speaking out of thin air.

"What do you have in mind Professor, I mean Carling?" asked Harry.

"Harry I challenge you to a dual, if you win you may do whatever you desire with me, but if I win, you'll have to win another Quiddich match in order to play again. Do you accept?" the echoing voice said.

"Yes, uh sure." Said Harry, his mind racing trying to come up with a battle plan.

"Alright Harry, you have one minute to game plan, then we begin, keep your attack to stunners or minor jinxes and defensive spells, oh and I hope you don't mind being in the dark until we begin," whispered Carling as the candles went out leaving Harry in total darkness.

Thinking quickly Harry whipped his invisibility cloak out and cast silencing charms on his feet so we could not be heard. He then crept toward the wall he knew was a few steps to his right. He then cast a spell on the bricks on the wall to form a platform several meters above him. He then used the "invisible stairs" charm to climb to the platform and he waited crouched with his wand drawn for the minute to expire. Moments later the candles relight themselves and a red stunner flew from across the room to where Harry had been standing when the lights went out. Harry could see the direction the spell came from, but not the caster. He had a second to scan before another curse flew at the platform he was on smashing it to pieces.

Harry leapt and did a forward flip landing in a crouch, his invisibility cloak still covering him. He then cast a spell that caused the room to illuminate with an incredibly bright light. Finally finding what he was looking for, he noticed a shadow against the wall he was facing not 20 feet from him. He cast a stunner at where the shadow was directing from and heard a muffled thump he then pulled off his cloak and walked over to where the shadow had been and reached down and found a hard mass in mid air, he tugged at the mass and pulled a thin cloak off a human form. Looking down at the body before him, he saw a 7th year Slytherin he barely knew named Daphne Greengrass, her face frozen and looking up at him. Then everything went black.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and was on his back on the floor of Professor Wood's classroom. Carling stood looking down at him with a smirk on her face. Harry slowly sat up and looked around, Daphne Greengrass sat on a chair looking a bit worried and nervous.

"How do you feel Harry?" asked Carling.

"Fine, a bit confused as to why Ms. Greengrass here was trying to curse me, and a bit pissed off that it seems you got the drop on me, but other than that I'm peachy." Harry replied.

"Well that is an interesting story Harry, I afraid I can only tell you part of the story myself though," answered Carling, "I noticed Ms. Greengrass slip into my classroom behind you, she was wearing a short term, but somewhat effective cloak, with a decent invisibility charm on it, but one that doesn't hide shadows. Not as good as your cloak Harry, this is quite an amazing magical object Harry." Carling held Harry's cloak and inspected it with a look of wonder. She continued, "Since I was planning on testing your abilities, I figured this gave me an extra advantage, so I cast an imperious curse on her and used her to attack you while I located your position. Worked like a charm to, I appreciate the use of your body Ms. Greengrass."

Harry stared at her with his mouth agape, he couldn't believe Carling had used an unforgivable curse on a student, but as he thought about what she had done he began to laugh, what a stroke of genius, she had never put Daphne in any real danger. If it had been a real battle, it was a terrific strategy.

"Unusual but brilliant Professor," said Harry smiling.

Carling looked down at Harry and smiled, and then turned toward Daphne and her smile turned into a stern look.

"I'm glad Mr. Potter thinks my strategy was brilliant, but I'm very interested in why you are following him with an invisibility cloak on and why you were going to spy on our lesson." Carling asked with a dead serious tone.

Daphne's face couldn't have been paler at the moment, her eyes darted from Professor Wood to Harry and back again. Harry noticed she looked different than her usual self, more make up maybe? Her lips seemed full and moist, a bright candy apple red, and her eyes were a lovely pale green.

"I just wanted to talk to Harry, I honestly thought he was ducking into an empty room and was about to reveal myself before I heard your voice and then I was moving of my own accord. I never learned how to shake off an imperio curse." Daphne stuttered.

"Why did you need to talk to me Daphne? I would say this conversation we are having right now is the longest we've ever had," Harry asked.

"Well, it's um embarrassing," Daphne began looking back and forth between Harry and Professor Wood. "I had a dream, and you were in it Harry and I felt that I needed to talk to you because of it."

Harry got a very serious look on his face, he had learned a long time ago that you should always Pay attention to your dreams, Arthur Weasley would agree considering he'd of died if Harry hadn't told anyone what he saw in his dreams.

"What was the dream about?" asked Harry.

Daphne described how she had seen a stag walking through a forest that glowed.

"Like a Patronus?" asked Harry.

"Yes, well I suppose it was a Patronus," answered Daphne.

She continued her story, how the Stag had walked into a clearing and then absorbed into Harry, she did leave out the fact Harry was quite naked at the time. She went on to say she had seen Harry glow white and envelop her in the light.

"You realize my Patronus is a stag?" asked Harry.

Both Carling and Daphne looked at Harry with surprise, only those who were close friends had seen Harry's Stag erupt from his wand.

"What happened next?" asked Harry.

"Well, like I said the light covered me and then I sort of was floating and watching myself, uh with you on a bed, and we… you see we were," Daphne fell silent.

"You and Mr. Potter were having sex?" asked Carling, a look of interest on her face.

"Well, yeah, we had amazing sex actually," said Daphne as her cheeks flushed red.

"Interesting," said Harry and Carling at the same time.

"Ms. Greengrass, I would like to discuss your punishment later tonight in my office, meet me at 8 pm, Mr. Potter since you failed our exercise today I will see you next week. You both are dismissed." Carling said.

Harry stood up and took back his cloak, stuffing it into a pocket and then he and Daphne made their way out of the classroom, but Harry did take note of Carling's expression while they left, she was staring at Daphne with a look of surprise and glee, like something significant had just happened. Harry closed the classroom door behind them, and then led Daphne down the corridor to a truly empty classroom. Daphne looked surprised as Harry led her inside and locked the door behind him.

"Harry, I'm sorry about sneaking around after you like some sort of groupie, I…" Daphne began.

"You swear no one has ever told you what form my Patronus takes, you swear on your magical core?" interrupted Harry.

"Yes, yes I swear," replied Daphne.

"Then there is only one thing we need to do," replied Harry with a small smile.

"What's that Harry?" asked Daphne timidly.

Harry smiled, whipped out his wand and transfigured a desk into a four poster bed with silken cream colored sheets, Daphne face flashed a look of surprise before turning to Harry and smiling slyly.

"Ms. Greengrass, I believe we need to reenact your dream as close as we can, and see what happens, I'm not sure what it is but we have to do it… literally," whispered Harry.

"Well Mr. Potter, if you insist, for the sake of my dream, let's get to it." Daphne said breathlessly.

Daphne couldn't believe what was happening, her first time was going to be with Harry Potter, if Tracy Davis had told her this yesterday she would slapped Tracy and then laughed her ass off, instead it seemed her wet dream was coming true. Harry removed his robes and shorts and soon stood in front of her naked and looking quite hot. Daphne was amazed at his body and she studied him from head to toe, lingering on the abundant size of his sex.

"I'm glad you seem to like what you're looking at Ms. Greengrass, but for this to work you may have to remove some of your own clothes." Harry said softly.

Shaking her head, she quickly closed her eyes and removed her robes and was soon standing in her lacy black knickers. She opened one eye slowly, trying to see if Harry looked happy or disappointed with her almost nude form. Daphne saw Harry looking her over, and any thought he was disappointed went away when his cock went from somewhat limp to proudly pointing right at her, she smiled and walked toward him. His cock brushed against her belly as his hands grasped the sides of her face and he kissed her.

Daphne Greengrass had never kissed a boy, and Harry's kiss had made her want to collapse and turn into a puddle of goo right then and there. He thankfully scooped up her slight form and held her close, the heat from his body warming her. She managed to wrap her legs around his waist and kissed him as if he was the last person on earth. Daphne could feel magical energy flow from Harry, and she absorbed it like a sponge feeling it raise the hairs on her neck and arms, also making her panties become soaked in anticipation. Harry laid her down onto the bed and kissed her chin, down to her neck, over her collar bone and then to cleavage. He released her breasts from her bra, and carefully cupped each in turn, kissing her nipples and causing them to harden. Licking and sucking on each nipple in turn caused Daphne to gasp and utter a low long moan of desire.

Harry worked his way down to her navel, delighted to find a pierced stud with a small emerald on the tip. Harry pulled off her panties and admired her small tuft of brown hair, glistening in anticipation. Just as Daphne had dreamt, Harry began licking her wet slit with patience and dexterity; she quickly had her first orgasm after a few minutes of his talented tongue lashing. She nudged him over onto his back and slid down the large bed to grasp his pleasure wand. Daphne's petite hands couldn't grasp Harry's engorged cock in just one hand, she did however know a wonderful charm she had read in an underground teen witch magazine that had circulated through the house dorms for charming certain body parts to magically expand. Grabbing her wand from the floor by the bed where it had fallen, she pointed to her throat and whispered the enchantment, then did the same to her lower torso. Licking his long shaft, she then slowly took each of his 12 inches until she had his entire length stuffed into her mouth.

Harry looked down at the petite brunette; she looked incredibly erotic sucking his cock like a professional deep throat porn star. She kept her eyes locked on Harry's the entire time, Harry got lost in her pale green eyes and her warm wet embrace of his rigid manhood. Daphne sucked him slowly bobbing her head up and down, never losing suction, when Harry's precum was sucked out of his cock, Daphne felt like there was a party in her mouth, and everyone was invited. The sensation that a few drops had working their way down her throat filled her with the same feeling of fire whiskey on a cold winter's day. Daphne was addicted to Harry's special sauce as soon as it touched her tongue. She began to suck Harry as if his cock was a straw and his cum a very thick milkshake that was tough to get out but delicious all the same. Harry picked up Daphne's pace by thrusting his hips up and down, fucking the small girl's mouth faster and faster. Daphne made a kind of barking sound as Harry's dick pounding into her, filling her mouth and throat to the point of almost chocking her. She looked wide eyed at him as she could barely keep up, but the slow trickle of Harry's precum kept her locked onto him, engulfing his shaft in a warm vice.

Harry finally grunted his release, as a small pulse of white energy radiated outward from the couple, Daphne finally had to release his cock and let it erupt all over her open mouth, shooting far too much semen to swallow properly and soaking her chin, neck and finally coating her breasts in a thick white glaze. Daphne swallowed as much as she could, relishing Harry's seminal fluid as it filled her with such amazing energy and magic she came repeatedly just from direct contact with it. Her hands rubbed Harry's spunk all over her breasts and body, her body tingling over every inch the special sauce touched.

"Oh…Oh my god Harry…You…Must…Fuck me…Now!" Daphne managed to moan out between her labored breathing.

Harry's half hard cock hardened at the sight of the woman before him, she looked like a glazed pastry in the form of beautiful naked woman. Daphne rolled over and stuck her cute tight ass into the air and got enough energy to push her head off the mattress. Harry got behind her and positioned his cock between her glistening folds and plunged in getting a loud moaning reaction from Daphne. Harry began pumping his cock into Daphne slowly, each time stopping just as he was about to slide completely out, and then plunge back in. Harry loved watching his slick cock slide in and out of the cute Slytherin, coated with her sweet juices. Harry held onto Daphne's curvy hips and thrust faster and faster, his balls slapping with each thrust, her tight ass shaking until now moving in a blur Harry and Daphne both screamed their release and were both blinded by the white pulse of energy that followed. The couple fell over and with Harry's hand draped across her back and still holding onto her ass then they both passed out. Harry's cum leaked out of Daphne and ran like a river down the sheets and made a rather wide pool on the floor.

Elsewhere in the Castle twelve witches had instantaneous orgasms, which was odd considering none of them were having sex at all. Two were at Quiddich practice and almost fell off their Brooms, one was patrolling the halls for her prefect duties, two were in the library trying to write an essay of History of Magic, three were in their dorm showers and began having sex with each other after the collective orgasm, one was on her way to the dungeons, one was in the forbidden forest feeding the thestrals, and the last two were in the Hogwarts staff room.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- I don't own these characters because if I did I'd be swimming in money like Scrooge McDuck! This story is turning into more of a comedy then when it started, don't worry it is still a perverted work of fiction but I'm not going to re-write the whole thing so you'll just have to play along with the tone changes. Thank you again for the reviews, I like that people are guessing plot points down the road, and some are very close, but I believe the coven's intentions are still a mystery to most. With that said- on with the fanfiction!

Chapter 14- A meeting, a match, and a perverted unicorn.

Harry awoke alone, he got dressed quickly and left the classroom and went down to the great hall where dinner was still being served. He sat down amongst the 7th year Gryffindor's and dug into his Sheppard's pie. Demelza, Hermione, Ginny, Rachel, and Dorothy all seemed to be quite flush and happy that night, which led to the boys having a good time as well. Harry was really glad at his decision to come back to complete his education, he was growing fond of this group and was really enjoying his connections with the other houses. Looking over the other tables his eyes caught a very happy looking Susan Bones talking to her friend Hannah Abbot, Susan winked at Harry as she caught his looking at her and smiled. At the Ravenclaw table three witches he knew were sitting close and chatting, Luna, Kylee, and Casey all looked radiant. Harry was internally quite surprised but happy to have found relationships with some Slytherin's, Pansy and Daphne were also sitting next to each other along and they were chatting quite close and seemed to be looking to not be overheard. The old Harry would have been concerned at Slytherin plotting something, but both girls happened to look up at Harry at the same time, and both gave him radiant smiles and blew him kisses.

The rest of the week was fairly uneventful, Quiddich practice went well and Harry thought the upcoming match vs. Ravenclaw was going to be Gryffindor's to lose. The chasers were as good as Alicia, Angelina, and Katie in their prime and the beaters Dorothy and Jimmy had a healthy competition to see how many Bludgers they could direct at Ron during the match, and Ron had really improved his keeping ability since he was now continually banging Lavender Brown. Harry had lost count on the number of times those two had left the common room (they no longer snuck out, Lavender had actually declared a few times to the entire room that she was going to be buggered by Ron-Ron) which made most of the blokes cheer and the girls giggle as they left.

Friday evening came about and Harry met Pansy and to his surprise Daphne and Susan at the Headmistresses office. All three girls looked very smart in business suit jackets with white dress shirts showing a bit of cleavage, but nothing too risqué and matching black skirts, their hair all done up in tight buns.

"I hope you don't mind Harry, but I thought both Susan and Daphne would be good witnesses to this meeting, they both have families that are tied into the Wizengamot," Said Pansy.

"Thank you for being so thoughtful Pansy," replied Harry.

The group went up the staircase to the large wooden doors of the Headmistress and Harry knocked.

"Enter!" said a thick Scottish accent, belonging to Minerva McGonigle.

Harry held the door for all three witches and then walked into the room he had spent so much time in previously over the last few years. Minerva stood as the students entered and found chairs to sit in she looked at Harry with raised eyebrows, but it was Pansy who spoke.

"Headmistress, I apologize for intruding on your meeting with Harry, but he has asked me to act as a formal liaison for him in all political matters, I feel Harry has not gotten the proper political education in what will be expected of him after his schooling is complete. Furthermore I believe Harry needs some help in running his House once he graduates; no one has been looking over the House of Potter or Black since Serious' death."

Minerva stared at the curvy Slytherin for a few moments, then her lips relaxing into a bit of a smile she said, "I believe you are correct Ms. Parkinson, Harry does need assistance before he leaves this school, I believe you three might just be the answer to the problem before us."

"We are the answer?" asked Daphne and Susan at the same time.

"Well, I don't have a staff member who has political influence currently, well maybe Slughorn, but he doesn't have direct political influence. You three girls are probably the most suited for being tutors for Harry, think of it like the DA, but for political maneuvering, with these three as your instructors" answered Minerva.

Harry glanced at each of the young witches faces; he saw warmth and compassion on Susan's face, pride and a bit of subservience on Pansy, and interest with a mix of a predatory look on Daphne's face. Looking back at McGonigle he nodded his approval. Minerva arranged for Harry's personal documents to be transferred over to Harry by the time of their first meeting, which would be held in a private unused class room on the 3rd floor. Harry and the three witches left the headmistress's office and each witch gave Harry a kiss on the cheek as they went back to their respective common rooms. Harry stood in the hallway listening to their footsteps fade away until there was quiet.

"Potty, how you get so bloody lucky?" asked a high pitched voice behind Harry.

Spinning around Harry had his wand out and a curse on his lips before he realized the owner of voice couldn't be cursed, it was the castle poltergeist Peeves.

"Peeves, haven't seen you around lately, what have you been up too?" Asked Harry with a smirk, he had always thought Peeves was a bit annoying, but the nuisance had proved useful in the end.

"Been peeping and the kiddies when they showering, ickle ones can't figure out why theys clothes always disappears when they in the showers," cackled the specter, "I gets to see their nakky bodies all I wants."

"What exactly does that do for you; I mean you can't, uhh..." Harry started looking down to where Peeves genitalia would be if he were human.

"Oh yeses, I gets boners all the time, show the girls them I do, but the ickle bitches just laugh and points, so I take their clothes and hides them, I do! Then I's go to moaning N' groaning Myrtle and dips me wick in her, yeses that Myrtle is a tart she is…" yelled Peeves as he looped overhead Harry.

"Right… I don't even want to know how that works," Harry replied and he began to walk down the corridor leaving the poltergeist sitting on top a suit of armor in a vestibule. He was just turning into a secret staircase behind a tapestry when Peeves added "Potty is in trouble, the coven's gonna bubble, potions they are making, his power for the taking!"

Harry looked back at Peeves as the sprit shot through a wall while pulling his pants down and mooning Harry.

"What the bloody hell did that mean?" Harry said aloud to himself.

The Quiddich match versus Ravenclaw was what had the great hall abuzz the next morning; Harry entered the hall leading his team in Crimson and Gold. The Gryffindor's roared their approval, with some applause from Hufflepuff, but only about half the table. When the Ravenclaw's walked into the great hall a larger roar from Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and the rest of Hufflepuff's cheered for the Blue and Bronze clad team. Harry knew the chasers were all very quick and agile, he noted they were all girls, Kylee and Casey and another fierce looking red head with short spiky hair being the chasers and two long wiry looking boys who were the beaters. The Ravenclaw goalie was a roundish witch with a toad like face, she reminded him of Umbitch, and their seeker was a mousey looking 2nd year girl, who was so small and thin Harry couldn't imagine the wind blowing her around like a kite.

After a breakfast of Sausages, eggs, and biscuits the Gryffindor's rose as a team and made their way down to the pitch. Harry addressed the team in the locker room, going over their strategy again, making sure everyone felt well and were ready for the match. Soon the crowd outside began shouting cheers back and forth and Harry knew the match was about to begin. Lining up on the pitch facing the Ravenclaw's, each position shaking hands with their counterparts. Harry was surprised by the mousey seekers firm hand shake and even more surprised she carried with her a Thunderbolt XP as well, he knew not to judge a book by its cover, but he was starting to get the feeling this tiny seeker might be better than she looked.

Madam Hootch blew her whistle and everyone took off, the keepers speeding off toward their respective goals and the chasers shooting off toward the Quaffle. Harry looked around for the snitch as well as looking for the Ravenclaw seeker. A booming voice filled the pitch as the announcer began to call the action. The steady voice of a Hufflepuff girl rang out.

_It's a beautiful day here at the Hogwarts pitch, today's match is between the two still undefeated teams Ravenclaw and __Gryffindor, as you know both teams won their first match against Hufflepuff and Slytherin respectively. Ravenclaw is led by their Captain, keeper Francis McDowell, who is barking out orders to her team as I speak. Ravenclaw is known for their speedy Chasers and the ever agile Seeker Claudia Longspeed. Gryffindor is led by the infamous and quite handsome and studdley Harry Potter and anchored by the very lanky and not very cute Ron "the King" Weasley who are backed by a very talented group of chasers and beaters. _

_Gryffindor catches the Quaffle first and it's Demelza Robbins in control, she passes to Ginny Weasley, who loops over Kylee Harkin and under Renee O'Riordan and passes back to Robbins who shoots and is denied by McDowell who fires the Quaffle to Casey Jones, cousin to infamous Gwenog Jones! Casey avoids a bludger sent from Selpot and feints toward the right side goal but shoots left! Oooh tough save by Weasley, he deflects the Quaffle to his much cuter sister._

The chasers streaked back and forth but it looked to be a defensive standoff between the keepers, Harry was impressed by the Ravenclaw captain McDowell, she may have been beaten with an ugly stick and looked a bit like a soccer ball, but she filled the goals well and worked angles so well that her lack of speed and agility were a non-issue. Harry was trying to keep pace with the seeker Longspeed but the girl lay flat against her broom and shot about the pitch at breakneck speeds turning on a dime. Harry began to worry that unless he spotted the snitch first and had a good lead, Longspeed would easily outpace him. After 30 minutes of stalemate quiddich which saw some truly athletic saves from Ron and great tactical positioning by McDowell, Harry called time out to get his team to re-group.

"That bitch is built like a brick wall!" cursed Ginny as the team huddled below their goals.

"We need to run interference when we attack, she is slow but positions herself well, use bludgers and deceit to keep her off balance," Harry told the group. "I need to find the bloody snitch quick that seeker is like a hummingbird!"

"Harry you worry about the snitch, Dorothy and I will take care of the toady keeper," Jimmy said winking at Dorothy.

_Looks like the teams are done huddling and there's the whistle and the Quaffle is up, Gryffindor gains possession, Weasley has it, she flies straight up with Robbins and Hawthorne in a tight formation. I can't tell who has the Quaffle now but here the chasers come back down, streaking straight toward McDowell. McDowell is trying to figure out who has the Quaffle and Oh My! McDowell is hit by a bludger from Selpot, that thing came out of nowhere! Hawthorne scores easily with the Ravenclaw keeper temporarily seeing stars! Gryffindor scores and goes up 10-0!__ Now Ravenclaw has possession and it's Harkin to O'Riordan, now to Jones, back to O'Riordan. Robbins attempts to intercept but a bludger keeps her away, Jones and Harkin speed ahead straight towards the Gryffindor keeper, they stop and oh my, what's this? I think the Ravenclaw chasers just flashed Weasley their perfect, perky titties! In the confusion O'Riordan scores! It's 10-10!_

"Keep your mind in the game you prat!" yelled Ginny at her brother as she caught the Quaffle and looped back toward the Ravenclaw's.

"Ron looked ashen faced as Harry flew by. "They were perfect Harry, you have no idea…" Ron yelled to his friend.

"I do Ron, just try and focus right?" Harry yelled back.

With the seal broken on the scoring the match quickly turned into an offensive match, the two teams trading off points by different techniques, some of which included Ginny scoring by leaving her broom stick for a few seconds to jump over an outstretched defender, and Kylee throwing off Ron by telling him she'd happily suck his cock after the match while Casey scored. Meanwhile Harry had seen the snitch just twice and each time didn't move toward it since Longspeed was closer to it each time and he didn't want to risk her beating him to it. As Harry was circling the Ravenclaw goals, he spotted the snitch again near midfield, a few feet off the ground and saw Longspeed was on the other side near Ron and behind a wall of chasers and beaters that were attempting to score on Ron.

_It's 70-60 Gryffindor, with Ravenclaw threatening. Oh my! It looks like Potter has spotted the snitch, but Longspeed is going for it as well! She corkscrews through the scrum in front of the Gryffindor goals and is streaking toward midfield as well, __Merlin's beard that girl can move! Both Seekers are heading toward each other at an alarming pace; this could end in a terrible crash! The chasers have stopped their attack to watch as this match could be decided right now! Potter is reaching out as is Longspeed, Oh my! The match is over!_

Harry was determined to win this game of chicken; he had sped straight at the snitch with every fiber of his being focused on grabbing the little golden ball. He was sure the little girl wouldn't drive straight into him and she'd have to pull away. He reached out and closed his hand pulling up to avoid plowing into the ground and looked at his hand to confirm that he had the snitch. It wasn't there, and as he registered this fact in his brain, he heard the roar of the Ravenclaw supporters and his heart sank.

The young seeker had been mobbed by her teammates as she had held the snitch high for everyone to see after leaping off her broom. The Gryffindor team had gathered by their own goal and all looked disgruntled, but no one blamed Harry for what happened, they knew they had just witnessed an amazing play, just upset they had been on the wrong side of it. After the match Harry walked up toward the castle after a quiet shower he saw Luna Lovegood standing on the lawn waiting for him.

"I hope you didn't forget our bet Harry." Luna said in her special dreamy way.

"Gosh, I almost did Luna, but your right I believe if we lost I am to be yours for the day." Harry said with a bit of a smile. "So when would you like to take your winnings?"

"Well I believe I had first said it would be a Saturday, but I was wondering if you would mind if we did it tomorrow?" Luna answered looking as lucid as she ever had.

"That would be fine Luna, I look forward to it. Let's meet here tomorrow morning at 7?" asked Harry.

Luna smiled and nodded and returned to the castle without another word, leaving Harry to wonder what was in store for him tomorrow.

Later on when Harry would look through Neville's Omniocculars in the common room. He would see that Neville had gotten the whole thing captured perfectly, slowing down the action he saw himself and Longspeed streaking toward each other, and just as Harry was reaching out, Claudia had done a sloth grip roll timed to perfection so that the two brooms had been inches apart as they passed, the Ravenclaw seeker hanging upside down and grabbing the snitch away from Harry's finger tips in a flash, missing touching him by a millimeter. Harry was upset with himself, but even he had to admit it was one of the most amazing finishes to a match he had ever seen, even if he has needed the Omniocculars to actually see what had happened.

Harry had given the Omniocculars back to Neville after watching his defeat several times, and sat quietly doing some reading for class before turning in early for the night. He woke at 6:30 and quickly slipped out of his four poster, his fellow 7th years all snoring away and showered and dressed quickly heading down to the front lawn. Harry wore jeans and a solid black t-shirt with trainers on, he exited the front doors to the castle and saw Luna standing facing toward the forbidden forest, she had the morning sun hitting her back and she glowed in its orange rays. Luna wore a white lacey "A-Line" dress that ended just above her knees and had spaghetti straps at the top. Harry thought she looked like an angel, and as if she knew he was thinking about her she turned to face him and the sun hit her face and was wild with sunshine. Harry was under her spell as she smiled and held out her hand to him.

Harry walked to Luna and they held hands as Luna walked them down to the forest in silence. She led him on a small path through the old trees, over some dry creek beds, through thick thorny undergrowth, but she knew all the easiest ways through and Harry wasn't snagged on any of the thorns. After 20 minutes of walking they came to a small clearing. Luna brought Harry to the middle and pulled a small blanket from a small bag she had stowed in her dress. Harry helped the blonde beauty spread the blanket out and they sat on it together. Luna and Harry talked of everything and nothing. They discussed plans after Hogwarts, Luna was choosing to become a magical creature biologist and advocate with the hopes of running a sanctuary for endangered magical creatures. Harry mused about becoming an Auror, but he still wasn't sure he wanted to work for the ministry. After a few hours of chatting, Luna said she was hungry.

"Oh Creature!" Harry called.

A cracking sound was heard and Creature the House Elf appeared before them bowing low.

"What can Creature provide for Master Harry? Asked the House Elf in his low croak.

"Creature, can you bring us a breakfast picnic?" asked Harry.

"Of course Master, Creature will bring you and your mistress anything you would like." Creature answered and bowed and disappeared with a crack.

Minutes later Harry and Luna were enjoying fresh fruit, toast, and some coffee. After finishing their meal a unicorn walked into the clearing, it was a stunning white, with a long single horn a deep silver color. I walked to Luna who smiled and stood and began patting the magical creature on its nose.

"This is my friend Harry, Harry this is Charlie the Unicorn." Said Luna softly.

"Charlie? The unicorn's name is Charlie?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry, his name is Charlie, why what's wrong with Charlie?" asked Luna.

"I just figured it would have a name like Starlight, or Raindancer, or something," said Harry.

"Not to be cruel Harry, but those names are retarded," Luna replied in her usual dreamy way.

"Charlie is a good name I suppose, how long have you know him?" asked Harry.

"Oh I met Charlie when I was a second year, some older girls were chasing me trying to pick on me and I ran into the woods and got lost, I was in here for hours when Charlie came across me sobbing at the foot of a large tree. He guided me back through the dark toward the school. I began visiting him weekly, and we have become great friends over the years. Charlie is a wonderful companion; he is also a great listener." Explained Luna.

"That's fantastic Luna, could I pat him?" asked Harry.

Luna turned to the Unicorn and whispered in his ear, Harry had long ago stopped making incredulous faces when Luna would do something odd, she looked at Harry and smiled, then something truly amazing happened.

"You can pat me on my head, but don't go south of my neck unless you like Unicorn horn rammed through your gut," said a voice.

Harry's jaw dropped and eyes bugged out, he looked at the unicorn and in amazement, and then saw its mouth move again.

"Yeah I can talk, big whoop, most Unicorn's can we just choose not to," said Charlie.

"Well…it's nice to meet you Charlie," said Harry.

"Well, you are one of the two humans I wanted to talk to besides gorgeous here," Charlie said nodding toward Luna, "you see, my wife was the unicorn that was killed by Lord Voldemort, you remember her Harry?"

Harry thought back to his first year at Hogwarts and seeing the half human version of Voldemort feasting on the unicorn blood.

"My god I'm sorry, so sorry for your loss." Said Harry.

"Yeah it sucked, so I was really glad you killed that fucking dark bastard, had I run across the bastard I would speared him like a shish kabob, then I woulda cut his eyes out with my horn and eaten them, then I woulda pooped in his eye sockets, then I woulda…"

"Charlie! Enough!" said Luna in an authoritative tone.

"Sorry Luna, I forgot my fucking manners, anyways since Luna and I are good friends and she owes me a favor, I had asked her to do something for me a while back, and today she said she would do it for me, but you see it includes you." said the Unicorn.

"Well, I am Luna's to do with for the day, what can I help you out with?" asked Harry.

"Since my wife was killed, I've been really hard up for finding another available unicorn, and I got a thing for Luna, but she isn't into fucking a Unicorn, so I suggested she just let me watch her fuck someone else and she agreed. I suppose since you're here today, she has chosen you to fuck her while I watch." said Charlie.

Harry looked from Charlie to Luna, who smiled and winked.

"Seriously?" asked Harry to Luna.

"Yes Harry, I did promise Charlie here he could watch me with another human, so I was hoping you and I could fornicate and Charlie here would watch."

"I guess so, want to do it right now?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes, another fantasy of mine is to make love in the sunshine surrounded by nature. So this situation is ideal for both Charlie and I," said Luna.

Harry nervously laughed, and figured what the hell, he'd been waiting to get into Luna's panties for some time, now was as good as any. He walked over to the delicate blonde and kissed her with a deep rooted passion. She was one of the few girls at Hogwarts that he cared for deeply, he could even see a future that led to a long term relationship with her. For now that future remained a mystery, but what didn't was that Luna had a taut nubile body she had covered up far too long with the dress she was wearing. Harry pulled it over her head to reveal the lacy bra he had noticed earlier and a white lace bikini bottom that covered the soft curve of her ass and showed her magnificent small of her back, where there was a tattoo of an ancient rune.

"What does your tattoo mean Luna?" asked Harry in a whisper.

"It means Naughty Witch who enjoys being lashed with handsome wizard's tongues," answered Luna matter of factly.

"Seriously?" asked Harry.

"No Harry, you are too easy to fool, it's Rune for Crumple Horned Snorkack." Luna giggled, "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't enjoy a good tongue lashing."

Harry took that hint and laid Luna down on the blanket, her skin glowed in the sunlight and she was an angel, albeit an angel who looked ready to commit some serious sinning. Harry kissed her red lips and made his way down her pale neck, over her collarbone, released her perfect breasts from their lacy cage and enjoyed the hard sickle sized nipples in his mouth, sucking on each softly and hearing Luna moan softly at his efforts. Harry lingering on each perfect mound of flesh and then continued his way down Luna's flat tummy to her hip bones and traced her well defined line to her panties, which he could already tell were becoming quite wet.

Harry pulled her lace away with his teeth down her legs and flung them off her ankles. He then dove head first into her wet, sweet, perfectly trimmed pussy. Harry did his best to be gentle yet rub her clit in a perfect rhythm that slowly got faster and with more pressure as he went. Harry worked over Luna's shaved snatch for what seemed like hours, he got lost in it and loved the feeling of her warm thighs squeezing his head and covering his ears and she panted and moaned. Finally she pulled his hair back and screamed, a small pulse of white light momentarily blinded Harry as she squirted her cum at him and if covered Harry's face...

Growling with desire Harry kissed Luna deeply, his tongue invading her warm moist mouth and letting her taste her own juices. Her hands were all over him and quickly tearing his shirt off of him and forcing his jeans down to reveal his thick cock springing up from its confinement and standing its 12 full inches of glory. Luna's eye got dreamy and she grabbed it in her hand, testing its size with her delicate fingers. She rolled him onto his back and licked his thick meaty shaft with her small pink tongue. Harry brushed her hair to the side so he could watch her begin to suck his cock head, which she did slowly with her eyes closed. Slowly Luna took Harry inch by inch until she had his entire length in her mouth and throat. Then she began humming a day dreamy tune that sounded familiar to Harry, like it was his very own theme song, but of course that would be silly.

The vibrations surrounding his cock made Harry wish this feeling would never end, Luna kept humming her song, and it's waltzing rhythm sent tiny shockwaves through Harry's magical core. He soon was grunting and Luna's eyes flew open as Harry unloaded his special sauce and filled the small blonde's mouth which quickly began running down her chest. Harry and Luna both sent out pulses of white energy and after a few moments of Luna choking down his seed, she moaned loudly.

"Oooh, Harry, your cum is so yummy, have you thought to market this stuff, you could charge 20 galleons a vial, I'm sure it has some healing properties as well, besides the side effect that is obviously causing me to have a strong sustained orgasm over the last minute," Luna said in her dreamy tone.

She then very matter of factly climbed on top of Harry and guided Harry's wet cock into her dripping pussy and began bouncing on Harry like she was on an inflatable toy that children use with handles, except in this case Harry's ears were the handles. Harry lay entranced with the young witches' breasts which bounced in perfect rhythm as well. Luna bounced on Harry's pole for 15 minutes, experiencing several orgasms, each shooting pulses of white light out, her buttocks shaking each time she landed on Harry. She finally rolled off Harry and stuck her cute ass into the air and told Harry to stick his magic stick into her Nargle hole, which Harry had to take a few seconds to even understand what she meant.

Anal sex with Luna was interesting, she tended buck a bit like a wild horse, so Harry was holding her hips and just trying to stay "on", but after several minutes he finally filled her with another dose of Harry sauce and while they both flashed with energy, she bucked him off and writhed in pleasure as Harry collapsed on the blanket next to her. A loud thud finally roused them both from their post coital stupor and Harry looked upon Charlie the unicorn, who was on his back, his legs stiff in the air, his unicorn cock rigid between his legs, and a smile plastered on his face.

Luna stood up first and walked to the white creature, she bent over and plucked several hairs from his tail, and then turned to Harry, a tear in her eye and her body glistening from their combined fluids, "you have to take the hair within moments of them dying otherwise it is useless, and that would be such a waste don't you think?" she asked.

Harry gaped, "I'm so sorry Luna I…"

"Oh Harry, Charlie is in a better place, besides I think he died the way he wanted to, watching me get drilled by a unicorn sized cock, it's all right," Luna interrupted.

She then walked back to Harry and hugged him and they both curled up on the blanket and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- THC and Mushrooms

"We meet here in the room of requirement to discuss our coven," the cloaked figure said in a low whisper, the room sparse except for torches burning around its stone covered walls. A cauldron sat in the middle of the circle of the black cloaked witches bubbling away, a thin gold mist swirling over it.

"Can we name our coven?" asked another witch standing across from the first, her face also in shadow.

"Yeah, can we name it The Devine Sisterhood of the Traveling Cloak?" asked another witch next to the one who had just spoke.

"How about the purple panthers?" asked another witch.

"Silence!" yelled the first witch who had spoken. "Our coven already has a name, it is the Hagwarts Coven."

"Seriously? Hagwarts? That's so stupid, I like the Goddesses of Orgasms, or GOO for short," said another witch.

"That sounds like a bad all-girl metal band," piped in the same witch who had said Purple Panthers.

"Will you all be silent, the High Priestess has spoken, and we are The Hagwarts Coven! Or THC if you like." yelled a witch standing to the left to the High Priestess.

"THC, that's funny," giggled one of the witches in a dreamy voice.

"ANYWAY…this coven is formed for the good of its witches, we have discovered a power within Hogwarts that if we can contain and harness, could make us all the most powerful witches since Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff." Stated the High Priestess. "Almost all of you have experienced this power first hand, and all of you have felt its power indirectly. If we can tap into it, we will be able to accomplish anything we want."

"Mistress, I want to be clear that we are not going to become dark witches? I don't believe in doing bad things to muggles and that whole "Magic is Might" is non-sense as is the subjection of other species like house elves and goblins" asked a witch who stood to the right side of the high priestess.

"Good question my dear, our goal is to further our own powers, to let our power grow to show that witches are just as if not more powerful than any wizard, and that through our leadership we will bring about a golden age of harmony in the magical and muggle world," said the High Priestess. "Are you all in agreement with our goal?"

"Yes Mistress!" chanted all the witches in the circle.

"Then remove your hoods and I will give you your new coven name to be used in secret and as a code name.

The High Priestess walked in front of the woman to her left, you are my second in command and shall be known as "Lieutenant". The next girl with long red hair was called "Scissors", the next with curly dark hair was called "Popular", followed by "Doctor", "Bad Ass", "Girl Gone Wild", "Brown Sugar", "The Politician", "Juggs", "Girl Next Door". "Ranger", and finally to the girl who had stood to the High Priestesses' right was dubbed "The Librarian".

"Now you have your coven names, you can never discuss what we do to anyone outside of the coven," said the High Priestess. "I understand one of you has obtained a sample of the power we desire, please come forward now."

"Juggs" came forward and reached into her robes pulling a vial of white liquid out and handed it to the High Priestess.

"This sample was taken from the source, I scooped it from my cleavage after being sprayed with it, and so I believe it is clean mistress," said Juggs.

"Now we see if we can harness this energy by making a potion to increase our powers, first we add the tail of newt, stir five times, now we add the black rhino horn, finally add the essence of power and life," said the High Priestess pouring the white liquid into the cauldron. The gold mist turned red, then blue, then a pale white.

"Let's see if it worked, shall we?" asked the High Priestess. "Scissors, come before me!" she declared.

The thin red head walked to the high priestess and awaited her orders. The High Priestess dipped a ladle into the potion and brought it to the red heads lips.

"Drink" she ordered the young witch.

Scissors took a sip of the liquid and looked around at her sisters in the coven, her eyes wide. Everyone looked at the red head with anticipation, and then finally something happened. Scissors closed her eyes and then started shaking, convulsing uncontrollably and foam began running out of her mouth.

"What's wrong with her!" yelled the Librarian.

The High Priestess quickly grabbed a small pellet out of her pocket and shoved it down the girl's throat and a few moments after that Scissors stopped foaming at the mouth.

"The power was too great for Scissors, she has not experienced this power first hand like most of you have, Politician please come before me," said the High Priestess.

The round faced girl came before the witch and bowed deeply. She looked up at her mistress and opened her mouth obediently. She took a ladle of the potion and quickly swallowed. For a minute she closed her eyes and stood quite still, then with movement so fast it barely registered a blur, she cast a spell straight into the ceiling of the room or requirement and with a burst of light there was a five foot perfectly round hole blasted all the way through the roof of the castle. All of the witches stared up at hole with their mouths agape.

"Well, I guess that worked," Whispered the High Priestess.

Harry had woken up in the afternoon with Luna curled up against his naked body, it was a pleasing way to awaken, and made better when the petite blonde climbed on top of him and ridden his cock for another pulsating orgasm. She then told Harry she had to go and ran off naked through the forest, Harry believed it wasn't the first time she had done so. He lay there in the sunshine basking in its glow when he felt a presence. Sitting up he noted the Centaur Firenze looking at him.

"Hello Firenze, how are you?" asked Harry.

"I am well Harry Potter, thank you for asking; I notice that my friend Charlie the Unicorn has passed." Firenze said in a way that was neither sad nor accusatory.

"Uh yeah, well you see..." Harry continued to explain what Charlie had been doing and why he had died.

"Charlie always had a peculiar appetite for sexual depravity, I must admit even I'd like a go at Luna Lovegood, that girl has a tight ass." Firenze stated calmly.

"Uh...right, well what can I do for you Firenze?" asked Harry.

"It is not what you can do for me Harry Potter, I find myself again having to warn you of an impending danger, and since the last time I interfered with your destiny it turned out ok, I figured what the hay?" said Firenze.

Harry laughed at this pun of sorts and Firenze smiled, Harry couldn't believe the stoic Centaur was making jokes and acting so casual. Firenze, as if he could read Harry's mind spoke; "Harry Potter, forgive my abnormal mood, I have been chatting more often with your half giant friend Hagrid, as well as Luna and the Patil twins often, I must be becoming more used to the way humans speak. That and I've been eating some wonderful mushrooms that make life quite enjoyable, would you like to try some?"

Harry took some dried mushrooms from the Centaur and popped them into his mouth. Firenze asked Harry to walk with him, so Harry quickly got dressed and followed the Centaur to walk through the forest. Firenze was silent for a bit, they walked deeper and deeper along a path Harry had never taken. He was just beginning to feel a tingling in his spine when Firenze finally spoke.

"Harry Potter, there is a coven about Hogwarts, a coven the likes the school has never seen, this isn't the typical covens that were just teenage girls exploring each other in a sexual way, but this is a fully driven coven with a goal, and I believe the goal is to tap into the largest power source in the castle," said Firenze.

"Is there a power source in the castle? Something secret like the Chamber of Secrets or the Sorcerer's Stone?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but it isn't hidden Harry…it's you," answered the Centaur.

As the forest around him began to dissolve into a sea of music and the air became wild with sunshine Harry thought he might be in trouble, and not just because the drugs had kicked in.

Neville Longbottom had certainly changed over the last 8 years; physically of course he had matured from a pudgy, klutzy 1st year, to a 6ft 2 inch physical specimen. He was filled with lean muscles and a face that was while scarred, still quite handsome and rugged. As a wizard Neville had matured the most, with encouragement from Harry Potter, Professor Sprout, and Professor McGonigle, Neville had become a powerful dueler and spell caster. These changes had not gone unnoticed by the opposite sex at Hogwarts. Neville's name was just below Harry's on most of the witches lists of boys they wanted explore a broom closet with. It was in a broom closet that Neville found himself at this exact moment, and he was joined by the loveliest girls he knew at Hogwarts that shared the same last name. Making the moment that much more enjoyable was the fact that everyone had removed their clothes.

Neville looked down at Pavarti, who at this moment had her ruby colored lips wrapped around his cock and was doing her best boa constrictor impression by trying to swallow him whole. Her wonderful and equally beautiful sister Padma was on her back licking her sister's wet pussy and fingering her own, which Neville could see over Pavarti's shoulder. It was a wonderful sight, and one he had grown used to in the past few weeks when he had been accosted by the two sisters on his way to the library. Now every couple days the threesome had found a broom closet or gone to the room of requirement for afternoon or evening tryst. He had learned the sisters didn't mind sharing, and were more than happy to keep each other busy while he watched. He could now tell them apart, mostly due to the elaborate tattoo's they both had. Padma had runes over her back, while Pavarti preferred her house symbol and had a Gryffindor on the small of her back and Indian tribal prints on her arms. Both shared perfect golden brown skin, dark nipples, and perky b-cup breasts. They also both had navel piercings with diamond studs, big brown eyes, and long black hair. Many boys had them pegged at the top of the list for witches they wanted to show their wand to, and definitely held the top spot for most fantasies of having a threesome with.

Neville was happy the girls had been so forward with him, not that he wouldn't have asked them individually to accompany him to Hogsmead or go for a walk by the lake, but it takes some serious balls to ask twins out together. Speaking of balls, Pavarti was now sucking on his which felt most delightful. Neville glanced out of the window, this was one of the few broom closets to feature a window, he looked at the setting sun over the forbidden forest, it was quite a beautiful view as well, and deciding to combine three lovely things he quickly positioned Pavarti on the window sill, sitting with her legs spread, Padma bent over and licked her pussy and he got behind Padma and fucked her from behind while the setting sun lit them all with a wonderful glow. Padma was cumming for the second time and he was about to release himself as well when he was startled to see Harry Potter running naked full pelt next to a Centaur on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He had a manic grin on his face and Neville watched him leap into the air and burst into a brilliant stag and the two now four legged creatures burst back into the undergrowth and were lost from sight.

"Neville, can you make me cum like that?" asked Pavarti as Neville looked down at Padma, who had collapsed on the floor with a look of extreme happiness on her face.

"Of course my darling, it would be my pleasure," answered Neville.

That statement turned out to be true, for Neville fucked the Indian goddess several different ways, making her cum multiple times and finally filling her with his potion. Of course the whole time in the back of his head he was wondering, is Harry Potter an animargus?

Harry ran, leapt, bounded, he even pranced. He couldn't believe the feeling of being wild, being primal, just being completely in the moment. He ran fast and nimble through the forest, leaping downed branches and creek beds as if they were sticks and puddles. He could smell everything, from the decaying leaves to the lilacs still in bloom somewhere due north of him. It was if smells were colors that he could see plain as day, yet it was twilight now, the sun painting the sky red and purple. Firenze bounded next to him, then behind him, and then he led the chase through the forest. He could smell the spiders to the west, so he changed direction and flew through a clearing, past a Ford Angila that was sitting covered in weeds and rust, past torn up trees from when Grawp was chained to them, past anything he had ever seen in the forest. He loved every second of it for he was pure raw animal.

They soon stopped at a creek bed and he took a drink of the cool stream. He quelled his thirst and with a quick blur turned back into a man, crouched on all fours and naked. Harry was exhausted with his run, but his heart beat fast and he still had adrenaline pumping through him. He conjured clothes and soon he had shorts and a t-shirt on. He thanked Firenze for showing him how to become an animargus, and without thinking about it, disappeared with a crack. Harry had apperated enough to know what he was doing, and he could feel himself going through the wards he knew he shouldn't be able to cross, yet he popped out of nothing standing in front of the doors to the castle. Deciding to file this experience away for later, Harry rushed up to the dorms, he had classes in a few hours and he needed a shower badly.


End file.
